Frights, Cameras, Action!
by WingsOfMorphius
Summary: If Danny's normal troubles aren't enough, Suddenly movie cameras are all over Amity looking for the infamous Ghost Boy. Can Danny's identity stay secret with all eyes on him?-Discontinued-
1. Scene 1

**WoM- _You know, I really shouldn't start a new story right now, but my self-restraint is as non existent as Pandora's. once again, Me no own anything, and, once again, this is a blanket disclaimer._**

_**

* * *

**_

"_Hard work never killed anybody, but why take a chance?" _

_**-Edgar Bergen**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Scene 1 **

Pristine white clouds floated lazily in a beautiful blue sky, on a day that wasn't too warm, or too windy. In the harbor, the water sparkled and winked playfully at any who might chance upon it, and, for a rare moment, nearly everyone in Amity Park was in a general good mood…

…Everyone who wasn't trapped in a limo with an irritated, spoiled teenaged girl, at any rate.

"We've made it clear that I hate you, right?" Handsome TV star Derris Brown rolled the gorgeous dark brown eyes that made so many girls swoon. Across from him, his pretty co-star, Electra Estella Lunette, scowled, slumped down low in her seat.

"Come on, Eel." Derris said, "Didn't you say you wanted a break from _Spirits_?"

"This isn't that I had in mind!" Electra snapped, irritated enough even to over look the nickname she despised. "A vacation on Hawaii, a trip to Tokyo, that's what I wanted to do, but some stupid **_documentary_**?"

"It's good publicity," Derris shrugged. "And you can't tell me you aren't curious. Real live ghost hunters? Actual ghosts? How cool would that be?"

"A lot cooler if it wasn't for the fact that I could be using this time to work on my tan," Electra responded, glaring out the window as the passed the sign that read AMITY PARK; A NICE PLACE TO LIVE.

"And what about this Phantom guy?"

"Oh, grow up!" Electra snapped, "Ghosts down exists, Derris, it's probably a publicity scam or something!"

"They do too!" the ten-year-old actress Mandy Francis protested, her wide hazel eyes on Electra, "They just don't like other people too much…"

"No, they don't," Electra said coldly, "They're just a publicity gimmick for the gullible."

"Electra!" Derris' eye narrowed. Electra ignored him, though, turning back to the window. Derris sighed.

Electra was always like this. He never understood how the girl could be the main heroine of a TV show based on hunting ghosts and so firmly disbelieve their existence. Not that Derris had too much confidence in them being real, but Electra took it a step further.

Mandy, though, operated on the other extreme. She loved the idea of ghosts, and even claimed to have met one. That sort of concerned Derris, but he was too busy to really check further into his TV sister's mental state, and just wrote it off as an overactive imagination.

"_El Casa de Muertos_, Mr. Brown, Miss Lunette, Miss Francis," Their chuffer said pleasantly, "Shall I call the bellboy to take your things as you retire to your rooms?"

"Yes, Garfield," Electra answered absently, getting out of the car. "Call me when filming starts, I'll be in the bath."

"I'll pass on the retiring thing, Uncle Gar," Mandy said as she hopped out, "I wanna go around for a bit on my own," Garfield smiled.

"Don't forget your disguise this time, Miss Francis," Garfield advised his youngest charge. Grinning at him, Mandy took off to change into her 'disguise.'

* * *

"I'm telling you, Danny, this plan is foolproof!" Tucker declared as he jogged to keep up with his best friends quick strides. "We just go invisible, sneak into Lancers house, use your new telekinesis and bang! Instant free day when Lancer wakes up in Acapulco."

"Tucker, didn't we all make a pact to stop using my powers for senseless, immature reasons?" Teen hero Danny Fenton asked his friend, exasperation coloring his tone. He didn't want to admit how tempting the idea was, since they had a test tomorrow he was nowhere near prepared for.

"Didn't stop you from giving Dash a close encounter with Tuesday's Meatloaf Surprise," Tucker pointed out. Danny blushed and Sam gave the boy a pointed look and a smirk.

"It was an accident!" he protested. "I didn't mean to make the garbage bin dump over!"

"Riiiight…" Tucker drawled, "And that's Sam's natural hair color," Sam glared.

Minutes later, Tucker found himself bound, gagged and tied to the top of the Nasty Burger flagpole.

"Speaking of Dash," Sam said, "Did you notice how excited he and the other populars were today?"

"Not really" Danny said, "Between trying to cram for Testlaf's class and fighting off Fright Knight, I haven't had time to notice anything." As if to remind Sam of his ghost hunting, Danny shifted slightly so the large bruise on the side of his neck where he'd taken a hard hit was more noticeable to the Goth. Sam cringed.

"Jazz'll hit the ceiling when she sees that, you know," Sam said, her eyes fixed on the bruise.

"Sees what?"

"Jazz!" Danny cringed, his hand immediately going to hide his most obvious injury. The red head's eyes narrowed.

"Let me see," She ordered sitting down. Sighing, Danny took his hand away, averting his eyes when Jazz paled and gasped.

"Who did that?" Jazz asked tightly.

"Fight Knight," Danny answered, still not meeting Jazz's eyes. "It's not as bad as it looks, honest! It'll be healed completely in a few hours." Jazz frowned.

"You should've told me about it right away," She said sullenly. "You promised, Danny,"

"You were busy with that thing for student council." Danny protested at his sister's hurt tone. "I was gonna take care of it at home, I didn't want to distract you or anything. And don't say I wouldn't have, Jazz. Remember that time I dislocated my shoulder fighting Skulker and you had to help me pop it back in place?" Jazz cringed at the memory.

"Alright, alright!" She grumbled. "So I don't like seeing you in pain, sue me why don't you?"

"You've got a life too, Jazz," Danny continued, "You shouldn't worry so much about me, let your own problems come first once in a while,"

"My problems don't include psychopathic ghosts and gun toting paranormal hunters." Jazz pointed out.

"Yeah, Jazz, I really like that movie too!" Sam said loudly all of a sudden, startling both Fenton siblings.

"What are you-?"

"Danny!" Jazz stopped abruptly as Valerie approached their table, tensing. Though she and the girl had gotten along well before, after Jazz found out Valerie was out to kill her brother, a lot of things changed.

"Hey, Val," Danny said casually, grinning at the girl's approach. Valerie cringed slightly when she saw his bruise.

"Yikes," She muttered, "Get in a fight with Dash again?"

"Uh, yeah," Danny said, covering the bruise. "You getting ready for work?" Jazz looked alarmed at that, not understanding that Danny wasn't referring to the girl's 'side job.'

"Unfortunately," Valerie grumbled. "Wanna hang out at the Bowl-O-Rama when I get off?"

"Sure," Danny answered. "8:30, right?"

"Yeah," Valerie responded. "See ya then!" and, before leaving, Valerie added in a casually amused voice, "Oh, you might wanna get Foley down from the flagpole. He's scaring away the customers," Once Valerie was a safe distance away, both Jazz and Sam rounded on Danny.

"Danny, you shouldn't let her so close!" Sam started.

"Yeah, Danny!" Jazz frowned, "She's not like mom and dad, what if she notices something?"

"Come on, guys," Danny sighed, "Valerie isn't a bad guy, she's just misinformed. I'm not gonna keep her at a distance without an explanation. Haven't you ever heard of a second chance?" both girls cringed, knowing Danny was thinking about his time travels with Clockwork.

"It's great that you're willing to give her a second chance, Danny," Jazz said softly, "But do you think she'll extend you the same courtesy?"

"The only way to have someone treat you with respect is to give it to them," Danny quoted in a high-pitched voice with a pointed look at his sister.

"I really hate you sometimes…" Jazz grumbled, slumping back in her chair. The only thing that irritated her more then being wrong was having her own advice turned against her, and Danny well knew it. She didn't doubt that the only reason he really listened to her sometimes was just because he was looking for ammunition for later.

"Sibling perk," Danny quipped, tossing his empty wrappings. "I'm gonna fly around a bit. Goin' ghost helps me heal faster."

"Make sure no one sees you," Jazz responded automatically, "Check for birds, planes and buildings, and remember to--"

"--Keep my eyes open for Valerie, Mom and Dad in that order, make sure I don't leave Amity Park, don't use any of my other powers in public places, check an area completely before landing, call you the second I sense a ghost and be home before curfew," Danny finished for her, reciting from memory, "Anything else?" Jazz scowled slightly.

"Make sure you get Tucker down from the flagpole," She responded haughtily. Rolling his eyes, Danny left.

"Why does he always defend her like that?" Sam asked irritably.

"Danny's a nice guy," Jazz responded, shrugging. (Though she might not have said so if she'd looked out the window on her right and Saw Danny turn the flagpole intangible, therefore causing Tucker to face plant on the ground) "Don't worry, Sam, he doesn't have a crush on her,"

"Why would I care if he did?" Sam asked, shooting Jazz a challenging look, "I don't like him like that,"

"Then you wouldn't mind Valerie so much would you?" Jazz asked slyly.

"Valerie's a ghost hunter!" Sam said, "I'm just worried is all,"

"And Paulina?" Sam glared irritably at Jazz, who just laughed.

"Don't you have a meeting to get to?" She asked, teeth grinding together and the barest hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"I'm going, I'm going," Jazz said, getting the hint. "Oh and Sam?" The Goth looked warily at Jazz, "He likes you, too. Even if he won't say so," And with that, Jazz left.

But not before seeing the absolutely brilliant blush on Sam's face.

_**

* * *

**_

Danny closed his eyes to enjoy the wind across his face (Blatantly breaking all of his sister's diligence rules,) as he floated a little lower, going both intangible and invisible. If there was one thing he loved about his ghost powers, it was flying. It took away his stress in a far less violent way then his fights did.

He hadn't been lying when he told his sister he healed faster in ghost form, in fact his bruise was already gone, and the shooting pain in his right wrist had dulled to a sight throb. But that wasn't the whole reason Danny had wanted to fly around.

Lately, Danny had felt… restless. He knew something was gonna happen, but he didn't know what or when, and it was driving him insane. As much as he wanted to believe he was just imagining things, fighting ghosts had sharpened his instincts to the point where he relied on them more then any powers the accident had given him.

Though his powers had gotten really cool…

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" Stopping abruptly, Danny craned his neck in the direction of the scream. He'd heard enough people scream to know it was a little girl, fourth, maybe fifth grade. And the echoing laugh that followed her scream was definitely a ghost.

Angered that a ghost was low enough to resort to attacking kids, Danny took off at top speed. (173mph, last time Tucker clocked him,)

Cornered in a dead-end alley was a little girl around ten, wearing a baseball hat, big sunglasses and blue jean overalls with an orange t-shirt underneath. She whimpered as a ghost that looked suspiciously like one of Walker's goons closed in on her, grinning and brandishing a glowing green ax.

"Back off, Spooky!" Danny yelled, nailing the goon good. "Picking on kids? That's low even for Walker!"

"W-Wha-?" The girl behind Danny stammered. Danny gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," He said, "I won't let him hurt you." Danny wasn't sure if his promise had sunk in or not, and added, "But you might wanna make a break for it first opportunity."

The ghost had collected himself and charged at Danny, who dodged and blasted him with an ecto-beam. Then, when the guard was pinned, stunned, against a nearby wall, Danny took out his Fenton Thermos and sucked him in, making a mental note to question him before he was released back into the Ghost Zone.

His attention was brought back to the present by the familiar whirl of a charging ecto-cannon, and Danny managed to avoid losing his head on instinctive maneuvering alone.

"Leave this defenseless child alone, you ecto-freak!" Jack Fenton barked, taking aim again.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Danny groaned, trying to tally how many of Jazz's rules he'd broken so far.

"Wait!" The little girl shouted, "He wasn't- I mean he-!"

"There, there dear," Maddie cut the girl off in a soothing, motherly tone, "We're professional ghost hunters! We'll get rid of this mean ol' ghost for you!"

_'There's something truly disheartening in hearing your own parents insult you and meaning it,' _Danny thought dryly. He groaned as a familiar chill went through him and his ghost sense escaped his mouth in a blue mist.

"Love to stay and chat," Danny said before charging up his aura, "But I've got places to be, and people to question," And with that, Danny pulled one of his newer tricks, turning himself into an intangible, invisible mist that could be detected with ghost radars.

It was much like Jazz's state when she'd been bitten by Spectra's bugs, and actually turned out to be a pretty useful power. Floating over to the next alley, he waited until his parents were gone with the child before turning back to normal.

"Impressive." Danny's lips curled into a scowl as he turned and glared at Walker.

"What are you doing here!" He demanded.

"I told you, ghost kid, you won't be rid of me yet," Walker grinned evilly. "nicely handled back there, by the way. You've gotten faster, punk."

"Among other things," Danny said, the threat clear in his voice as he took up a stance that left him less open. "Why did you attack that little girl!"

"Because she's dangerous," Walker said simply. "And not just to me, kid. You didn't do yourself any favors saving her. Now she and her friends will be even harder to scare off."

"What?" Danny said, confused, "What are you-?"

"You're not the only one who's busy, kid," Walker interrupted abruptly, "See ya round. And next time won't be so pleasant for ya. I'll capture you yet, punk!" Before Danny could protest, Walker teleported away. Danny was left scowling darkly at the spot that Walker had been in moments earlier.

Grumbling slightly, Danny turned around…

…Almost careening right into a microphone.

_"Mr. Phantom, who was that ghost you were talking to!"_

_"Mr. Phantom, what was your real name when you where alive!"_

_"How 'bout a smile, Danny!"_

_"Exactly how did you die, Mr. Phantom!"_

_"Mr. Phantom, over here!"_

Danny was torn between yelling in frustration and laughing hysterically at the many, many yelling news crews in front of him.

"Sorry," Danny said as a bright flash when off right in his face momentarily blinding him. "I really don't have time for questions right now…" And, before they could ask any more questions, Danny flew off, invisible.

Still, he could help but smile as he muttered one thing to himself during the flight back home…

"At least now they got the name right…"

_**

* * *

**_

"Danny, where have you been!"

"You're half an hour late, young man!" Danny cringed guiltily as his parents yelled at him, catching Jazz's eye long enough to send her a silent plea for help.

Like any good older sister, Jazz was unsympathetic towards his current plight, and after shooting him an I-Told-You-So look, she went back to reading. (_AN; I've got two younger brothers and one older one, can you tell?_)

"You missed Dinner, but there's leftover Meatballs and Gravy in the fridge next to the samples we got of the Ecto-goo monster." Maddie finished. Both she and Jack left, presumably for the lab, and Danny cocked an eyebrow at his sister.

"How does she expect me to tell them apart?" He asked her. Jazz could help but smile at the crack about their mother's admittedly bad cooking. Maddie herself even laugh and joke that, other then her wonderful baking, the kitchen wasn't her domain. Danny was the best cook in the family, something their parents took advantage of as much as possible.

"How many_ other _rules did you break, Danny?" Jazz asked, not really as mad as she was trying to sound. Danny knew it, too, as he paused in an exaggerated thoughtfulness.

"I never left Amity Park," He said at least, "At least, I don't think I did…" Jazz rolled her eyes as Danny flopped onto the couch and turned the TV on, ignoring his sister dark look.

_"-Other news, Amity Park infamous Danny Phantom made yet another appearance today, to the child who was none other then Spirits starlet Mandy Francis from the hit series _Spirits_. Diana?" _Danny gave Jazz a confused look as she gasped.

"Jazz?"

"You saw Lita!" Danny's eyebrow went up at the name.

"Who?"

"_Lita_! Lita Banshee, Younger sister of Carl Banshee and ghost hunter in training!" Danny gave Jazz an even more confused look. "You don't watch _Spirits_?"

"I don't have time to watch anything!" Danny reminded Jazz, "Between catching ghosts, doing my homework and fighting for my life, I'm lucky to find time to _sleep_. What's _Spirits_?"

"A TV Show about ghost hunters who chase down evil ghost and exterminate them," Jazz responded.

"Fun," Danny made a face. He didn't like the thought of anyone exterminating him. Especially ghost hunters. Ever since he got his powers, one thing Danny learned well was the pain if a ghost hunter's weapons.

"It's just a TV show," Jazz said.

"You watch it?" Danny said, confused. Jazz usually hated TV, and down right despised anything to do with hunting ghosts. The red head blushed slightly.

"Uh… y-yeah…" She said feebly, "I've seen an episode or two, no big… just a comparative experiment…"

"-Derris, are you worried for your and the crew's safety now that you're up against real ghosts?"

"OhmiGod!" Jazz screeched, turning up the volume, "Derris Brown!" Danny shot Jazz a dry look that she either didn't notice or ignored.

_"No way, Diana," _Derris responded, smiling at the camera, _"It'll take a lot more then secondhand spooks to scare us off, right Electra?"_

_"Of course!"_ The pretty girl on Derris' left chirped,_ "The fact that Mandy here stood up to the ghost that tried to hurt her today is proof of that,"_

_"Were you scared when Danny Phantom attacked you, Many?"_ Diana asked the little girl Danny now recognized as the girl from the alley.

_"He didn't attack me," _Mandy corrected, frowning, _"He stopped another ghost from hurting me. Then two ghost hunters came and he left before I could say thanks,"_

"…Two ghost hunters?" Jazz repeated. Danny flinched.

_"So, you believe Phantom is a good ghost?"_ Diana pressed.

_"Good and evil is a difficult concept to question, Diana," _Derris cut in, much to Danny's disappointment (He'd wanted to hear the girl's answer.)_ "It's unfair to ask a ten year old to give that label to someone on the basis of one meeting. If you want to know if Phantom's really good or evil check out the project my co-stars and I came to Amity to work on,"_

"Project?" Jazz and Danny repeated as one.

_"Project?"_ Diana said, blinking, _"What project?"_ It was Electra who answered, with an absolutely brilliant smile.

_"Derris, Mandy and I all came to Amity Park to make a documentary on real ghosts, most especially the famous Danny Phantom!"_ Then, with a little laugh, she added, _"It's gonna be really fun, and we can't wait to start!"_

In the Fenton living room, Jazz and Danny sat dead still. It was Danny who broke the silence with a scream that had even those beyond the Fenton Portal trembling in fear.

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"**_

* * *

**WoM- _That's all for today, folks! How bout some feedback? I can't answer reviews here, but if you have any questions or complaints, leave me your e-mail and I'll contact you._**


	2. Scene 2

**WoM-_ Wow, you guys accepted this fic with open arms! Here's Chapter Two for all you kind, ego-boosting reviewers out there. Also, I'd like to take the time to say that (If you haven't already noticed) the quotes I put up aren't just random things I enjoy, but tie in with the chapter._**

* * *

"_My luck is so bad that if I bought a cemetery, people would stop dying."_

_**-Ed Furgol**_

* * *

**Scene 2 **

"So let me get this straight; You're about to become a household name across the United States, _and_ get to spend time around one of the hottest award winning actresses our age, and you're **_upset_**?" Tucker frowned, cocking his head, "Am I missing something here?"

"Tucker, this is serious," Danny glared at his friend, "There are gonna be cameras everywhere, including my **_house_**!"

The three friends where hiding in a secluded part of an old park in Amity, discussing the recent turn of events and comparing answers on their latest homework assignment. Danny didn't want to risk saying anything at school, since cameras were being set up all over the place there due to the excessive ghost attacks centering around Casper High. (most especially by the elusive Danny Phantom.)

Jazz was busy trying to get more information on what was going on, and (Hopefully,) A layout of where all the cameras were, so Danny knew the places to avoid when going ghost. Luckily, no one seemed suspicious about the girl's inquiries, since almost all of Amity was excited about the prospect of famous stars shooting a big movie in little ol' Amity.

"Well, your parents _are_ the local Hunters," Sam smiled sympathetically, as she dug through Danny's backpack for his notes "Other then Valerie, anyways. And since no one except us knows about her, of course they're gonna put a lot of focus on your parents." Sam stopped, wide eyed. "What is this doing in here?" She asked, gingerly holding up an ecto-blaster.

"Mom insisted," Danny shrugged, "She thinks the ghosts are gonna attack us more now that this movie's being made. Jazz has one, too, but she's keeping it in her room." Sam cringed and put the blaster back into the book bag delicately. "Relax," Danny told her, rolling his eyes, "The safety's on. I'm not gonna risk getting shot it the back like that, and I do know a thing or two about weaponry thanks to my parents. Anyways, Mom and Dad are helping Mr. Grey with the security for the film crew, equipment and actors. Meaning if I try anything, they'll be the ones who suffer, and If I _don't _do anything, I could be exposed to the entire **_country_** over the big screen!"

"Maybe you can just lay low," Sam suggested. "If what you said about Walker is true, I'm guessing the ghosts aren't too thrilled about this thing, either. If you just stay fully human as much as possible and the ghost attacks slow down, I'm sure the crew will get bored and leave. That way, no one's a fault."

"I wouldn't count on that theory if I were you," A cool, cultured voice said behind the trio. Danny froze, recognizing it in an instant.

"**_Plasmius_**?" He jumped to his feet, going ghost, "Why are _you_ here?" Narrowing his eyes, he added, "Did you have anything to do with this mess?"

"Oh, _please_!" Vlad snorted, "Do you _honestly_ think I'd risk that kind of exposure? Use your head, Daniel, I'm here to stop this ridiculous venture from my _incompetent_ rival,"

"Rival?" Danny repeated.

"Marcus Kimbers, owner, founder and CEO of Kimbers Inc, a company in dispute with my own." Vlad explained. "Kimbers is a fool, though, so I never took the proper steps in eliminating him and preventing this disaster."

"Why do you care?" Danny's eyebrow kicked up, "I'm the one at risk here. I don't think even mom and dad would make the connection between your accident and mine, on the chance I am exposed,"

"It's not a chance I'm willing to take," Vlad said grimly, "Not all ghost hunters are as inept as your father, and my ecto-acne was a major case in the paranormal world back in my day. If anyone revisits that, exposure will become the least of my fears."

"But if the other ghosts don't want this movie, either-!" Tucker began.

Vlad snorted, apparently more irritated that he was reduced to actually speaking to Danny's friends (He'd always avoided it in the past. Danny was the only one worth his time.) "Smarter ghost like Walker, Skulker and Fright Knight all see this for what it truly is, a threat to their very existence. Stupid or daring ghost on the other hand--"

"--will see it as a way to get attention," Danny realized, his mood souring. "Great. As if I didn't have to put up with the Box Ghost enough before,"

"You're not to fight at all, Daniel," Vlad said sharply, "These ghosts are hopeless fools. If you try and fight them, you'll make yourself a focus of attention, and thereby risk your little secret getting out even more. Your friends here and young Jasmine may keep your half ghost state to themselves, but do you honestly think someone as money hungry as Kimbers would, with as big of a discovery as this would be to the Paranormal world?" Danny scowled. He wanted to ask how Vlad knew that Jazz knew about the halfa thing, but decided he had bigger things to worry about.

"So you expect me to sit around and do nothing while ghosts are attacking innocent people?" Danny demanded.

"If you want to protect yourself and those you care about, yes," Vlad snapped, "It's clear you're close to these two, and your family. If you expose yourself, you expose them. Everyone after you will realize the easiest thing to do is target those you love. With the right hostage, they can get you to agree to murder if they felt so inclined." Tucker and Sam stiffened.

"We've been helping Danny since he became half ghost," Sam told him, "We know how to protect ourselves."

"Yeah!" Tucker agreed. "What she said!"

"What about your useless father, hm? Or Jasmine?" Vlad said, narrowing his eyes at Danny, "They'll be put at risk as well, you know." Danny scowled.

It was true he'd never thought of putting his family in danger when he first got involved in this whole ghost thing. Especially Jazz, who had tried to keep herself as distant from the family profession as possible. Vlad, however, was always good at hitting the right spot to make people do and say as he pleased. But Danny was through playing by Vlad's rules.

"I can protect them," Danny told Vlad, "I've protected everyone else for this long, and I'll protect them too," Vlad sighed.

"Stubborn fool," He grumbled. And, after shooting Danny one last scathing glare, Vlad quite literally disappeared right in front of their eyes.

"Okay, show of hands. Who thinks Spooky Multi-billionaire's gone for good?" Sam asked sarcastically in the surprised silence that followed Vlad's abrupt exit.

No hands went up.

_**

* * *

**_

Vlad reappeared a little outside of Amity, where his limo was parked and waiting. His driver, a ghost himself, was unfazed by his boss' means of entrance. Very little could surprise Vlad's ghostly servants, though a few had raised an eyebrow when hearing about the powerful halfa's battle with a fourteen-year-old boy.

Lately, though, fewer and fewer ghosts judged Danny by his age, as his strength and powers were growing at a remarkable rate. This hadn't seemed to surprise Vlad, who instead of being upset, was greatly pleased with the boy's power.

"Did the boy agree, Master Plasmius?" he asked as his boss transformed into a human and entered the car.

"No," Vlad said shortly. "There's been a change of plans. Take me to the Fenton's household." A little puzzled, the servant did as he was told.

Vlad brooded darkly as he watched what was becoming familiar landmarks pass. It seemed his trips to Amity were getting more numbered by the day lately. And with each one, his knowledge of the people in Amity grew.

For example, the girls laughing outside the Nasty Burger right there were Star Rayon and Paulina Sanchez. Star was useless, but Paulina's infatuation with young Daniel's ghost form could prove advantageous at some point in the future.

And over there, talking to the camera crew, was Damon Grey, Valerie's father. Remembering to have constant 'accidents' take place in the man's workplace was a minor hassle, but very necessary. If Grey was left on his own, he'd quickly regain his lost fortunes, and Vlad could risk losing a very important pawn in his plans.

**_'BOOM!'_**

_'Speaking of the young Miss Grey…'_ Vlad thought in amusement, glancing up to see the girl fly overhead, apparently chasing the Box Ghost yet again. Vlad looked back to Damon, to find him considerably paler (and clearly angrier) as he watched the girl, the crew around him bustling to get her actions on film.

He had to admit, it was an ingenious move on Danny's part to reveal the girl to her father. Damon was able to restrict Valerie far more then anyone else, and that made moving about easier for the young halfa. This way, he didn't have to fight his little friend _or_ worry about her as much.

Still, he made a mental note to speak with her privately later about toning it down in front of the cameras. He couldn't risk someone tracing her equipment back to his company. Even though Dalv, the branch of his company devoted to Ghost Hunting, was kept on the low, he'd made enough enemies in the human world to know they'd be clawing for a chance to call foul play.

Humans were like that. Fueled by greed and desires for self-preservation. Ghosts were as well, but the fact that they were less subtle about it made them somewhat less dangerous on that effect. So many humans were petty and self serving, Something Vlad had learned well before the incident with the Proto-Portal.

He had no doubt Danny would someday see it too. It would take a while since Danny was so stubborn, but someday the ones he protected would betray him to serve themselves, opening Danny's eyes to the real world. He couldn't play 'Hero' forever, and Vlad was a patient man.

"We're here, Sir," His driver said, stopping the car, "How long will you be?"

"Head back home," Vlad told him, ignoring the question as he got out of the car, "I will call you when I need your services again." Not troubled by the demand, The ghost driver obediently pulled away, heading back to the city limits so he could phase the car and fly it home.

"**_Vlad Masters_**?" A surprised female voice said loudly behind Vlad. His smile was warm when he turned to face her, but couldn't help but take on a more sadistic edge as he acknowledged the greeting, taking in the girl's pale face.

"Jasmine, how wonderful to see you again…"

_**

* * *

**_

"What are you doing here?" Jazz took a deep, calming breath and mentally patted herself on the back when her question didn't come out as suspicious as she would've made it had she met up with the billionaire alone.

"Just thought I'd stop in," Vlad said airily. "I hope your mother's doing well?"

"Fine," Jazz said, her voice becoming a little tighter. Derris seemed to notice this, as he shot her a curious look. Wincing, Jazz decided to distract both her brother's archenemy and the super cute mega hunk next to her with an introduction. "Mr. Masters, this is Derris Brown, an actor in the Documentary that's being made here," Little in her doubted that Vlad didn't know this already, "Derris, this is Vlad Masters, a friend of the family."

"And the head of Masters Incorporated," Derris said warmly, moving to shake the man's hand, "A pleasure, sir. I've actually been considering a part in a movie Masters Media is planning on doing. It'll be my first movie debut, not counting _Living Spirits_," Jazz flinched slightly at the title of the documentary, a little uneasy about exactly how appropriate it was for a film focusing on her brother.

"Have you?" Vlad said with equal warmth, if not more, "Well, I'm sure you'll be excellent for whatever role you try."

_'Apparently Derris isn't the only actor here…'_ Jazz thought dryly, frowning at the sharply dressed man in front of her. _'Lousy, evil…'_

"Well! I bet you're tired after such a long trip, Mr. Masters!" Jazz said sweetly, "It's not good to neglect your health. Maybe you should just check into your hotel and get some rest. I can tell mom and dad that you're in town when they come back later tonight."

"Hotel?" Vlad repeated in amusement, "Now, why would I stay somewhere so impersonal when I have such good friends right here? Your father did invite me to stay whenever I wanted, after all. I believe he even went so far as to promise me young Daniel's room…?" Jazz stiffened.

Having Vlad in Amity was bad enough, she was not letting him within ten feet of her brothers room, where he stashed all the ghost hunting equipment he and Jazz had created or improved upon. Thankfully, Jazz was good at thinking on her feet. (Though she wasn't exactly to Danny's level. Sometimes she was amazed with the whoppers her little brother could tell in a bind…)

"And I'm sure Dad would love to come through on his promise, Mr. Masters." Jazz said, her tone never losing it's honeyed quality. "It's just I didn't think you'd enjoy living in a house where your **_every single_** move and word was caught on film…" Vlad's eyebrow twitched.

"…You've put camera's in your house…?" Vlad said in a calm, even voice.

"For the documentary, sir," Derris piped up, smiling, "Cameras in every room, even the bathroom. We didn't want to miss a minute of Ghostly action." Okay, that one caught even Jazz off-guard. Her parents let them put cameras in the **_bathroom_**? Man were they gonna catch it from her!

"…Well, I suppose I'll just have to live with it," Vlad said with a tight smile. "After all, Jack's family is practically my family-" (Jazz couldn't restrain a snort of distain at that one) "-and I have a much clearer head for business then they do. I merely wish to stay and make sure my dearest friends and their children are protected from the cruel, unforgiving world of greedy money sharks. I'm sure you understand, Mr. Brown?"

"Of course, Mr. Masters," Derris said, his smile never wavering, "It's great that you've got someone you care so much about."

"Yes," Vlad chuckled, "Well now, I think I'd better retire until Jack and Maddie come home. Like Jasmine said, I've had the most tiring trip coming here. The guestroom is still next to Daniel's right Jasmine?"

"Of course, Mr. Masters!" Jazz said, her voice a bit higher in her anger towards her parents and the billionaire. "Let me show you…"

"No, no, Jasmine, I know the way," Vlad said warmly. "I wouldn't want to tear you away from _entertaining_ your guest," Jazz usually wasn't a violent person, but she suddenly had to resist the urge to sock Vlad for that one. And Danny put up with this _every time_ he saw Vlad? No wonder he hated him so much…

"You know," Derris said casually as Vlad entered the Fenton's home, "You have the face for TV, but definitely not the talent. No offence,"

"None taken," Jazz sighed, "It was that obvious?"

"If that's how you treat a family friend, I truly pity your enemies," Derris laughed warmly. Jazz blushed.

"Yeah well… Vlad has a way of getting to people," She muttered.

"Noticed that," Derris smiled knowingly.

"You should see my brother fight with him," Jazz could stop the grin that begged to come out at that thought, "That's entertainment in it's most glorious form,"

"Any reason he's still considered a family friend when so much of your family hates him?" Derris asked, amused already.

"Yes, but it's a long, _complicated_ story," Jazz sighed.

"Another day, then," Derris said, extending a hand for Jazz to take, "Care to give me the grand tour?" Jazz grinned.

"I'd be delighted to!" She said, about to take his hand when the control panel for the house caught her eye and she smirked evilly, "But first…"

Rushing over, she opened the panel with her key and flipped the one for the second floor from OFF to ON.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

"Oh, Mr. Masters, did I forget to tell you about the anti-ghost energy shields mom and dad put up around all the bedrooms?" She called up innocently, "They're not exactly stable yet and keep shocking Danny so we usually have them off, but I figured we didn't want to take any risks while we had guests." Jazz ducked to hide her grin.

She had lied about two things in that statement. The shields were perfectly stabilized (Though Jack and Maddie didn't realize that, and were confused at why Danny and Danny _alone_ couldn't get into his room whenever they were on.) and so far Maddie and Jack only put them around theirs, Danny and Jazz's rooms. Turning back to Derris, who was trying desperately not to laugh, Jazz's grin widened.

"Ready for that tour?"

_**

* * *

**_

"Derris is really pushing my buttons lately…" Electra grumbled, brushing back some of her short blonde hair in annoyance, "And you, would you stop jumping around? You're giving me a migraine!"

This last comment was directed at Mandy, who wouldn't sit still as Electra rested at an outside table at the local fast food place ('Nasty Burger' Electra made a disgusted face at that name, making a mental note never to eat there, though it didn't matter since she never ate fried foods,) to try and catch her breath from all the walking around they did that day. Mandy looked back at her, unfazed. Everyone from the staff to the cast was used to Electra's temperament, which could change drastically in the span of a sneeze.

Electra was naturally stubborn and distrustful, and often resorted to mocking other people's beliefs. Though she'd accept Christmas presents, Electra didn't practice any particular religion, and refused to believe that which she couldn't see.

"Derris wanted to get a better look of the Fenton house," Mandy said, sitting down across from Electra. "We'll be doing a lot of filming there, and besides, he wanted to see real ghost hunting weapons." Electra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she snorted, "Derris tells people what they want to hear, and that's what the Fentons wanted to hear. Only thing he's interested in is turning that red head know-it-all into his next arm trophy." Mandy shrugged, kicking her feet back and forward to amuse herself while waiting for Electra, since she was forbidden from moving around anymore.

There was definitely truth to Electra's words, bitter as they were. Derris was smart, with a honeyed tongue and sharp eyes. He knew what the people wanted to see and hear and gave it to them. It'd worked in their favor with the show, but as far as real life went, both Mandy and Electra found his behavior immoral and manipulative. He wasn't a bad guy himself, just… sneaky.

"It's not gonna work on her," Mandy said casually, "Maybe at first, but Jazz is smart, she'll see through him after a while, and Derris will regret it," Electra shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Mandy was always making all sorts of crazy predictions about people, even if she only knew them for less then a day. The creepy thing was, she was always right. It was a fact that had many members of the staff bringing lotto tickets and such to the girl in hopes of a clear prediction, but whenever something like that was in front of her Mandy would only giggle and dodge away, never telling them anything.

"Didn't I tell you to stop the psychic mumbo jumbo around me?" Electra said irritably, "You know I don't like that stuff," Mandy opened her mouth to respond when their attention was diverted with a loud yell.

"HEADS UP!"

_'CRASH!'_

Electra and Mandy screamed in union, ducking under their table. Electra gasped and stared wide eyed as a bizarre looking machine floated over the table a little ways down from theirs, where some poor kid had crashed when the… _thing_ had knocked into it.

"Behold! Fear my power! For I, Technus, Master of All Things Electronic and most Hip Ghost in the World, cannot be stopped by mere mortals!"

"How 'bout an ecto-blaster?" the boy snapped, firing a laser-like weapon at the ghost. Technus yelped loudly when it struck him, pinning him against a nearby wall. He looked startled when the components to his machine fell apart, revealing the ghost underneath.

"Curse you!" he yelled, floating up, "I, Technus, will be back after I find a form that can stay stable under the power of your weapon!" and with a bright flash, what was left of the ghost's machine suit blew up, and the ghost himself was gone.

"Annoying little…" The boy grumbled under his breath, standing up and working the kinks out of the arm he'd fallen onto when he crashed into the table, "Guess it's a good thing mom made me take this…"

"Fenton?" A surprised Chinese teenager in a letterman jacket said, approaching the boy with a perky looking blue eyed blonde attached to his arm, "You okay?"

Next to the couple, an uncaring Latino girl ignored the conversation, apparently impatient for the two to stop talking to the black haired boy so they'd start listening to her again.

"Fenton?" Electra repeated under her breath, her eyes darting back to the ecto-gun the boy still held in his hand.

The boy, now revealed to be the youngest child of the ghost-hunting couple that had been driving Electra insane since they got to the set of the shoot for the introduction to the Documentary, (The reason Electra had jumped at the opportunity to scout for people to interview,) wince slightly and blushed at the boy's question, his eyes darting to the Latino girl quickly before returning to the football player.

"Ah, y-yeah!" He stammered, apparently nervous. Glancing at the broken table, he added, "That didn't hurt as much as it looked like it did… Sorry about the table," The apology was directed at the manager, who came out to see what the commotion was about.

"Relax, kid," he said, "Amity Clean-up will take care of that. It ain't the first time we've had an attack,"

"Thanks," The Fenton boy said, "I'm just gonna head home now. According to Jazz, I've got a visitor and she's busy," Electra rolled her eyes, wondering for a moment exactly how busy Derris had her.

"You!" Mandy yelled excitedly, grinning at the boy and gaining the attention of the entire crowd. Electra bit back the misery-filled moan that wanted so desperately to escape.

"Uh, do I know-?" Fenton started, only to cut himself off with a sharp gasp. Electra barely heard it, though, over the Latino's high pitch, excited scream that had everyone in a mile radius flinching.

"**_ELECTRA LUNETTE!_**" She screamed, "_OhmyGodI'myourbiggestfan_!" Electra forced herself not to shoot her young co-star an evil look as she laughed and smiled, working furiously to decipher exactly what the girl had screeched. If there was one thing that annoyed her, it was obsessive screeching fans.

"Thank you," She said warmly, "It's great to be in Amity. All the people here are so nice!"

"I bet…" Danny muttered under his breath. Electra shot him a curious look at that.

"Don't worry," Mandy whispered to him, though only Fenton and Electra caught it over the crowd's babbling (And Electra only because she found this boy more suspicious then the mass of people fighting to talk to her.) "I won't tell, I swear!"

"Tell what?" Danny asked, confused. Mandy just giggled and fell back into place beside Electra.

"Have any of you had a run in with Phantom?" She asked loudly before Electra could demand what that was about. "We need to find people who know him pretty well."

"Ooh, ooh, I have!" the Latino said excitedly, "The Ghost Boy's saved my life! Loads of times, too! It's our connection, you see, he knows we're meant to fall in love with one another!"

No one saw Danny's face turn a shade of scarlet not yet discovered by man. A good thing, too, lest anyone become suspicious. Sometimes being invisible (Metaphorically speaking,) was actually pretty useful.

"He's saved you, huh?" Electra said, "And more then one times?"

"Uh-huh!" Paulina said, nodding vigorously, "Did I mention I got the lead in all my school plays since grade school?" Electra forced back the sigh that wanted to escape.

"Well, then, think you can come to this apartment around eight tonight?" She asked, holding out a business card. It was snatched away with a speed that shouldn't have been humanly possible.

"Yes!" Paulina squealed, "Thank you, Electra! You know, if this goes well, maybe I can get a part on _Spirits_!"

"Well, we'll see," Electra said, her smile becoming a little more strained.

Danny flinched as he watched the crowd swallow up around the two actresses with more questions while he walked back to Fentonworks, his depression over the whole documentary thing becoming even deeper.

Even Paulina, his supposed soul mate, would sell him out in a heartbeat for fame. Right now the security of his secret rested with his two best friends and his sister. And every other single person in town would bring him straight to the director of the film for recognition. Four teens, including himself, trying to protect a secret from the prying eyes of cameras, actors, and neighbors.

Maybe he should just move to Canada or something until things cooled down…

* * *

**WoM- _That's all for today! I've gotta get to a Meet-And-Greet with Butch Hartman at MCC in a few hours._**

**Thanks to;**

Bluemystgirl

Skye-chan

Sparky

Dark-Sephy

Shell

Anomaly25

Purple Person

Flairi Blue

IwuvMyKenshyPoo

the sleep warrior

SummerSixEcho

The Great Susinko

leilanisangel

**Next update-** _November 17th_


	3. Scene 3

**WoM- _Whoo, the response to this story is phenomenal! It's awesome to have hard work appreciated. As promised, here's the update, right on scheduled! I had to keep retyping part because my computer is older then me, and really, really hates me. 'mutters about evil computers.' Ah, well. Enjoy!_**

* * *

****

"_I have not yet begun to fight!"_

_**-John Paul Jones**_

* * *

****

**Scene 3 **

Danny was coming to realize exactly how much he hated surprises.

It wasn't enough to come home and stumble upon his parents in the living room speaking to not only the director of the documentary (A pudgy man who kept eyeing Danny thoughtfully.) but his archenemy as well, who'd apparently taken up residence there for the remainder of the film.

As if that wasn't enough, he when upstairs to find he couldn't get into his own bedroom since someone had apparently turned the Anti-ghost shields for the second floor back on. Some higher being must have decided a long time ago that Danny couldn't be electrocuted enough in his lifetime.

And, to wrap it all up, A frustrated Danny had stormed down to the lab for some privacy to find his sister and some pretty-boy TV star flirting. That Derris Brown guy was all over Jazz, not improving Danny's already darkened mood.

Which was exactly why the overwhelmed Halfa had locked himself in the Ops Center, where he now sat banging his head against the wall. And he STILL hadn't figured out what Mandy's 'I won't tell' thing was about.

After all, there was no way she could know he was Danny Phantom after just one meeting with both Dannys, both less then ten minutes long. His own parents couldn't tell, and they'd spent much longer around both his identities! It was impossible that she knew!

…Wasn't it?

He desperately wanted to fly around and vent some steam, but that was impossible with cameras all over Amity. In all honesty, Danny couldn't remember a single time he'd felt more helpless and wronged.

…Well, being forced to Tucker's singing did come close, but still fell a little short.

"Danny, sweetie!" Maddie called upstairs. "Time for dinner!" Danny flinched and slowly got up, dreading going downstairs to the dinnertime tension he knew was coming…

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm telling you, there's no trace of the kid!" Jack said loudly to Vlad and Director Michael Lamburg, "No one has any idea where that Phantom goes during the day!"

"Indeed…" Vlad said, amusement coloring his voice. Danny noticed this and gripped his fork tighter, suppressing a growl. He didn't even notice when the utensil snapped easily in his hand. Jazz did, though, and kicked him under the table to get his attention.

"Well, if we can get a bit of his DNA, a hair or something, that should make him easier to track, shouldn't it?" Michael pressed.

"Of course," Maddie said, "If we had his DNA, we could tell you even more then where he is. The problem is getting it. He's very elusive, and is only ever seen when there's another ghost around."

"You mentioned before that ghost are possessive and obsessive about certain things?" Michael said.

"Yes, their Trigger," Maddie nodded, "The thing that keeps them from crossing over to the next realm of existence."

"Do you know what Phantom's Trigger is?" Michael asked.

"No clue, actually," Maddie said, "Most of the time it's easy to find out just by studying the ghost's powers, and the source of their energies, but Phantom is different from every ghost we've ever fought."

"Maybe that means he isn't evil?" Jazz said hopefully.

"Don't be silly, dear," Maddie said absently, "Most ghost are created by post-human consciousness combined with negative emotions such as fear, anger, hatred and things like that."

"True," Vlad agreed, "And then there are those that simply refuse to allow the lives they lived in the Mortal Realm to go unfulfilled. Longing for something they missed out on while they were alive."

"What if Phantom's one of those?" Derris asked. "Those one's don't sound evil…"

"But they tend to be most obsessive." Maddie sighed, "Most obvious in their Trigger. Such as the ghost you saw attack Danny today, Technus or whatever he called himself." Vlad's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the mention of the ghost, and Danny had a feeling the two had met. "His power clearly comes from technology, and his Trigger is his desire to control the world."

"Yes," Michael agreed, turning his attention to the 14 year old in question. "Excellent shot, by the way. You've been trained for ghost hunting?"

"Of course!" Jack answered for Danny, "Jazzypants, too. Both our kids know how to work every stable weapon we make! We Fentons stick together!" Both Fenton siblings blushed and Jazz when as far as to sink into her seat and out of sight.

"Though naturally we don't allow Danny to use the Fenton GAV," Maddie said absently as she loaded more salad on her plate. "He's too young to drive. Still he knows how to work the weapons in it, and both of our children have been trained in gun safety among other things. We try to keep our experimental projects away from our children, though sometimes their curiosity gets the better of them." A note of motherly disapproval snuck into Maddie's voice here.

"Like the Fenton Portal," Jack piped up, "That turned out for the best in the end, though. Danny got it working, _and_ managed to keep himself from sprouting a third arm!" Danny felt his ears burn at his father's bellowing laugher, not meeting anyone's eyes.

_'I'm dead.' _He thought miserably, _'There's no way someone won't figure everything out before this is over…'_

"Yes, but he still got a nasty shock." Maddie reminded her husband, "And he set off all the ghost detection devices for a week afterwards, to say nothing about how jumpy he was…"

_'Jeeze, just stick an sign on my head, why don't you?'_ Danny was very tempted to yell. Luckily, a cover came for him from a surprising source.

"Just a bit of ecto-energies in the shock, most likely," Vlad said smoothly. "The residue tends to cling for a while before it fades. Nothing for concern, though." Maddie nodded at that.

"That's what I figured." She agreed. Danny couldn't help but notice (with some pleasure,) that although Maddie had said everything was forgiven, she was still very tense around the billionaire.

"So, Danny," Michael said in a friendly tone, "I bet things get pretty interesting around here, huh?" Danny frowned then shrugged, tempted to tell him that he had no idea how interesting things got.

"Jazz and I have learned went to duck," he said instead, "could you please pass a roll?" Looking amused, Derris did as Danny asked.

"Are you always pulling stunts like you did this afternoon?" Michael pressed on despite Danny's standoffishness.

"Nah," Danny said, "My parents are the ghost hunters, not me," _'I spend more time as the ghost they're trying to hunt.'_

"What about at school?" Michael continued, "I hear there're a lot of ghosts there, ghosts that were taken care of before your parents came on the scene…." Danny laughed.

"You think I did that?" He said, shaking his head, "No way. I was running the other way, like any sane person would. Guns aren't exactly welcome at Casper, and how'd you expect me to fight something intangible hand to hand?" Jazz and even Vlad looked impressed at how smoothly Danny had lied to the director, whose face fell when Danny pointed this out.

"That was Phantom, Mr. Lamburg," Jazz piped up, "At least, he saved me from a ghost at our school. Paulina Sanchez, too. She'll tell anyone who gives her five minutes about it."

"So, Phantom shows up at your school a lot?" Michael asked, still directing the questions at Danny. Danny had to suppress a smile at that.

'Much more then he wants to, believe me…' 

"Dunno…" Danny said, casually, "I don't think I remember ever seeing him there, but if Jazz did he probably was," That was honest enough. He never saw himself as Phantom, after all, except after that nasty incident with the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

"Do you think Phantom's evil?" Michael asked.

"No," Danny answered, "Not really…" Vlad cocked an eyebrow at that, obviously catching the implication where no one else did. "Look, I'm gonna head over to Sam's for a bit, okay Mom? I promised to help her with her project for Astrology, since mine is done,"

"Okay, sweetie," Maddie said, "be back before curfew."

"And call us if you run into any ghosts!" Jack added.

"Sure," Danny responded absently, leaving the dining room.

"Cute kid," He heard Michael say to his parents, "Seems pretty sharp, too. Does he have any extracurriculars?" Danny flinched and hastened his steps, wanting to get away from pretty much everyone who was still in the dining room before he had to hear any more.

_**

* * *

**_

"That bad, huh?" Sam said absently as she stuck the foam ball into the flattened metal clothes hanger.

"Five more minutes in there and I would've killed myself!" Danny growled as he finished painting Neptune. "Or someone else. Preferably that nosy director or Vlad. Hell, even that jerk who was all over Jazz would do…" Sam chuckled.

"You are such a Fenton, Danny…" She grinned. "Pass me Mars, please."

"That sounds like something I should take offence to." Danny said, handing her the small red-painted foam ball.

"Should, but don't," Sam interpreted.

"Let's just say I've gained a new appreciation for my family." Danny sighed. "Jazz especially is a lifesaver now. That doesn't leave this room, by the way," Sam shook her head in amusement.

"So any plans for the week after next?" Danny blinked.

"I dunno." He said, confused, "What's happening then?" One of Mars' moons fell from Sam's hands.

"_You don't remember!_" she yelled.

"Remember what!" Danny asked, bewildered. Sam gaped for a moment, then grinned widely.

"Oh, this is gold…" She chuckled.

"Sam, you've got that look on your face again…" Danny said cautiously, edging away from his friend slightly and preparing to go ghost and flee at the gleam in her eyes, the documentary be damned.

If there was one thing in the world that could scare him more then exposure, it was a plotting Sam…

"Never mind, Danny," Sam said, turning back to her project. "Did you find out where the cameras are?"

"Not yet," Danny sighed. "I haven't had a chance to catch Jazz alone. Besides, between Mr. Director and Plasmius, I've been kinda preoccupied."

"Not to mention saving the Nasty Burger from certain doom, I've heard," Sam smirked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"It was just Technus," He muttered. "How much lamer can you get?" Realizing what he'd just said, Danny groaned as Sam giggled.

"Three… Two… One…" they counted down together.

"BEWARE!"

Not even bothering to glance away from Sam, Danny shot out some ecto-goo at the bumbling ghost's mouth before he could go off on one of his tirades. Then Sam sucked him into the spare Fenton Thermos Danny had given her before turning back to her project.

"Box Ghost aside, Danny," Sam said, adjusting one of Jupiter's moons, "Aren't you worried a more powerful ghost is gonna come along? I mean, Plasmius isn't winning any honesty awards last I heard…. Could you gimme Saturn?"

"Well, I don't think he's lying this time," Danny said, handing her the desired foam planet, "Not when his butt's on the line, too."

"Are you willing to risk everyone's lives on that?" Sam asked him. Danny didn't respond, instead putting all his attention on Pluto. "I thought not."

"Still…" Danny sighed, "Until we can map out where I can go ghost, all we can do it cross out fingers and hope for the best."

"Well, there's that, or you can just fight off ghosts as Danny Fenton." Sam reminded him, "Help me with these moons, will you? God, why does Saturn have to have so many…?"

"Actually, I'd rather not," Danny told her as he came over to help stick the small white foam bits to Saturn, "I mean, I know it'd be a lot less suspicious and all, but Honestly, I want to stay out of the documentary all together."

"Camera-shy?" Sam smirked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Danny grinned back. "Anyways, that way I can keep the attention off of me in case some people start making connections."

"And when people on the street ask you if you're related to Jack and Maddie Fenton…?" Sam quizzed him.

"Laugh and back away, then make a break for it first chance I get." Danny responded. "God knows that Jazz is gonna be changing her name before this is over…"

You say that like it's news," Sam laughed, "Jazz has been waiting to change names since before she knew how to _spell_ Fenton." Danny laughed along with her at that.

"Hey, Sam? Have you ever seen this _Spirits_ show?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sam said in disgust. "_Paulina_ watches it!" Sam said that like it was reason enough for her to never want to hear so much as the name of the show spoken in her presence, which may have very well been the case. Then, begrudgingly, she added, "But Tuck's pretty into it. I think he said he's taped every episode."

"Good," Danny sighed in relief, "Tell him to bring them over this weekend."

"You're staying over here this weekend?" Sam asked, though not in a way that said she was upset.

"If I can survive that long with Vlad in the house…" Danny grumbled. "I want to see what the big deal is about, and hopefully learn a little more about all these people. Not to mention I'll need the break from the cameras by then. I might have to use your and Tucker's house to go ghost until everything clears up, and you guys can't come with me if I need to go on a hunt."

"No duh," Sam rolled her eyes, "Relax, Danny, We'll help you keep your cover. Now gimme Uranus." Danny's eyebrow kicked up.

"Okay, I know I should take offence for that one," He said, grinning.

"_…DANNY!_"

_**

* * *

**_

"I don't think your brother likes me very much."

Jazz couldn't help but roll her eyes at that statement, though she did manage to restrain the sigh that would usually accompany it.

"Danny isn't exactly warm and fuzzy to strangers," Jazz said carefully, "Besides, he kinda likes his privacy. As do I, which is why my parents are gonna get chewed out over the bathroom thing."

"What?" Derris asked, confused.

"The camera in the bathroom?" Jazz reminded him, "Yeah, that's not staying in there so long as I live here." Derris' confused look cleared away instantly, and he laughed lightly at that comment.

"Oh, that," He chuckled, "Sorry, I lied about that. I knew you wanted Mr. Masters out, and decided to give you a hand." Jazz looked surprised, then smiled gratefully.

"Oh, t-thanks," She said, a little flustered. "Hey, Derris, if you want, I could show you some of the cooler hang outs around Amity. You know, for the documentary." Here Jazz laughed nervously.

"Of course," Derris said, amused, "For the Documentary." Jazz smiled at him and led him out the door, ignoring her father as he showed off another one of his inventions (He refused to have any cameras actually in the Lab. Dense though he could be, Jack knew full well that other ghost hunters might steal his precious designs first chance they got, especially after the initial success of the Fenton Battle Suit.)

"DERRIS!" an angry voice bellowed, stopping both the actor in question and his red head escort as they reached Jazz's car. Jazz was surprised to see an angry looking Electra storming over, scowling darkly at Derris. Mandy was at her heels, far more placid then the older girl.

"Hey, Electra," Derris said calmly. "Find any good interviewees?" Electra didn't respond to the question, and her accusing scowl didn't let up.

"Why didn't you tell me this is the city the Mansons moved to!" she asked in an angry hiss, "And don't you dare try to tell me you didn't know!" Jazz was honestly surprised when Sam's last name fell from the girls lips. What the heck could the Mansons have done to tick off a big time Hollywood actress?

"Because," Derris said simply, "I knew that then you'd come along for the sole purpose of harassing the poor girl,"

"Poor girl, nothing," Electra snorted, "She deserves to suffer. What's this? Where are you taking her?" Jazz, already bewildered enough as it was, suddenly found herself the center of attention.

"Actually, Jazz is gonna show me the hot spots in Amity, Electra," Derris said smoothly. "Mike's inside talking to Mr. And Mrs. Fenton and Mr. Masters, give him the list and call Garfield and tell him to come pick you up here, he knows the address."

"No thanks," Electra said at once. "I'm not in the mood to go back to the hotel. Mandy can take care of it, I want to have some fun. You don't mind if I tag along, do you, Jazz?" Derris clamped his jaw and narrowed his eyes, looking as if he wanted to protest for a moment, but Jazz missed this in her confusion.

"Not at all," She answered, "The more the merrier, right?"

"Thank you," Electra said, taking the passenger side before Derris could move to claim it, "It's nice to know some girls around here can be genuinely welcoming," Jazz smiled a little at the compliment and subtle sling at girls like Star and Paulina as she climbed into the drivers seat and Derris (rather irritably) took the back.

He knew full well what Electra was doing. While Derris had a talent for smooth talking people until they saw things his way, Electra took a drastically different approach. She more or less bombarded complete strangers with her bizarre moods and ideas and took advantage of their confusion to get what she wanted. And right now she wanted some serious payback.

"So you go to Casper High, Jazz?" Electra asked lightly, purposely turning Derris out of the conversation. "I've never been to a Public High School. What's it like?"

"Actually, and it's a little sad to say this, it's not that different then Hollow High is on _Spirits_." Jazz admitted, "Ghosts attacks every day, unforgiving teachers and the constant threat of the populars."

"Do you know what college you're going to?" Derris asked, determined to be part of the conversation and Electra be damned.

"Not yet," Jazz answered. "I've been accepted into all the Ivy League Colleges, but I think I want to go somewhere a little closer to home," Derris and Electra both gaped at Jazz like fish out of water.

"Why?" Electra asked, staring. Jazz shrugged and shifted uncomfortably.

"I have my reasons," She said firmly.

_'I could never just leave Danny like that,'_ She thought to herself._ 'I'd go out of my mind with worry before the week was out, and who know the things he might get into without me to cover for him with mom and dad…'_

"Here's the place," Jazz said, turning to park in the Bowl-O-Rama.

"Bowling?" Electra exploded, "We're going _bowling_?" Jazz felt her face heat up at the girl's tone, realizing belatedly how low-class this would seem to someone used to the finer things in life.

"Well, I would take you to the Amusement Park or the Theatre or even the local music store, but everything else is closing up now so-!"

"Bowling's fine, Jazz," Derris assured her, "If Electra doesn't like it, she can find something else to do." Behind Jazz's back, Derris shot Electra a look that told her she was more then welcome to do so. Jazz, however, only smiled at him in relief, taking his hand when he opened her door for her and offered her help out.

Pursing her lips, Electra exited the car, 'accidentally' stomping on Derris' foot as she passed her co-star.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Jazz asked, watching Electra's retreating back.

"No, Electra doesn't have a problem with you," Derris chuckled, "It's me she hates,"

"Why? Did you two used to date?" Derris looked alarm and repulsed at the thought of an intimate relationship with the Starlet.

"No!" He said, shuttering slightly, "I think I've always just been able to rub Electra the wrong way, and the way her attitude gets annoying sometimes…"

"I understand," Jazz said, smiling slightly, "Danny and I bickered a lot like that, actually."

_'Before he found out I knew about the ghost thing, that is,'_ Jazz added mentally, 'Now things have been really cool between us for a while…'

"You and your brother are close, aren't you?" Derris asked casually, trying to get a feel for what kind of threat the boy would be to him.

"I like to think so," Jazz said, smiling, "We put a lot of faith into each other, and are really proud when the other succeeds. Honestly, there aren't really any secrets between us. Still, sometimes I get the feeling Danny only thinks of me as his meddling, overprotective older sister…"

"I'm sure you mean more to him then that." Derris assured her with a smile that was a little more forced as he held the door open for Jazz. Major threat. WAY major.

"Thanks," Jazz said with a slight laugh, ducking inside. Electra was waiting impatiently for them both to get in, eyeing the shoe counter distastefully

**_"Jazz?"_**

"Tucker?" Naked surprise flickered across Jazz's face as her little brother's best friend approached them. "What are you doing here?" Danny, Sam and Tucker usually avoided sports at all cost, and since Sam had her own bowling alley none of them saw any real need to go to the public one, where Dash, Paulina, Star and Kwan hung out almost as regularly as the Nasty Burger. As a matter of fact, they were right now grouped in a corner talking, apparently well aware of Derris and Electra's presence and currently plotting a course of action.

"Danny and Sam wanted to talk to me about something in person, and since they dragged me away from Doom VI, I told them I picked the place." Tucker shrugged. Jazz flinched slightly, though applauded Tucker's brilliance. Danny avoided this place like a plague ever since the whole disastrous thing with Paulina, Kitty and Johnny (What had she _seen_ in that jerk?) so making him come back there was the best payback for ruining an evening of solitude.

"Wait, Danny and Sam?" Jazz said, horror striking her as she remembered what Electra had been yelling at Derris before they'd come here. "They're both gonna be here?"

"Yeah," Tucker frowned, not seeing the problem, "Why?"

"Tucker there you- JAZZ!" Danny slid to a stop in front of them, his sneakers squeaking loudly against the polished wooden floors. Danny's expression turned from surprised to guarded when he saw Derris standing next to Jazz, "What are you doing here?" Jazz flinched, knowing from his tone of voice that whatever he needed to tell Tucker was important and Ghost related.

"Just, you know, hanging out," Jazz said airily.

"Danny, what's the hold… up…" Sam stopped dead next to Danny, her face paling as she gaped openly at Electra, who returned the look with a vigor. Then, both girls' expressions twisted into fury, and a twin cry filled the bowling alley.

**_"YOU!"_**

_**

* * *

**_

**WoM- _I sense much anger in my general direction right now… 'shirks away guiltily.' Sorry! The chapter's already 11 pages long, though, and I'm really getting close to the deadline. Don't worry, I've got a break coming up so Next chappie should be longer._**

**Thanks to;**

the sleep warrior

Tetsukon

Shades-of-Pink

Shell

Purple Person

Miyo86

* * *

**Questions;**

Purple Person ('laughing' yeah, can't blame Jazz's anger over that. Wonder what she'd do to her parents if they really did allow something like that... 'winces ' Lets not find outm shall we?)

* * *

**Next update; November 24th, Thanksgiving! See you then!**


	4. Scene 4

**WoM- _There's been a big problem with my computer, so I decided to swap the update dates of FCA and LLL. I'm extremely sorry to all the LLL fans, but it will be updated tomorrow. Let's just hope you see it in your heart to forgive me…_**

* * *

_"There is a great difference between worry and concern. A worried person sees a problem, and a concerned person solves a problem." _

**-Harold Stephens**

* * *

**Scene 4**

"You two know each other?" Danny asked, surprise flickering in his eyes as he glanced between the girls. Neither paid him any mind, too busy scowling murder at each other.

"Well, well, well…" Electra said coolly, "If it isn't the little gothic hussy."

"That hurts, Eel," Sam said sarcastically, "Especially coming from someone whose sole talent is screwing other people,"

"Take that as a yes," Tucker muttered to Danny.

"Electra! Sam!" Jazz said, jumping in and separating the two before things got out of hand (The guy at the shoe counter was eyeing them already, since the whole tri-county area had probably heard Sam and Electra yell,) "Look, whatever the problem is, insults will get you nowhere. Now if you two will calm down and act like civil human beings…"

"Civil? Her?" Electra snorted, "The monkeys in the Zoo are more civil then _Sammy_ here,"

"There's nothing human about cold-blooded life sucking demons from Hell," Sam insisted at the same time. Both girls narrowed their eyes at each other. Sensing the tension, Danny cleared his throat and tugged urgently on Sam's arm.

"Come on, Sam, now's not the time," He reminded her. Electra watched carefully as Sam's expression softened, and she sighed.

"You are so lucky I'm busy right now," She spat at Electra.

"Time and place, Freak," Electra countered angrily. With one last scowl at the blonde, Sam grabbed Danny and Tucker and led them to the opposite side of the bowling ally.

"Nicely handled, Electra," Derris said smoothly, "I think I've seen more maturity in three year olds. And in front of half the town, too."

"Shut the hell up," Electra snapped. "None of this would've happened if you'd warned me like you should've."

"Wait, how do you know Sam?" Jazz asked, frowning slightly.

"My father went to the same private district as her father." Electra said in a chilled tone. "We've known each other since childhood, since our parents hoped we'd become friends. Naturally, we did not. Our parents had an argument when I was six and Sam moved away, since which I've only seen her at a few parties. End of story." Jazz frowned. This couldn't be all there was to it, but she sensed Electra didn't want her asking any more questions. She might've pressed on if she thought it would be a threat to Danny, but…

"How do you know Samantha?" Derris asked, frowning in confusion. Her couldn't see Jack and Maddie being on friendly terms with what her remembered of Mr. And Mrs. Mansion.

"Oh, I've known her pretty much forever through Danny," She answered, "Sam and Danny are best friends, along with Tucker Foley, that other boy you just saw with them,"

"So that was the Sam he was talking about going to help," Derris mused.

"Friends?" Electra repeated, looking over to where the trio was sitting. The look Sam and given the boy when he asked her to calm down was NOT the look you gave to a 'friend.' Watching Sam's face flame after the Fenton boy laughed and said something Electra couldn't hear as he cast an admiring look in Sam's direction, Electra couldn't stop the smirk from spreading on her face.

Jazz missed this, too busy trying to smooth things over with the man who was still watching them warily, but Derris saw it. He considered saying something for a moment before deciding to turn a blind eye.

After all, if Danny had his hands full with preventing a possible murder, he couldn't bother Derris when he was with Jazz.

Speaking of which, the brilliant red-headed girl had finished her conversation with the guy at the shoe counter and was making her way back to them.

"Bad news," Jazz said grimly. "We've gotta leave."

"Over a yelling match?" Derris said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, normally they don't mind that sort of thing." Jazz sighed, "But see, in this town a lot of public arguments end up drawing the attention of ghosts, and they've already had to clean up after one ghost attack here," Jazz didn't mention that this attack had to do with her ex-boyfriend, his girlfriend and her little brother.

"That's fine," Electra said firmly, "In fact, it's getting kinda late anyways. Would you mind just taking us back to your house so we can catch a ride home with Michael?"

"No, of course no," Jazz said, faintly surprised the girl was being so agreeable.

"Maybe we should bring your brother, too." Electra said, "So he doesn't have to walk home in the dark." Jazz flinched slightly at that one, knowing that Danny was in the middle of talking about something important.

"Uh, actually I don't-!" Not heeding Jazz in the slightest, Electra took off for where the ghost busting trio was sitting. Jazz bit back a groan.

"Jazz? You okay?" Derris asked, concerned.

"Me? Fine," Jazz answered, glancing at Danny again in time to see him stop Sam from going for Electra's throat. "It's Danny I'm worried about…"

_**

* * *

**_

"Man, Sam, Last time I saw you with that look in your eyes you were a dragon trying to tear Paulina's head off." Danny said with a weak smile to the still fuming girl. "You okay?"

"Fine," She sighed. "She's just… aarg!"

"Wait, you know Electra Lunette? And you never thought to get me an autograph?" Sam shot Tucker a dry look.

"We're not on the best of terms if you haven't noticed," She said in a droll tone. A smile twitched at the corner of her lips for a moment, before the scowl replaced it again, "I didn't know she was the actress you were talking about, Danny. You should've let Walker tear her to pieces." Tucker and Danny exchanged surprised looks behind her back. Sam never felt that much animosity towards anyone, Paulina included.

"Right, anyways I need to talk you to Tucker." Danny said, changing the subject as they sat down. As curious as he was, he knew Sam wouldn't just tell him what had happened to make things so hostile between her and the actress.

"What about?" Tucker said, picking up on the lifeline instantly. He got the same vibes from the Goth, obviously, and agreed with Danny to give her the space she needed. Sam spared the two a grateful smile, digging through her purse for a pencil to play with. She liked to keep her hands busy during conversations, especially ones she had to do a lot of thinking in.

"I wanted to watch _'Spirits,'_" Danny explained, "I want to get a feel for what these people think we do, so I don't give them anything important. And do you think you're up for a little hacking?" Tucker grinned.

"Dude, when am I not up for hacking?" He asked. "Who's the victim?"

"The director of the Documentary," Danny answered. "I don't trust him for one second. He's up to something, and I need you to find out what,"

"If I find anything, I'll give it to you tomorrow in school." Tucker said, "I'll pretend they're notes for Lancer's class of something."

"Thanks," Danny said gratefully.

"You know, we can probably throw the crew workers off a little, too," Sam piped up suddenly, "We can tell people there have been sightings of you around certain places to take some of the heat away. Use the rumor circuit to our advantage,"

"Hey, I never thought of that!" Tucker said, brightening. Danny laughed.

"Leave it to Sam to come up with the ideas that take a drawback and turn it into an advantage," He said approvingly. Sam blushed brightly at his approval. Tucker, on the other hand, rolled his eyes and sighed mentally at the stubborn obliviousness of his friends.

"But it will only work so long as the camera crew is following the rumors." Tucker frowned, finding the flaw in her plan. "After they start catching on, they might stop chasing ghosts that don't exist."

"Yeah, but by then they might think the whole ghost thing is just an urban myth." Sam pointed out.

"An urban myth with the entire town plus as witnesses?" Tucker asked dryly. Danny shrugged.

"They might figure we just said those things for attention," Danny defended Sam, "Our claim to fame, y'know?"

"Right, because everybody wants the world to think they're liars," Tucker said sarcastically.

"There's nothing wrong with a little optimism, Tuck," Danny reminded her, shaking his head.

"Except when it's not realistic," Tucker countered. Danny groaned as Sam's all too familiar argument was used against him by another source, and Sam responded by playfully chucking her pencil at Tucker's face. He ducked away with a yelp, giving her a mock glare. "Anyways, when do you want the _'Spirits'_ DVDs, Dan?"

"This weekend," Danny responded, "We're crashing at Sam's place. Her parents already cleared it." Tucker brightened.

"I call the guest room on the first floor!" He said instantly.

"Just don't expect me to watch those," Sam said in disgust, ignoring Tucker. "I am NOT watching Eel act,"

"Eel?" Danny repeated, confused.

"It's what I call Electra," Sam smirked. "Electra Estella Lunette. E.E.L. I came up with it when we were like, three."

"Clever," Danny grinned.

"Still can't believe you know her and never said a word to us…" Tucker grumbled.

"To be honest, I'm trying to forget that I know her," Sam snapped. "Trust me, Electra's not as great as you obviously think she is." Sam didn't mention that she didn't even know Electra was an actress now.

"She certainly seemed like a real sweetheart back here," Danny agreed with Sam dryly, motioning towards where the two girls had been fighting.

"Thank you!" Sam said with a vigor, making Danny blush slightly. This time Tucker really did roll his eyes.

"You want me to leave so you two can get a room?" He asked.

**_"TUCKER!"_** Danny and Sam yelled as one, obviously embarrassed.

"Hey, you're Danny, right?" All three friends froze at the familiar voice, before Sam's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Uh, yeah?" Danny said uncertainly, puzzled as to why a famous TV star would be talking to him.

"Sorry to bother you-" (Here there was a cough in Sam's direction that sounded suspiciously like _'liar!'_) "-But I'm afraid that we've been asked to leave. Me, Derris, and Jazz were all planning on going back to your house since Michael could give Derris and I a ride back to the hotel. You wanna come with? It's bound to be better then walking home in the dark," Danny blanched slightly.

"Actually…"

"Actually," Sam cut in coldly. "I think Danny would rather walk then get stuck in the same airspace as a troll like you for more then one minute."

"Well, I was gonna say I had to stay here a little longer and to go ahead without me, but…" Everyone ignored Danny's dry muttering.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Electra said to Sam, not sounding all that sorry, "Didn't mean to make you jealous, Sammy."

"What?" Sam said, caught off guard there, "Jealous? Of you? I'm not-!"

"It's just, since Jazz told me you two were just friends and I'm gonna be seeing a lot of Danny thinks to the documentary, I thought I might wanna start off on the right foot with him. Gotta say though, Sammy, I never expected you to be the over-controlling girlfriend type…" There was a pause for a moment when what she's said dawned on Sam and Danny.

**_"S/HE'S NOT MY GIRL/BOYFRIEND!"_** They yelled as one, jumping up. Both of their faces were flaming at the all-too familiar accusation.

"Oops," Electra said casually, "Sorry, my mistake. Though now that you mention it, Danny does seem a little above the level of a little Goth girl…" Sam dived for Electra, and would've had the pleasure of strangling her if Danny hadn't grabbed her to stop the murder from happening.

"Dude," Tucker whispered, giving Danny a pointed look. The Halfa sighed.

"You know what? I changed my mind," Sam stopped struggling.

**_"WHAT?"_** She yelled.

"Great!" Electra said happily, "I'll go tell Derris and Jazz!" and with that, the blonde starlet walked away to where the other two were waiting patiently.

"Danny!" Sam hissed angrily, "How could you-?"

"Because she would've stayed until I agreed," Danny muttered back, "And she would've kept pushing your buttons until you got in trouble. Remember what your parents said after the thing with Freakshow?" Sam flinched and calmed down.

"Still," She said, not willing to just let the subject die, "Did you have to agree?" Danny smiled at her weakly.

"Tell you what," Danny said, "You handle the rumors thing, and I'll see if I can get Electra to back off for everyone's sake." Sam grinned at that.

"Deal!" She agreed.

"Danny!" Electra called hastily from where she stood with Derris, Jazz and Paulina. (Who'd leeched herself to the Starlet, like a shark drawn to blood.) "Come on, we gotta go!" Sam didn't miss the naked surprised that flitted across the pretty Latino girl's face when she saw Electra was apparently on close terms with Danny.

"Hang on!" Danny called back. "You two be careful, okay?" Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker, "I've got a bad feeling, and I don't want you guys getting hurt."

"Come on, Danny," Tucker protested, "When are we not careful?" Danny gave him a dry look, and Tucker suddenly remembered their first meeting with Skulker. "Well, when is _Sam_ not careful?"

"Don't worry, Danny," Sam said, giving him a confident smile, "We haven't survived everything we've been through to let any of this bring us down. Not that you'd let it," Danny smiled gratefully a little at the girl's faith in his abilities, which even he had his doubts about.

"Well, see you tomorrow in school." Danny said, walking rather reluctantly over to his sister. Sam's eyes narrowed again as Electra immediately started chatting it up with Danny, still putting on the 'let's-be-friends' act.

"Look at it this way, Sam," Tucker said sympathetically, "At least now you have someone you can hate more then Paulina," Sam look her eyes off Danny and Electra long enough to pin Tucker with a hard glare. "Shutting up now,"

_**

* * *

**_

"So, Danny, What's your favorite class in school?" Electra asked in a friendly tone. She'd forgone the front seat, sitting in the back with Danny. Her desire for revenge against Sam was greater then the urge to make Derris miserable.

"I have to pick one?" Danny asked dryly, "They're all just so exciting…"

"Danny," Jazz's warning tone rang, as she glanced into the rearview mirror long enough to glare at her little brother. "I know you've had some difficulties at school, but that's no reason to be so negative about it,"

"Difficulties?" Electra repeated, confused.

"Lancer loves to pin stuff on me," Danny said quickly, looking out the widow at the road rolled by. "I've had so many detentions they're starting to consider just putting my name on the list at the beginning of each week and getting it over with."

"Nice," Electra laughed, genuinely impressed the boy could cause that much trouble.

Danny didn't respond, though he was alert after a sharp chill and a gasp of blue mist. Jazz heard him, too, and gave him another look in the rearview. Though this one read something more like _'Not here!'_ Before anyone could say anything, loud screams were heard a little ways down the street, combined with the chillingly familiar scent of smoke…

"What's that?" Derris asked, craning his head to see what the problem was.

"I don't know," Jazz answered, her lips pursing together. "But I'm gonna find out. Electra, Derris, follow me so you two can help, too. Danny, you stay here and call for help. Tell them what's going on as soon as they get here." As she pressed her cell phone into her brother's hand, she whispered under her breath so the TV stars couldn't hear her, "There's no cameras in the car," Getting her message, Danny gave his sister a small smile.

"Got it," He said, watching as they took off in the direction the smoke smell was coming from. As soon as they were out of sight, Danny ducked down and cried out "Goin' Ghost!"

Two beams of light later, he phased through the car and flew off in the same direction his sister had taken off in. He stopped in horror when it led him to an apartment complex, completely engulfed in flames. His only grew horror grew when he saw a woman on the ground wailing and struggling against concerned neighbors, trying fruitlessly to get back into the burning building.

**_"EMILY!"_** She screamed, "P-Please, my daughter, Sh-she didn't get out! Please!" the rest of the woman's words broke of in favor of sobs that broke Danny's heart to hear. Determination shining in his eyes, he shot into the burning building, ignoring the shouts of surprise from the crowd on the ground.

Danny panicked slightly when he realized he had no idea where the girl was. Avoiding the flames the best her could, he began yelling out for her.

"Emily! Emily!" He could barely hear himself over the roar of the flames. 'I'm not gonna make it to her in time,' He realized, a chill going through him as he thought of the woman crying for her daughter in the crowd. "EMILY!" He yelled again, couching as the smoke started to get to him.

Suddenly, something just clicked in his brain. It was like something in his head cancelled out the sound of the flames and heightened the rest of his hearing at a quick rate, like someone was turning up the volume. Soon it was loud enough so that he could hear panting and whimpering two floors down and three rooms in. He knew somewhere in the back of his head it was a new power, but was too busy to entertain the thought.

Diving down at an alarming rate, Danny took off for the room, the sound turning back to normal as he did. He found her, about six years old with ash smeared on her face and a bad scrape on her left arm, hiding in the back of a closet, eyes closed tight in fear as she clutched the Raggedy-Ann doll in her arms.

"Emily?" Danny said, crouching down. The girl's eyes shot open, and he gave her an encouraging smile and reached out one gloved hand for her to take, "Hey, don't worry, I'm here to get you out. Your mom's looking for you outside," The girl didn't seem to hear him at first but when she did, the first thing out of her mouth was something Danny considered an irony.

"Are you like Superman?" she asked, "Are you a good guy?"

"Yeah, I'm a good guy," He answered, smiling at her warmly, "Come on, let's get you somewhere safe." With all the pure innocence of a child, Emily grabbed Danny's hand, reassured by the simple fact that he was her superhero.

Danny turned them intangible and flew them both out of the building. After getting through the burning walls, Danny turned them both tangible as they floated above the crowd. Landing on the cement, he let the girl's hand go and stepped back as her mother enveloped her in a relieved hug. Danny smiled down at them slightly as the girl returned the hug with a vigor, before remembering Danny again.

"Thank you." She whispered. The little girl's words made her mother look up as well, and her own teary brown eyes met Danny's vivid green ones. Then she did the last thing in the world Danny was expecting.

She threw her arms around in a grateful hug.

"Thank you," She sobbed into Danny's shoulder, "Thank you, Phantom. Thank you…"

"I-it's nothing," Danny said, feeling very awkward at of a sudden. At the same time, he felt a twinge of pride. This moment, this hug, this mother's relief and heartfelt gratefulness at her child's safety… it made it all worth it.

He was brought back to earth, though, when he heard sirens wail in the distance.

"I'd better go," He said, flying up. No one stopped him, Danny saw a sort of kind understanding on everyone's face (Save Jazz, who was too busy wiping away tears of both relief and pride she was not doubt hoping Danny wouldn't notice.) as he went invisible and felt back to his sister's car.

But before he did, he caught a glimpse of burning red eyes and a transparent black silhouette against the moon, which disappeared as easily as he did…

_**

* * *

**_

**WoM- _You have no idea how guilty I feel about not updating LLL when I promised. 'crying' sorry! Also, I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter. I've got a new keyboard which isn't completely broken in yet. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

* * *

**Thanks to- **

phantomgirl07

EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord

The Wicked Wench of the West

CelloSolo2007

purpledog100

Inumaru12

DannysGirlForever

ChicaDeDanny

epobbp

WhiteMoonDragon

Master of Procrastination

DarkSpellCaster

SevenStar

animekraze

* * *

****

**Questions-**

**phantomgirl07** _(Hope this gives you your answer!)_

**Master of Procrastination** _(Thank you! 'laughs' sorry. As for the true cause behind Sam and Electra's grudge... you'll see! 'winks')_

* * *

**Next update- **_December 1st._

_**See you then!**_


	5. Scene 5

**WoM- _Awww… You guys are so sweet! 'glomps reviewers,' Here's Chapter five, I hope you all enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

**_

"_I am thankful for laughter, except when milk comes out of my nose."_

_**-Woody Allen**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Scene 5**

"Amazing!" Danny gritted his teeth as he clutched the armrests of his chair, all too aware of Vlad's steady, unwavering glare at the Director's words, "Absolutely Amazing! And lucky, too! If that cameraman hadn't been passing by, why we never would've caught him in the act! Derris, remind me later we need more cameras! Lots more!" Danny shrunk lower into his seat and Jazz spared him a worried look.

"I'm sure it's not that great, Mr. Lamburg," Jazz said with a nervous laugh. "I mean, it was just a fire. I'm sure all ghosts can stand wading through flames. After all, it's not like they have bodies or anything…"

"Oh, no my dear, that's not all that's amazing," Michael protested, "His speed, his reckless determination-!" (More shrinking on Danny's part here as Vlad's glare became even more pointed.) "-and most importantly, the fact that he'd take such a risk for someone he doesn't know. Viewers love that sort of thing, eat it up all the time."

"It's not like he had anything to lose," Danny muttered, "Ghosts are dead, and you can't much more then your life."

"Point," Michael grinned, "Which reminds me Danny- You don't mind if I call you Danny, do you? Good boy!- Have you considered taking up a role in the documentary? We'd love to have you aboard, and I know the perfect-!"

"No!" Danny said quickly, "I mean, I've got too much homework now to think about something like that," Michael's face brightened again at that.

"Oh, no worries there!" He said cheerfully, "Giving us a hand means you don't have to go to school. Casper High already agreed to waver any classes for students who got into the Documentary, since it's an educational movie about Amity Park." Well, that excuse just went down the toilet. Not to mention the fact that Danny was in a spot.

If he said yes, he'd be forced to be in the documentary right alongside his ghost self, and constantly worry that someone out there might actually have the common sence to see the resemblance. If he said no, everyone would immediately become suspicious. After all, what 14 year old boy wouldn't want to cut school to be in a movie? He could already see his dad accusing him of being overshadowed and his mom taking his temperature every three minutes…

"Are you crazy?" Jazz said, falling right into the 'nosey older sister' act, "Danny has a responsibility to his grades and himself. It would be unfair to the kids who don't get into the film if he got by just for a five minute part in a movie, _right Danny?_" Danny grinned at the save.

"Aw, come on Jazz!" He whined, playing his part, "This might actually be fun!"

"And what will Sam and Tucker say, hm?" Jazz asked, hiding a grin.

"Actually, The part your brother will play is a bit longer then five minutes," Michael chuckled, "And as for his friends, we could probably squeeze them in, too…" Danny's heart dropped to his shoes.

"Wait, how much longer?" he asked, uneasy.

"Michael," Mandy said, walking into the room, "They're having problems back at the hotel. They need us back there right now." Michael looked like he wanted to protest, but then he sighed and stood up.

"Well, It was nice speaking to you, Mr. And Mrs. Fenton. You too, Mr. Masters. Jazz, hope you get into that college your shooting for. Oh and Danny…" Danny tensed, "You haven't seen the last of me, kid," Michael said it in a joking tone, but as he left with the actors and Jack and Maddie, Danny exchanged looks with Jazz, telling her he found it anything but humorous.

"What," Vlad steamed, apparently on the same page with his younger halfa counterpart for once, "Were you thinking?"

"About how Mom would more or less die if anything happened to me or Jazz," Danny countered successfully, satisfied that the reference to his mother had the billionaire going quiet. "Besides, it's not like they caught anything on tape that's life shattering…"

"Danny! Mr. Masters!" Jazz hissed, "The Cameras!" Danny froze, but Vlad waved the Fenton children's fears away with a lazy hand gesture.

"Relax, my dear," He scoffed, "The first two or three days often involve technological tweaking. Every camera in this house has been out for nearly three hours now, and will stay out for another two. We cannot do this all the time, though, or else people will begin to get suspicious." Danny relaxed a little at that, begrudgingly impressed with Vlad's powers and resources.

"Well, why does it matter so much if he saw me save that kid?" Danny demanded again.

"He knows for sure you exist now," Vlad sighed, "Michael Lamburg is one of the most persistent directors in the world. That's what makes him such a talent, actually, because he sees the direction he can have a film go in and stops at nothing to make it reality. The more impossible, the better actually."

"What I don't get," Jazz said, "Is why he's trying so hard to get Danny Fenton in the film."

"No doubt he's hoping for more pizzazz," Vlad sighed, "It's not as impressive to see two adults fighting off ghosts as it is to see a child doing the same, with less time and weapons. That or he's smarter then we've given him credit for and noticed the Fenton/Phantom connection…"

Before any more questions could be asked, or theories thrown out, Jack Fenton came bursting back into the room, stacks of board games in both hands.

"Okay, Kids! Who's up for a night of Ghostopoly?"

"Pass," Danny and Jazz said as one.

"Actually, I've gotta get to bed…" Danny continued, standing, "Out astrology projects have to be presented tomorrow and Mr. Lancer won't appreciate me falling asleep in the middle of my presentation." _'Again.'_

"Me too, Dad," Jazz said hastily, "I've got that Young Leaders of Tomorrow Meeting in the morning. Don't wanna be late for that!"

"Aww…" Jack pouted.

"Danny, have you considered taking up Mr. Lamburg's offer?" Maddie asked as she entered the room, "Normally, I wouldn't want you missing school, but I think this could be more educational in the long run."

"No thanks, mom," Danny said instantly, "I get nervous when they take my class picture at school, you think I can handle being in a movie seen across the continent?"

"Well, if that's what you want…" Maddie said, smiling at her son, "You two are right, though, it's getting late, and you should head up for bed."

"Right," Danny grinned at her, "Oh, Vlad? Do you need any help unpacking?" The billionaire seemed alarmed at the admittedly unexpected burst of generosity Danny suddenly felt, but when he caught sight of Danny's face, he realized he just wanted to speak to him more in private.

"Why, yes Daniel," He said smiling, "And it would be most appreciated! Here, let me show you where everything goes…"

Vlad, Jazz and Danny all headed up the stairs, Jazz shooting her brother a worried look as he trailed into the room after his archenemy. Danny gave her a reassuring smile before ducking inside, closing the door behind him so Jack and Maddie couldn't overhear them. After a moment's hesitation, Jazz went into her own room, deciding that Danny and Vlad could handle this ghost stuff much better then she could.

_**

* * *

**_

"What do you know about Pyrokinesis-based ghosts?" Danny asked as soon as the door had shut. Vlad gave him a startled look.

"What?"

"Pyrokinesis. I know they're fairly common in the Ghost Zone and that they're powers can range between them, but that's about it." Vlad looked impressed despite himself.

"You've been studying," He said approvingly.

"Which the lives of everyone I care about at stake? Duh." Danny sighed, not in the mood for Vlad's mind games. "Can you tell me anything else about them? Is there one in particular that is very needy for attention, or violent?" The rest of Vlad's confusion cleared up instantly.

"So, you think it was a Pyro who attacked that apartment? And of the undead variety even…"

"I saw a ghost there for a second that more or less screamed trouble." Danny supplied, "And with the ability to start fires out of thin air, I believe it,"

"Well, as you said the Pyrokinesis are fairly common," Vlad shrugged. "Ember's the only one I know who has anything close to that. But I suppose I can have my vultures ask around a bit so we know exactly what we're up against here." Danny blinked.

"…We?"

"There's only two reasons he could be attacking this area now," Vlad said, "One is to draw one of us out into battle and the other, as you've already suggested, is for attention. Either way, I could not tolerate it if someone using such crude tactics to played a part in my exposure."

"I'm pretty sure it's the second one," Danny said thoughtfully, "He's starting out with little things, then gonna move up as he goes along. And if all he wanted was to fight me, he could've attacked easily last night when my guard was down and I was tired from saving that kid." Danny pointed out, "I doubt someone who's willing to burn an apartment down to draw someone out for a fight is gonna be that sporting."

"Pyrokinesises are complex, Daniel," Vlad shrugged, "They tend to live as loners, with only their own rules to guide them," Danny was tempted to point out that Vlad was a lot like this before deciding against it.

"Is there anything to combat their fire-starting abilities?" Danny asked.

"Not that I know of…" Vlad reluctantly admitted, "I doubt it. Unless you have some sort of ice powers."

"You mean like Klemper?" Danny asked, frowning, "Guess that makes sense…"

"I have yet to develop any such power, though," Vlad said, "And powers cannot be developed willingly, as I'm sure you've found," A hint of amusement had entered Vlad's voice here, and Danny found himself wondering if the billionaire knew about his many failed attempts at Duplication, which he still hadn't quite gotten. (He could create two separate beings now, but they were often missing arms or legs and afterwards he was left exhausted.)

Somehow, Danny didn't doubt it.

"And hoping that life is gonna be easier for once and give one of us the ability is probably asking too much." Danny added dryly. Then he sighed, "Look, you talk to your minions, I'll get Sam and Tuck to give me a hand with getting a map out of the cameras and trying to find a way to track this guy before he lights up anything else."

"Aren't you concerned for their safety?" Vlad pressed, "this is a very dangerous creature towards those who lack intangibility, Daniel, do you really want to risk your friends lives like that?"

"Sam and Tucker can take care of themselves." Danny said, a little defensive. "They've been helping me since I got my powers, and I'm not going to push them away when I need them most."

"Ah, but what about their needs?" Vlad asked shrewdly, "They can survive attacks, true enough, but you're allowing yourself to forget that unlike you Daniel, your friends are only human…"

_**

* * *

**_

"Danny… Danny, are you okay?" Sam frowned as her friend blinked back to reality.

"Fine," He said shortly, glancing around, "Any cameras?"

"Nope," Tucker said, playing with his PDA "They're mostly by Lancer's room and in the cafeteria. Why?"

"I've got a new power," Danny said.

"Really?" Sam looked surprised, "Wow, so soon after telekinesis, too? You're on a roll…"

"So, what is it this time?" Tucker asked, "Size-Alteration? Electricity? Or are you a time controller now like Clockwork?"

"None of the above," Danny answered, "It's some sort of Hearing thing I think. When I went to save that girl, it was like I was able to mute the fire and turn up the volume of everything else, so I could find out where she was. Then, it was normal again."

"Wow," Sam said, impressed.

"Leave it to ghosts to take selective hearing to a whole new level." Tucker added, "Still that sounds kinda cool. I bet it'd be killer for listening in on conversations. Think it'll work on sound-proof rooms?"

"Dunno," Danny admitted, "I wish I could find out…" he trailed off bitterly as he was once again reminded of his current situation.

"Well, we can find out at my place this weekend," Sam said, soothing his irritation, "We have plenty of sound proof rooms, we'll turn a radio on in one of them and see how it goes."

"Yeah." Danny said, grinning, "And even if it can't, I bet I'll come to love this power when Tucker starts singing."

"…HEY!"

"Danny!" All three ghost-busting teens stopped dead at the yell, gaping at the girl who was running up to them.

"Paulina?" Danny said, confused.

"Hey, you!" Paulina said with a giggle, "How've you been?"

"Uhh…"

"Great!" Paulina's perky tone never dropped, "So, I hear you and your family are really close with the people here from _'Spirits'_…"

"Depends on how loosely you use the term 'close,'" Sam cut in, glaring at the cheerleader.

"Oh, that's right, you and Electra Lunette don't like each other, do you?" Paulina feigned an innocent expression, "Guess it's a good thing I'm not talking to you right now, isn't it?"

"Actually, you are Oh Smart One," Sam said sarcastically. "Come on, Danny, we're gonna be late for class," The halfa yelped as Sam yanked him away from the popular girl, missing the way her eyes narrowed on Sam. Tucker gave a weak laughed and an apologetic smile (Which Paulina didn't bother acknowledging,) before taking off after his friends.

"Geeze, Sam, did you have to be so hard on her?" Danny chided with a frown, "She was just being polite." Sam scowled.

"Forget Paulina," She sighed, reigning her temper before the Hispanic girl caused her to fight yet again with her best friend. "About this ghost you saw- much as hate to say it, we're probably not gonna make any leeway there on our own unless he attacks again, and with his powers that could be dangerous. Best thing to do is hope he's tapped himself out after last night and sit tight for Vlad's report,"

"Yeah," Danny sighed, "You're probably right. I'd hate to rely on Vlad for anything, but in this case we have no choice."

"Hey, Sam, you do remember we're still running late for class, right?" Tucker reminded the girl. Both baby blue and lilac eyes widened and Tucker couldn't help but laugh as he ran along side his friends.

"And we can even use the usual short cut," Sam griped, "Just when I thought I couldn't hate Electra anymore-!"

"Danny!" Sam came screeching to a halt, catching Danny and Tucker off guard and making them both plow into her. Danny caught himself before he accidentally went intangible to avoid the collision, but this also mean he couldn't do a thing as the three of them landed in a painfully tangled heap on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Sam exploded before she could stop herself, pushing Tucker's foot out of the way to glare up at Electra. The starlet was unfazed by the look.

"Michael wanted me to talk to people here about being interviewed for the movie," She said sweetly. "I've already signed up a Valerie Grey. She mentioned she knew you, Danny, another friend?"

"Yeah," Danny grunted as he and his two best friends detangled themselves._ 'When I'm Fenton, anyways…'_ "She's helped me out in the past,"

"Anyone else you can think of who'd make a good reference, Danny?" Electra asked, smiling, "I need one more student, and you seem like you'd have a better idea of who I could talk to then your sister, and no offence or anything, but I really, _reeeeally_ don't want to sit through another one of your dad's ghost rants," Danny couldn't suppress a smile at that one, combined with the genuinely pained look that passed Electra's face.

"Join the club," He said, then he sighed. "Sorry, I would tell you if I could think of anyone, but I really can't off the top of my head. Other then Valerie, the only student here who's really had enough encounters with Phantom that they've actually had a conversation is Paulina," Danny said, purposely leaving out his sister and friends.

"Well, then," Electra said reasonably, "I guess I'll just have to interview you," And, before Danny could protest, Electra had grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away.

"You two really must hate each other," Tucker observed, watching his friend try to slip away from the actress without revealing his powers.

"What was you first clue?" Sam snapped, glaring at the Techno-geek.

"The fact that she realized so quickly that the best way to hurt you is through Danny," Tucker shrugged. He grinned at Sam's blush. "Oh, don't worry, Danny doesn't like her, you can be sure of that,"

"Tucker?" Sam said, trying to make the rosy coloring in her cheeks go away unsuccessfully.

"Yes, Sam?" Tucker said innocently.

"I'm going to make you pay one of these days…" Tucker laughed. Sam sighed and tucked a strand of raven hair behind her ear before grinning at her friend, "Hey, Tuck?"

"What now?" Tucker asked, still chuckling.

"Danny forgot all about November 15th," Tucker stopped laughing long enough to give Sam a stunned look.

"You're kidding!" He exclaimed.

"Nope,"

"He, he of all people forgot about-?"

"Yep," Tucker grinned.

"Oh, this is sweet…"

"Tell me about it," Sam laughed, "I was thinking maybe we could-!"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggg!_

Tucker and Sam froze.

"The bell!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh, man…" Sam groaned, yanking Tucker toward their class, "Someone must be punishing me, that's the only explanation…"

"Well did they have to bring me along for the ride?" Tucker griped.

Sam responded with a glare that reminded Tucker of the Nasty Burger incident, successfully silencing the boy for about three minutes.

_**

* * *

**_

"Really, Electra, I don't want to-!"

"I know," Electra cut him off with a smile, "the cameras are still down today, anyways. But I've already phoned in that you're helping. There's really nothing for either of us to do, so why don't we take the day off? You sister mentioned an amusement park last night…"

"I can't," Danny frowned, "I don't have the money,"

"I can lend some to you," Electra offered.

"That's okay," Danny said, feeling uncomfortable. There was something about the pretty actress that set him on edge. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Sam hated her so much, or maybe it was because she was a part of the movie that stood a good chance of ruining his life, but Danny knew there was something about Electra EstellaLunette that was untrustworthy.

"I insist," Electra smiled, "I'd feel better with you then anyone else. You're the only boy here who hasn't tried to hit on me."

"Thanks for the offer, it is tempting, especially since I have a test next hour, but If I don't get back to class as of now I can expect to spend the rest of the week in the Fenton Stockades." Electra blinked.

"…The Fenton **_what_**?"

Danny was about to explain the purpose of the medieval torture device when a familiar gasp of breath escaped him, along with a shiver. He clapped a hand over his mouth, when Electra's confused look deepened, though it was already far too late.

"Are you cold?" She asked, "But it's, like seventy out…" Danny was about to think up some half bit excuse when suddenly he caught sight of something behind Electra.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled, tackling the girl to the ground just in time to save both of them from a long jet of flames that came close enough to them for Danny for feel the heat sharply on the back of his neck.

"W-Wha-?" Electra gasped, looking up at the ghost in front of them with wide eyes. Red orbs glared under a black cloak for a moment before the creature turned and floated away at a pointed pace. Danny's eyes narrowed. He'd been led to enough traps to recognize that this ghost wanted him to follow it, but the halfa really had no choice. He couldn't risk him burning the school down.

…The fact that Danny probably wouldn't have stood in the way of such during finals week aside, of course.

"Electra, get out of here and call my parents," Danny said, pulling her up and giving her a gentle push in the direction of the phones, "Tell them there's a ghost at the school, a Pyrokinesis!" And, after he was sure the girl would do as she was told, Danny headed off to chase his new friend down.

He found himself in an abandoned science lab, where he knew no cameras were set up. (Much to his relief.) The ghost floated in the middle of the empty, room, not moving. He turned into Danny Phantom, forgoing the battle-cry as he tended to do in more serious situations.

"Okay, Charlie," Danny said with narrowed eyes, "How about giving me a name and occupation before I throw your ass back in the Ghost Zone?"

"Introduction?" A thick voice clarified, "Fair enough. You may call me Inferno. I am the leader."

"Leader?" Danny repeated, frowning, "Leader of what?"

"Us," Danny barely had time to dodge the stream of fire, landing on the old desk that probably wouldn't have been able to support his weight had he been human. He turned to glare at the ghost who'd attacked him when his back was turned, but was horrified to find not one, but twenty new ghosts, all wearing the same black robes Inferno was.

"He's fast," one of them commented.

"Not to mention cute," another one, far more feminine, giggled, "Can we keep him?"

"Behave, Sparks," Another voice chided lazily. Danny tensed. One, maybe two pyrokinesises he could take, but twenty?

"Why are you guys here?" He demanded, "What do you want?"

"The truth, child," Inferno told him, "We merely wish for mortals to acknowledge a truth that they ignore, that they've ignored for years now."

"Don't worry," Another ghost said, "We won't disturb you or your friends."

"On what conditions?" Danny asked shortly.

"Merely that you stay out of our way, Phantom." Inferno told him. "your little show last night set us back, and we thought to give you fair warning before we decided to take a more permanent approach to ridding ourselves of you,"

"MY little show!" Danny exploded, "I wasn't the one trying to barbecue a building, pal!"

"Then you won't heed our warning?" Inferno asked, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Over here, Jack!" Maddie called out to her husband. Danny froze when he heard them coming. Apparently, Inferno sensed his unease, since he nodded to the other ghosts to leave before turning to go himself.

"Please recognize you place, young halfa," He said before he left, "I would hate to destroy such potential…"

And with that, he was gone. Danny wasted no time jumping to the floor and going human again, just in time to see his parents burst through the doors.

"Danny?" Jack said blinked, "Where is it? Where is the ghost?"

"They just took off, Dad," Maddie frowned.

"They?"

"It's a long story, mom," Danny sighed.

_'And getting longer by the second…'_ _**

* * *

**_

**WoM- _There, now you've met Inferno! He's not gonna be quite like any other villain I've made. This'll get a little more mysterious from here on out, as everyone's trying to find out more about everyone, and the stars of _'Spirits'_ are getting in everyone's way! Oh, and next chapter will also include Mandy, who I've been neglecting recently._**

****

**_PS. pyrokinesis is the ability to start fires with your mind. Charlie, the name Danny called Inferno, is a seven year old femalepyrokinesis from the Steven King book_ 'Firestarter.'_ (Highly suggested read, by the way)_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Thanks to;**

the sleep warrior

Master of ProcrastinationCelloSolo2007

DannysGirlForever

epobbp

random-idiot-v2

Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse

PhantomKat7

Tetsukon

shadowspinner1

EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord

conan98002

Happy-Raven

WhiteMoonDragon

purrbaby101

cakreut12

SarcasticallyShy

Rosadina formerly Tima

Purple Person

Satoshi Silver Syoran

_**

* * *

****Questions;**_

**Master of Procrastination** _(You guessed right! Have a cookie! Or you can just accept this chapter. I like it, too. I'd kill to have something like that, especially when my brothers start watching thier TV shows.)_

**CelloSolo2007** _(Sorry, but no. I really like Inferno, villian wise. I think he's be an interesting person)_

**random-idiot-v2** _(Two reviews!_ 'laughs' _You'll have to wait and see!)_

**PhantomKat7** _(Spiderman? _'blinks' _I loved the movies, (Second one especially,) But I haven't seen them in a while, and don't remember anything about a fire...)_

**Happy-Raven** _(You'll find out later, promise!)_

**WhiteMoonDragon** 'blushing' _Thanks! You review is something of an irony for me, considering what I've written in my Bio,)_

**cakreut12** 'whistles' _long review... I like Vlad, too. He's so much fun to work with just because he's both evil and smart, a rare combination in Danny's foes nowadays. Lol wow, Sam's nickname for Electra's alrady catching on? I didn't realized she'd be that hatable. Derris and Micheal will both play an important plot in the story, and as for Mandy... well we'll have to see with her, won't we?_ 'winks'

**Rosadina formerly Tima** _(YAY!_ 'huggles' _Thank you! Wow, I feel so flattered_!)

**Purple Person** _(Hmm..._ 'muses smak her for contemplating revealing big plot secrets' _OW!_ 'pouts' _I'd love you tell you, but as you can see, I'd be giving too much away._ 'grumbles about evil muses'

**_

* * *

_ **

**Next Update;** _December 8th._

_**See you then!**_


	6. Scene 6

**WoM- 'makes face,' _This is the _LAST_ time I update two stories on the same day! _'sighs' _anywho, enjoy the chapter!_**

_**

* * *

**_

"For how many things, which for our own sake we should never do, do we perform for the sake of our friends."

_**-Marcus Tullius Cicero**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Scene 6**

"WHAT?" Electra screeched, horrified. "EVERYTHING?"

"That's right, Miss Lunette," Garfield said grimly, "All of your possessions were destroyed. Along with Mr. Brown's and Miss Francis',"

"But… HOW?" Electra sputtered.

"As far as we can tell, it was vandalism. Ghosts, Miss Lunette, and plenty of them. It was caught on camera, if you'd like to see…" Electra fumed silently to herself.

"No, Garfield," She said through gritted teeth, "That's fine,"

"It was the same ones that Danny Phantom saved me from," Mandy piped up, "I've already seen the footage. And the message,"

"Message?" Electra frowned, "What message?"

"The once written on the walls," Derris said, laughing to himself, "You know, it's actually kinda funny to know that instead of blood, ghosts write in Facial Creams,"

**_"WHAAAAT!"_** Electra roared, "That cost me $755 a jar!" Electra tantrum did little to help the situation, or quell Derris' laugher.

"Mr. Kimbers will cover the costs of all lost possessions, Miss Lunette," Garfield told Electra, "It was one of the clauses your agent negotiated into your contract. A more pressing matter, though, is lodgings for you three," Electra frowned.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously, "There are other available rooms, aren't there?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Garfield confirmed, "But the message left a threat on your lives." Electra's eyes widened as Garfield handed her a picture of a message that was indeed written in her facial cream.

_'Leave Town Now Forget Your Movie_

_Or Else Not Even The Ghost-Kid Can_

_Save You Next Time…'_

"What is going on here?" Electra exploded, "This is just supposed to be a movie about ghosts, not exactly something vital or earth shattering!"

"Ghost-kid?" Derris frowned.

"Danny Phantom," Mandy offered, "He saved me once already, remember," Derris sighed.

"Mandy, how many times do I have to tell you not to say that in public?" He asked in a tired tone.

"He did!" Mandy said stubbornly.

"It doesn't matter if he did or didn't," Derris said firmly, "No matter which way you claim him to be, good or evil, people on the other side are going to get mad at you, so it's best not to pick a side at all."

"What about standing up for what's right?" Mandy said, glaring, "What about the Truth?"

"What's right doesn't always pay the bills," Derris told her, "And if you wanted the truth, you should've picked a profession other then acting." Mandy opened her mouth to protest again, but Garfield cleared his throat.

"At any rate," He said, "This hotel has been named unfit for your residency, as it is incapable of protecting you from an onslaught of ghosts,"

"So where will we stay?" Electra asked irritable, "This is the best hotel in Amity! If they can't hold back these ghosts, no one can!"

"Well…" Garfield said, flinching, "Not no one, per se…" That stopped all three actors, who blinked at Garfield in confusion.

"Oh?"

"Mr. And Mrs. Fenton say they'll be happy to take in both Miss Frances and Mr. Brown," Garfield continued, "I'm afraid you'll be sharing rooms with the Fenton siblings, but it will be far safer there then in any hotel."

"What about me?" Electra demanded, glaring.

"I'm afraid your living arrangements were worked out before Mr. And Mrs. Fenton's offer, Miss Lunette," Garfield told her, "And Mr. And Mrs. Fenton consented after admitting that their home is full as it is. They have assured us that the Fentons have already supplied their home with a personal ghost shield powerful enough to hold off a small invasion, along with alarms to contact the Fentons in case they can't get to a phone to use the speed dial." Electra's frown turned suspicious.

"And just what is the **_name_** of this generous family, Garfield?" Electra asked in a tight voice. Garfield's flinch became more pronounced.

"W-well… Miss Lunette…"

_**

* * *

**_

**_"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?"_** Sam screeched, making Danny and Tucker cover their ears in an attempt to save their hearing.

"Just until the documentary is done," Mrs. Manson said quickly, "Please try to be civil, Sammy-kins!" Sam growled.

_"CIVIL?"_ She yelled, "You want me to be civil with that… that…"

"You two used to get along!" Mrs. Manson reminded her daughter. Tucker and Danny both raise eyebrows at that.

"Times change," Sam snapped, "People change,"

"And not all those changes are bad, sweetums!" Mr. Manson told her. "Just give her a chance. Besides, this is a big house, I doubt you two will even have to see each other if you truly wish to avoid one another." Sam's lips pursed together.

"Come on!" She snapped, dragging a surprised Danny down to the den.

"Why is it that you always drag me around and not Tucker?" Danny grumbled slightly.

"Cuz she wants an excuse to have her hands on you," Was the instant response from the tech geek before Sam could say a word.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam said in union, blushing.

"Was that out loud?" Tucker asked 'innocently.' Sam glared at him.

"Yes, and if you have any more problems with you're internal dialog, I'll be happy to help," Sam growled warningly. Tucker flinched and held up his hands in a sign of submission.

"Anyways," Danny said, growing serious, "What now?" Sam sighed.

"I don't know," She admitted, "Sorry, Danny, I guess we'll have to cancel the training thing."

"Training can wait, Sam," Danny said, "I wasn't talking about that, anyways."

"And I guess you'll have to go ghost at Tucker's house now that that witch is staying here," Sam continued, frowning. Danny rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I'm talking about either," He said, "I mean what are you gonna do now that someone you hate is gonna be living with you?" Sam shrugged.

"Same as you with the Vlad thing, I guess," She answered, "Grit my teeth, be a rude as I can possibly be without making people suspicious and take it out on the pillow when I go back up to my room," Danny smiled at her slightly.

"Apparently, the documentary people aren't the only ones with cameras in my room," He said in dry amusement.

"Nah," Sam grinned, "you're just really predictable."

"Ouch," Danny murmured, grinning. Then his face fell, "At least Vlad would agree with you there,"

"Vlad is a jerk, Danny," Sam said, "Come on, we've got better things to think about then evil rich people. Like the ghosts that are trying to turn Amity Park into their personal campfire."

"Even with what Inferno told me, all we know for sure is that they're a pack of about twenty or so robe wearing pyros, He's the leader, and the name of exactly one member of their little clan," _'And that she thinks I'm cute,'_ For some reason, though, Danny really didn't want to add this fact out loud.

"Still, that's something," Sam smiled encouragingly. "Before your meeting, we thought we were only dealing with one ghost, and we didn't have any names to go on,"

"Yeah, and what I know now is really encouraging if you combine it with the fact that we've got cameras everywhere now." Danny said sarcastically. Honestly, though, he had to admit Sam had a point. Now at least they stood a chance of getting information.

"Speaking of which," Sam said, "Maybe we've been going about this documentary thing all wrong." Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I mean, how about instead of trying to keep both off the camera, you give them one and get them out of here faster." Sam clarified, "Once they have everything they need, do you really think they'll stick around to let some strange ghosts fry them?"

"So, I give them Phantom and tell them Fenton's horribly camera-shy?" Danny clarified.

"You could try being a little klutzier around Mr. Lamburg, too," Sam suggested.

"Much as I hate to admit it," Danny sighed, "I don't think I have much of a choice." Before any further plotting could be done, a scratching noise was heard from a box nearby. Sam froze and the boys immediately stiffened suspiciously.

"Sam," Danny said, eyeing his friend, "You're not harboring any more refugee test animals from science labs, are you?"

"That, or the Box Ghost is back," Tucker suggested.

"No way," Danny said firmly, "I threw him back into the Ghost Zone last night. He sulks for about a day or so before he starts bugging me again."

"Ehehehe…" Sam laughed nervously. Danny and Tucker exchanged dry looks. "Hey, it wasn't a test animal, okay!" Sam said defensively, "Dad said that he's send me to Norway if I got anything else written up on my criminal record for the next six months, remember?"

"Then what is it?" Tucker asked, opening the box.

"Wait, Tucker!" Sam started, "She's not-!"

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

"-very trusting," Sam groaned as Tucker ran from the jet black cat that had been scratching at the inside of the box as fast as he could, clutching his clawed up hand and whimpering slightly. The cat on her part hissed angrily at Tucker, eyeing him with her crystal blue eyes.

"Sam? What's going on down there?"

"Nothing, Mom!" Sam called up the stairs. Then she turned back to Tucker angrily, "Thanks a lot, Tuck! Do you realize how hard it's gonna be to hide her from my parents again?"

"Why the Hell are you keeping that beast in the first place?" Tucker countered, taking his eyes off the cat to glare at Sam, "That thing's evil!"

"She is not!" Sam said defensively, "It's just she's just recently got over an injury, so she has trust issues."

"…Uh, guys?"

"_'Trust issues?' _That thing attacked me without being provoked!" Tucker said, pouting at the scratches on his hand, "That's dangerous, Sam, what if she attacks you next?"

"Guys?"

"So she's not very warm to people!" Sam said angrily, "A lot of people are jerks, anyways, so can you blame her? And anyways, I'm just keeping her until I find someone who would make a good owner. My dad's allergic and my mom's deathly afraid of animals of any form, remember?"

"Guys!" This time Danny succeeded in getting his friends attention, "Little help?"

Sam and Tucker gaped. The cat had stopped hissing and spitting at Tucker sometime during their argument to trot over to Danny, sniff his hand suspiciously and jump onto his shoulder, purring happily. Danny wasn't moving, though the cat's long whiskers tickled his cheek, and he kept eyeing the animal apprehensively, as if expecting her to attack him at any second like she had Tucker.

After staring at the sight for a good long while, Tucker and Sam looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Aww…" Sam said teasingly, "I think she likes you Danny!"

"Great," Danny said unenthusiastically, "Now how about getting her off?"

"Can't," Sam said, smiling, "She doesn't attack me, but she doesn't like me too much either."

"Tucker?" Danny said helplessly.

"Don't tell me all those hits to the head rattled your brain," Tucker responded teasingly. Danny glared at his friends, then froze when the cat stood. However, all she did was rub against the back of his neck, purring happily and begging to be petted. Danny's stomach sank as Sam grinned, an idea lighting her eyes.

"Hey, Danny-!" She started.

"No," Danny said firmly.

"Oh, come on!" Sam pouted, "Please?" Danny's firm expression melted slightly before coming back again.

"Sam, I've got to deal with school, ghosts and now this documentary, do you really think I have time for a cat?"

"But she likes you, Danny!" Sam protested. "Besides, cat's practically take care of themselves! All you have to do is feed them, water them, empty their litter boxes and give them a little attention every now and then!"

"I barely have time to feed _myself,_ let alone a pet!" Danny reminded her. "No way!"

"Danny," Sam said, going sad eyed, "If I don't find an owner for her before my parents find her, they'll make me take her to the shelter, where she might be put to sleep!" Danny groaned.

"_Saaam…_"

"Just do this one thing for me," Sam pleaded, "I'll never ask you for another thing as long as I live, I swear!"

"I doubt that," Danny said dryly before sighing and reaching up to pet the cat behind her ear. The cat purred louder and leaned into Danny's hand, making him smile. "…What the Hell," He sighed, "I guess I can give her a place to crash. So long as my parents agree, that is."

Sam either didn't hear his last condition or didn't care, as she was now actually squealing in delight, much to the boy's surprises. They'd never heard Sam squeal before. And, while Danny was still getting over his shock, Sam threw her arms around his midsection, careful not to disturb the cat.

"Thanks Danny!" Sam said, hugging the boy. The cat eyed her as she did so, but made no more to protest.

"Why does she like Danny so much, anyways?" Tucker asked, clearly amused by the show he'd just been treated to. "Think it has to do with him being ghost?"

"Maybe," Danny frowned, "Now that I think about it, a lot of animals like me more now that I'm part ghost." Thoughtful pause here. "Well, except any ghost animals, with the sole exception of Cujo,"

"What were you thinking when you got him into Steven King again?" Tucker muttered with a dry look at Sam.

"I don't think that has anything to do with it," Sam said firmly, ignoring Tucker's comment, "I think it's because they can feel that Danny's a really good person,"

"What about me?" Tucker asked, insulted. "I'm a good person, and they tear me to bits!"

"That's because they know a carnivore when they smell one," Sam smirked, "And they don't wanna end up dinner."

"Hey!" Tucker said, insulted.

"Sammy!" Mrs. Manson called down the stairs, "Electra's on her way! I think it's time for the boys to go home!"

"Obviously, she doesn't want any witnesses if there's a murder," Sam griped.

"If you need me, I'm just a phone call away," Danny reminded her, smiling. Sam smiled back, walking the boys to the door.

"Thanks," She said, earnestly, blushing. Tucker rolled his eyes behind the pair, knowing they wouldn't see him. "Good luck with the cat, by the way,"

"Uh…" Danny said, turning back to the animal in question as they reached the front door, "What's her name, anyways?"

"I was going to save that for the owner to figure out!" Sam said sweetly, "Good luck again!" And, before Danny could protest, Sam hastily shut the door. Tucker laughed.

"Nice," He said, "You fight ghosts on a daily basis, save the world from imminent doom at least three times a week, and have gotten into so many life-or-death situations you've lost count, but you still can't stand up to a girl you like when she asks you a favor you don't want to do," Danny blinked, then turned scarlet when he processed what Tucker had just implied.

"I don't like Sam!" He insisted. "Not like that, anyways. You know we're just friends, Tuck!"

"Mm-hm…" Tucker said absently, "Just keep saying that, you might convince someone someday," Danny glared at Tucker, and the cat hiss on his shoulder, arching it back and preparing to pounce her new master's friend. Flinching, Tucker fell back, making Danny smirk.

"You know," He said conversationally, "I think I'm gonna like being a pet owner." Tucker glared at him.

"Traitor," He muttered. Then he sighed, "See you later, Danny!" He called, heading home.

He turned back to grin at his friend as they parted ways, though, knowing that Danny had lied about his feelings. Unfortunately either both his friends were really, really dense about it, and chose to ignore it (Danny,) or they just didn't think the other one returned their affections (Sam.) Either way, though, it would take a while before either one of them confessed.

_'That, or some freakish, unseen disaster,' _Tucker amended, _'And it's still iffy on the last one.'_

_**

* * *

**_

"Danny, where have you- what's that?" Danny sighed as Jazz stopped dead, staring at the black cat still perched on his shoulder. Sometime during the walk home, she had taken to curling her tail around Danny's neck, then beating it against his back in a steady rhythm.

"A cat," Danny answered. Jazz glared.

"I can see that, Danny, but _why do you have it_?" She said, emphasizing the last five words.

"Sam," Danny sighed out, knowing that would be all the answer his sister needed. Sure enough, the corners of Jazz's mouth twitched in a smile.

"I see…" She said in suppressed amusement, "Well, Danny, your new friend is really pretty, but you can't keep him. You know how dad gets about pets…" Danny froze as a memory he'd long suppressed came back to him, blinking at the cat then flinching.

"…Oops," Jazz rolled her eyes and sighed as Mandy, Vlad and Derris exchanged confused looks behind her.

"You forgot, didn't you?" She said dryly.

"Forgot what?" Derris asked, frowning. Jazz blushed and turned to explain to the actor, but Jack beat her to the punch.

"Danny? That you, son?" He asked loudly, lumbering into the room, "I wanted to show you… to show you…" Jack trailed off when he saw the cat, going (For lack of a less pun-worthy phrase) as pale as a ghost. **_"MADDIEEEEEE! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! CODE 27!"_** Danny yelped and dodged away from his dad's threatening advance with an ecto-cannon, accidentally trapping himself in a corner as he did so.

"Da-ad!" He said, getting as close to the wall as possible without actually going through it. "It's just a cat!"

"Oh sure," Jack said sarcastically, "That's what it WANTS you to think!" He leveled the elephant-gun sized weapon at the animal, (and therefore Danny,) "Now hold still, son, this won't take long…"

_"Jack Fenton, you put that gun down **right now**!"_ Maddie yelled as she charged into the room, screeching to a halt in front of her son before he ended up in what promised to be a painful situation.

"But Ma-_ddie_!" Jack whined.

"No buts, Jack!" Maddie said sternly. Then she sighed and turned to Danny, "Danny, what on earth possessed you to bring an animal into the house?" She asked in a tired tone.

"Sam saved her, but can't keep her because of her dad's allergies," Danny explained hastily, still eyeing his father's weapon warily. "And since she doesn't seem to like anybody but me, Sam convinced my to take care of her, or else her parents would make her send it to the shelter where they'd probably put her down." Maddie frowned.

"Well…" She said, seemingly in a bind. She glanced at the cat on Danny's shoulder again, smiling as she rubbed against Danny's cheek, "…She is pretty, and she does seem to like you… I guess it can't hurt…"

"B-But Maddie-!" Jack protested.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll perform all necessary tests tonight, okay?" Maddie assured him soothingly, "We'll double check the results before we finalize any decisions, but if it turns out she's clean, then she can stay," Jack deflated.

"Alright…" He grumbled. Then he brightened again. "Come on, Danny! Bring the evil little hairball to the lab, so we can get started!" And with that, Jack hauled his son downstairs, Maddie trailing after to make sure he didn't hurt the cat.

Silence dominated the room for a moment. Then Mandy, Vlad and Derris turned to the final Fenton, giving her a quizzical look. Jazz shook her head, blushing ever so slightly slightly.

"Don't ask," She advised, "It's safer in the long run, trust me." And with that, she took for her room, leaving their guests even more confused and a little wary.

_**

* * *

**_

"You're lucky my mom has a soft spot for animals," Danny murmured to one of his two new roommates, suppressing a smile as the cat made herself at home on his pillows. "Well, guess we're stuck together," Danny sighed, "Just hope you can get used to all the same weirdness I have."

Speaking of weird, Danny shot a scowl at Derris' cot, where the older boy would be staying. Luckily, his room was big enough that it didn't take up too much space, but Danny considered the boy's presence alone a serious invasion of privacy. Not that the cameras were any better, but he was at least allowed to take out some of his displeasure on his more human irritations, as it gathered less suspicion.

Now that they had cameras running again, he couldn't take any chances at home. Luckily, he hadn't accidentally used his powers in his sleep in a long time, so he was probably good there as long as he didn't have any nightmares.

On that subject, Danny still couldn't believe his parents had bought it when he told them he'd accidentally misfired an ecto-gun at his ceiling when they demanded to know exactly how he'd acquired a new sun roof not too long after the incident with Clockwork.

The earthquake that'd shaken the neighborhood and bone-chilling wailing noise that very same night, not moments earlier, were still left unexplained.

"Hey, Danny!" The halfa scowled as he turned to meet the grin of his human roommate, "I was hoping to catch you alone. Do you mind hanging out a little this weekend? I could use a break with another guy…" Danny's scowl became more pronounced.

"You can't actually think that's going to work, can you?" He asked in an even tone.

"Come on, kid," Derris' grin widened, "You pick the spot and I'll pay."

"If you're looking to impress someone with your money," Danny snapped, "Go after someone else's big sister, cuz that scam doesn't work on me. Ask Vlad for further reference," Derris' grin deflated.

"Is that what you think?" He asked, sounding hurt, "Danny, I'm not trying to steal your sister…"

"You use that line on your show?" Danny asked in a bored tone, petting his new cat. Derris sighed.

"Come on, you can at least give me a chance, can't you? It's not fair to judge someone you don't know," Danny scowled. As much as he hated admitting it, Derris had a point there.

"Fine," Danny said sullenly. Then, with a smirk, he added, "I'll hang out. But if we're making this an all guys thing, I insist we bring Tucker and Dad," Even Derris, with all his superb acting skills, couldn't suppress his wince here.

"Your father?" He asked, "Is that really necessary?"

"Yep," Danny grinned, "Mom's got stuff to do this weekend, and I don't trust him at home alone with a cat. It's not a problem, is it, Derris?"

"Not at all," Derris said at once, "And exactly what will we be doing?"

"Oh, you'll see," Danny said, smirking as he left. The cat tagged along at his heels, giving Derris a suspicious look before following her master into the hall. There, Danny started downstairs to get some of his mom's freshly baked cookies when he accidentally collided with Mandy as she left the bathroom.

"Sorry," Danny said, helping the little girl up, "Didn't see you there."

"That's okay," Mandy smiled up at him. Danny suddenly felt uncomfortable. After all, this was the first time he'd talked to the girl after the I-won't-tell thing, and he still had yet to figure out what that was about. "Going to get something to eat?" Danny smiled at the question and nodded.

"Mom makes some of the best cookies you'll even find," he said, "I wanna grab some before Dad hogs them all on me. Jazz usually makes sure to save me a couple, but I don't wanna take chances," Mandy giggled.

"I'll come too!" She said happily. Not seeing any reason to protest, Danny shrugged and led the girl into the kitchen. Vlad and Jazz were up in their rooms, and Maddie was supervising Jack's twentieth test on the cat's fur and blood, to make sure he didn't slip anything incriminating in when their backs were turned, so the kitchen was all theirs, with a platter still full of cookies.

Danny snagged some for himself before passing the plate to Mandy. Then, sticking one into his mouth for safe keeping, he opened the fridge for a container of cream Jazz kept for her coffee, pouring some into a dish for his pet, who lapped it up happily.

"I would've taken you as more of a dog person," Mandy said, cocking her head at Danny. The halfa shrugged.

"I like dogs, but could never convince my parents to let me have one," he explained over the cat's purring, "I don't have any problems with any particular animals, though."

"Not even snakes?" Mandy asked, fascinated.

"Nope," Mandy shuttered.

"I hate snakes," She admitted, "They're always in my dreams, whenever I'm not Seeing," Danny stopped chewing at that for a moment.

"Seeing?" He said after swallowing his cookie.

"Uh-huh," Mandy played with a fork someone had left on the table, "It's in my family. Great-great Gramama Rosie was a See-er, Grandpappy Frank was a See-er, even Auntie Gloria!" Mandy grinned at Danny here, "Mama doesn't think so, though, that's why I'm not supposed to tell her what I See. 'Cuz she thinks it's all lies," Danny frowned.

"What do you See, Mandy?" He asked curiously. He wasn't willing to rule anything out as impossible after everything he'd been put through since the accident with the Fenton Portal…

"Lots of things!" Mandy told him, happy that someone was interested in her story, "Mostly people I know though. Lots of you recently, too,"

"Me?" Danny looked startled, "What about me?" Mandy looked sly all of a sudden.

"It's a secret," She told him, "And I'm not supposed to tell anybody too much, or else I might wake up one day and not be able to See anymore. That's what Auntie Gloria told me, anyways. She says if you keep telling and telling, or make people pay to tell them what you See, you'll lose the gift and wind up just like those fortune tellers that wouldn't know the future if it kicked them where it hurts,"

Danny's lips twitched at that as he suppressed a smile. He had to admit that 'Auntie Gloria' certainly had an interesting way of preaching to her young pupil, and Mandy seemed to devour every word she said like the cookies that were disappearing into her mouth at an alarming rate.

Then he remembered the threat to his own secret, and the smile vanished like it'd never been there to begin with.

"Mandy," He said, serious, "When you said you wouldn't tell…"

"I won't," Mandy said firmly, "I'm not like Derris or Electra. I believe, Danny, and I know right from wrong."

"I know you won't tell, Mandy," Danny assured her quickly, "But I want to know exactly what it is you won't tell." Mandy looked confused.

"But if I tell you, that will be telling," She said in perfect child's logic. Danny sighed.

"Yeah, but see I already know what you're telling," Danny reminded her, "So it's not telling,"

"Telling's telling, no matter how you look at it," Mandy said firmly, "And I promised not to tell." Danny bit back a groan as the girl jumped out of her chair, leaning close to Danny's ear. "But what you did for that girl was really, really cool!" She whispered before grinning at the shocked Danny and darting upstairs, leaving nothing behind but her giggles, a plate of cookie crumbs and a very, _very_ confused halfa.

_**

* * *

**_

**WoM- _Well, this chapter was more or less plotless shmut. But still, I think it's my favorite yet. And I just had to put in the cat! I'm a huge fan of animals and kids, though sometimes there are few differences between them._**

**_Anywho, on another note I need help! While I had to bring Kitty in here,_ I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT THINK OF A NAME FOR HER! _And since I'm in a rush to work on another story I've been neglecting_ (Didn't mean to make this chapter so long…) _I leave it up to my generous, caring reviewers to suggest names for me to pick from. So please help me name the kitty!_ (Keep in mind that appearance-wise she's all black and thin, with really light blue eyes and a long tail.)**

_**

* * *

**_

**Thanks to;**

DannysGirlForever

random-idiot-v2

The Wicked Wench of the West

epobbp

Tetsukon

Anomaly25

the sleep warrior

Twin Kats

Master of Procrastination

conan98002

WhiteMoonDragon

purrbaby101

Rosadina formerly Tima

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet

SevenStar

Sato

EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord

Erinyes Star

_**

* * *

**_

**Questions;**

**random-idiot-v2 **_(it's not made up, it's an actual (Sort of) power. I almost always make sure to do a little research on things for my stories.If you want to read up on it a little more, go to_ http/en. Wicked Wench of the West 'laughs' _Thank you! That's so sweet. I'm glad you like my story so much, since I pour a lot of time and effort into them. I'm never gonna be able to stop grinning after reading your review, you know that, right?)_

**Tetsukon** (I'll check it out!)

**Anomaly25** _(Thanks. You're not the only one to point this out. I'll try to be more aware of it in the future.)_

**the sleep warrior** 'Grins,' _We don't wanna give anything away now, do we?)_

**Twin Kats** _(Thank you for the warning, but I already knew the rule. It's just that while I'm not a rulebreaker in general, I refuse to follow ones I find pointless or stupid. I've got all my chapters of all my stories backed up, so if anyone tattles on me I'll be able to repost, but hopefully it won't come to that.)_

**Master of Procrastination **_(A lot of people think Valerie has a crush on Danny Fenton now, but your right that no female ghosts have positive affections for Danny. No doubt something we can see corrected in the near future...)_

**WhiteMoonDragon** 'Grins' _You'll see!)_

**Rosadina formerly Tima**'Shrugs' _no one really says, but in_ My Brother's Keeper_, we see that it can be photographed by a camera, so I assume in can be seen.)_

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet** _(Hope you don't mind that I only put your name up there one, though you reviewed for all five chapters. I was really glad to hear I made you laugh, that's one thing I take pride in a a writer. Angsts are okay now and then, but I love the stories that have me getting wierd looks because I'm laughing hysterically on the floor much more. A lot of people seem to like Sparks. And sorry, but while I will admit she plays quite a role in the story, I won't tell you what the pyros are after._ 'sticks out tongue,'

**SevenStar **_(Yeah, I noticed the Cujo thing. That's what gave me the idea. It's awesome to think of Danny as a King fan, since I love his books myself.)_

**_

* * *

_ **

**Next update; **_December 15th_

_**See you then!**_


	7. Scene 7

**WoM- 'groaning and holding an ice pack to her head._' So many names! Not to mention the fact that school's been driving me insane lately…_ 'Screams in frustration and tears up a pillow.' _Well, enough of my rantings, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

"_Only Irish coffee provides in a single glass all four essential food groups: alcohol, caffeine, sugar, and fat."_

_**-Alex Levine**_

* * *

**Scene 7 **

"…I hate you…" Danny said from where he sat, arms crossed and a sullen scowl. "You do realize I hate you, right?" Jazz sighed and shook her head.

"Danny, You can **_not _**expect him to come with us," She said disapprovingly. "OR to stay where you can't keep an eye on him?" Danny's scowl deepened as he knew that his sister was once again right.

"Couldn't we just knock him out and stuff him in a closet?" Danny whined, "Or better yet, the Ghost Zone," Jazz rolled her eyes, knowing that as tempting as it was she couldn't allow her brother to do such a thing.

"Too conspicuous," the red head told her brother dryly, "Whine and complain all you want, Danny, but it's either Vlad goes on that bonding thing with you or he goes around doing errands with me and mom, and probably hitting on her while he's at it," Both Fenton siblings shuttered violently at the thought.

"Alright, alright!" Danny gave up, his slouching becoming more defined. "But I still hate you…" Jazz smiled brightly at him.

"I love you too," She said out, keeping her mischievous grin from being too obvious as she ducked out of her room to avoid accusing blue eyes.

"Hmph!" Danny grunted. In his lap, Sable purred happily.

He had taken a good long while to name her as his flair for new, interesting names was nonexistent. Such was proven in how long and hard he thought in changing his own name from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom.

Sable meowed loudly as if reminding her master he was getting off-track. Danny sighed as started to scratch her behind the ears absently, earning loud, happy purrs.

"Well, guess we're stuck with Vlad and Derris for the day," Danny told her as she climbed back up to her favorite perch on his shoulders. "Well, I am at least. You'll probably be too busy scaring Tucker to even notice," The cat's even purrs never faltered, though Danny had no doubt she knew what he was saying.

One thing he learned right off the bat was how smart Sable was. With the soul exceptions of Tucker and Jack, the cat would tolerate all of Danny's friends and family within a five feet distance, but as soon as an enemy stepped next to one of her hiding places, she showed no mercy. (As Vlad Master's _'poor,'_ destroyed shoes now firmly attested,)

"Danny?" Maddie said as she came into the room, "Ah, there you are. You all ready to go?"

_'Do I have a choice?'_ Danny thought bitterly.

"Yeah, mom," Danny sighed, standing up. Maddie smiled when she saw Sable still firmly sitting in what she now considered her place.

"I see your little helper's coming along, too," The mother said in amusement. Danny grinned back.

"Like I could stop her?" Both mother and son laughed at that.

It was true Sable was finding her ways out of places even Danny would find it hard to escape from, and that was WITH his ghost powers. How the cat did it was anyone's guess, but everyone knew where she was headed.

Honestly, though, Danny had a heart attack the first time Sable showed up at school. Especially when the detention-happy Lancer came by now five minutes later, as was always the young hero's luck. He'd panicked at the time and dived into the janitors' closet, hiding there for a good three minutes after Lancer had passed to try and figure out what to do.

After numerous more attempts to restrain the cat in the Fenton home and just as many break outs on the Sable's part, Danny finally came to his furry shadow with a compromise.

Sable would wait for her master just outside of school grounds while he was in class, and at lunch she'd get a piece of fish. Then after school the cat could stay by him as she pleased. This way both sides were happy and detention-less.

"It's a little strange that she's so attached to you, Danny," Maddie said, smiling at Sable, "Normally cats can be very standoffish…"

"Don't let dad hear you admit that," Danny said dryly. "He'll kick her out for sure," Maddie gave her son a weak smile.

"Well, you know you're father's got your best interests at heart…" She said in a diplomatic tone, "You better get going. Jack's been in the car waiting to leave for half an hour now. He's really excited about this trip, Danny, I'm proud of you for suggesting it." Danny grinned.

"What can I say, mom?" He laughed. "It sounded like the best way for Derris to really get to know Dad…"

_

* * *

"Oh ghost huntin' we will go! Ghost huntin' we will go! Gonna make 'em scream in woe ghost hunting we will goooooooo!" Derris cringed. He wasn't sure what was worse, Jack's singing or his driving. _

The star glanced as Danny, who kept a firm grip on the seat at all times and was still smirking at Derris, who only just caught himself before he glared back at the kid. Jazz wouldn't give him a chance if Danny decided he didn't like him, and Derris knew a girl like Jazz was essential for publicity.

Still, he had to give credit where credit was due; Danny was a tough case and more then that, had inherited his father's flare for creativity. Though Jack's was more focused on weaponry and ghost hunting tools and Danny's was built for vengeance and cruel and unusual torture...

"Jack, old chum," Vlad said attentively, his eyes never leaving the speedometer which climbed higher and higher as seconds ticked by. "Don't you think we're going a tad fast?"

"Nope!" Jack said happily, cramming everyone against the right side of the GAV in a sharp turn. Derris blinked as he heard Sable hiss angrily, followed by a yelp from Tucker.

"That was my hand you evil fur ball!" Tucker yelled.

"You're the one who stepped on her tail," Danny said, though sympathy colored his tone.

"I'm starting to think Sam trained her to attack me as revenge for the whole meat vs. veggie deal…" Tucker grumbled as everyone managed to peel themselves off the side of the car and back into their seats.

"Is your dad always so…" Derris honestly couldn't think of a nice word for it.

"Yes," Tucker answered for Danny, "Just be glad Mrs. Fenton made him install seatbelts."

"Still say we'd be better off without them," Jack grumbled, "I coulda installed more ghost hunting equipment with the space they take up!" Derris eyes him warily.

"Perhaps I should drive, Jack…" Vlad suggested clutching the armrest ofpassenger side seat a little harder.

"Don't be silly, V-man!" Jack grinned, "I've got it!"

"I'm sure you do, Jack," Vlad said through gritted teeth, "I just wanted to- **_CAAAR!"_** Jack turned back to the road at Vlad's yelled, belatedly realizing he was heading into oncoming traffic.

Everyone screamed at Jack veered right, accidentally going a little too far…

**_"TREE!"_** Danny screamed. Jack went more left-

**_"DOG!" _**Tucker squealed out. Little more to the right-

**_"OLD LADY!"_** Derris yelped, Jack was panicking now, and lost control of the GAV, making it spin out of control.

**_"SEMI!"_** All four passengers screamed as one over the wail of the truck's horn. **_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** Everyone grabbed whatever was closest to them that was still nailed down, closing their eyes in anticipation of a painful collision, Jack included. Taking advantage of this, Danny turned the entire GAV intangible.

Finally the car screech to a halt perfectly in an empty parking lot. Jack opened his eyes, blinked for a moment, then grinned back at the pale, shaken faces of his passengers.

"See? Told you I had it under control!" He said triumphantly before getting out of the car, "Now come on! Time's a wastin!" Vlad seemed to snap back to reality after Jack slammed his door shut, and glared evilly at Danny

"You will pay for this one day, Daniel," He promised the boy softly before getting out as well. Derris followed without a word, seriously considering if his relationship with Jazz was worth it.

"Dude, that was so not cool!" Tucker exclaimed.

"I think Sable just lost four lives," Danny commented, looking down at his cat. Tucker stared at him.

"You're not at all concerned that your dad nearly killed us, are you?" He asked dryly.

"You get used to those sort of things," Danny shrugged, opting not to tell Tucker just how close to death they'd come.

"You do," Tucker murmured, shaking his head. "I'm just glad we're all out of danger now."

"We're not in the clear yet," Danny said in amusement. Seeing Tucker's confused face, he reminded the boy, "We left Sam all alone cooped up in her house with Electra, remember? If that isn't enough to incite homicidal rage in her, I don't know what is," Tucker frowned.

"Come on, Danny," He protested, "I doubt she's THAT mad at us…"

_

* * *

'Should I go with decapitation or impalement?' Sam thought as she ground her teeth together, glaring daggers at the blonde who sat across from her, glaring right back. _

"Your hair looks awful now. You know that, right?" Electra asked coolly.

_'Definitely impalement.'_ Sam decided.

"Not as bad as your disposition," Sam countered, smirking. "Or is that too big a word for you?" Electra scowled at her.

"I know what disposition means," She said, her tone icy. "Just like I can speak French, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Chinese, Russian and Greek all fluently." Sam frowned. She had to admit that despite the fact that she hated Electra's guts, that was pretty impressive.

"You've come a long way from the girl who thought 1 + 1 4," She said smirking.

Hey, just because she was impressed didn't mean she had to show it…

"This coming fro the girl who used to make her S's the wrong way," Electra said sarcastically. The girls resumed their glaring match.

"What do you want with Danny?" Sam asked suddenly, making Electra raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I want him?" She asked sweetly, "Why? Do you?" Sam scowled.

"No, but Danny is my best friend," She said loudly, "And I don't take well to a snobby arrogant girl who's nose is turned up far enough that she'll drown if it rains butting into his business." Electra gasped then jumped to her feet, knocking her chair over as she did.

**_"How dare you!"_** She yelled, "**_You're_** the one who thinks **_you're_** better then me, _Sammy_! You always think that if people don't agree with you or let you have your way, that they're the ones who are wrong!"

"I do not!" Sam said defensively, "I know how important individuality is!"

"Except when that individual's views don't agree with yours," Electra insisted, "You always have to do things your way and will gripe and complain forever if it's not!"

"I do not!" Sam repeated, angrier. "You're just mad because Danny sees right through your _sweet-little-old-me_ act and are pinning it on me!"

"If you don't like him, why do you keep bringing this conversation back to Danny?" Electra asked coyly.

**_"BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND!"_** Sam yelled, **_"BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH WHO'D ONLY USE HIM, AND BECAUSE EVERY SECOND YOU'RE HERE IS ANOTHER YOU AND YOUR DUMB MOVIE MIGHT REVEAL HIM AS A HA-!"_**

"Samantha! Electra!" Mrs. Manson said as she came into the room, "What's this all about?" Sam froze, paling. Not because of her mother, though, but because she realized what she'd almost said.

"Nothing, Mrs. Manson," Electra said, brushing blonde hair behind her ear, "Sorry for the disturbance. It won't happen again," And, without another word to Sam, Electra left, smirking slightly when she got out into the hall.

She'd nailed Sam's weakness perfectly, alright. Despite all her protests, it was obvious the girl had it bad for the Fenton boy. Actually, the loud angry protests and long name-calling rants made her even more sure of herself.

The problem now, though was that Sam was right about Danny not trusting her. What that had to do with the documentary was anyone's guess, since his family could only benefit from such a film. Still, if Electra could work around it she couldn't say that she really cared about it, or whatever the boy was that he didn't want the cameras to see.

All that mattered was her revenge…

"Sammy, you promised,"

Sam didn't have the greatest relationship with her mother. She loved her, yes, and she had no doubt her mother loved her, but they were constantly butting horns about everything from food to furs to clothes to friends.

Still, there was no way Sam couldn't feel guilty at the look her mother was leveling at her right now.

"I tried, mom," She sighed, "It's just Electra… well…"

"Electra wasn't the only one yelling, Sammy," Mrs. Manson reminded her daughter, "She wasn't even the loudest." Sam sighed, looking away. "What were you two fighting about, anyways?"

"Nothing," Sam mumbled, "We were just getting on each other's nerves." Mrs. Manson didn't look convinced, but let it drop.

"Honestly, Samantha, I don't know what to do," She sighed, "Sometimes I just wish you were still the sweet five year old girl who'd curl up in my lap, not an angry reclusive teen who's out at god-knows-what hour with two boys and no supervision doing who-knows-what," Sam's lipped thinned angrily at that. So THAT'S what inviting Electra over had been about…

"Danny and Tucker aren't just _'two boys,'_ mom," She snapped, "They've been my two best friends since you made me move here in the second grade! And I would hope you'd know me well enough to know I'm not doing anything stupid!" Dangerous yes, but stupid? Only on rare occasions…

"I'm not insulting your little friends, Sammy," Mrs. Manson said impatiently, "And I know you're a sweet girl, but that all I know about you anymore! You don't tell me where you go or what you do or why you come back looking like you've been through a World War! The Fentons tell me Daniel's been the same way, if not worse, and even Tucker isn't telling his parents what you three are doing!"

"Why don't you just come out and start accusing the worst already, mother!" Sam yelled, "I know that's what you're thinking!_ 'Oh, they're doing drugs! They're starting a gang of hoodlums to tear apart the city brick by brick!'_ If your worried about your precious reputation, don't be! We're not doing anything illegal, or even wrong in any way!"

Sam knew she was being a little unfair, that she was yelling at her mother because she wanted someone to yell at, but a bigger part of her didn't care. She had to get this frustration and anger out somewhere, and her mother just provided her the perfect source.

"It's not my reputation I'm worried about, Sam!" Her mother yelled back, shocking her daughter. It wasn't just that her mother rarely lost her temper with her, but Mrs. Manson never, **_ever_** called her daughter _'Sam,'_ no matter how much the Goth pleaded. "It's **_you_**! Ghosts are always attacking nowadays, and you're off traipsing about when it isn't safe! I'm terrified to _death_ that you're going to get hurt!"

"I can take care of myself!" Sam yelled, "Besides, Danny and Tucker always watch my back, just like I watch theirs! That's what friendship is about, mom, trust! Something you obviously don't know about!" And with that, Sam stormed out.

"Sam? Where are you going? **_SAM!_**" Mrs. Manson followed the girl, forced to move slower because of her frilly pink dress.

"Out, mother!" Sam yelled back, "I need to clear my head!" And after slamming the door with enough force to shake the entire mansion, Sam was off, leaving a very worried Mrs. Manson behind.

* * *

"Tell me again why we suffered through that?" Tucker asked irritably as he and Danny trailed behind the other, all of which (Save Jack) were tired, beaten and very, very annoyed. 

"Nothing like a good hunt through bug and snake infested bogs for ghosts, eh boys?" Jack asked loudly. Tucker's glare became more pointed and even Sable growled slightly on Danny's shoulder, still attempting to clean her fur of dead bugs and mud.

"Because I needed to make Derris miserable and didn't want to have to actually listen to my dad's mindless rants about evil bog ghosts again." Danny explained.

"You're sadistic, man," Tucker said blandly, "You know that, right?"

"Who wants me to head to the Nasty Burger before we go home?" Jack asked.

"NO!" Everyone shouted as one.

"No offence, dad, but maybe Vlad should drive," Danny suggested.

_'I'm willingly putting my life in the hands of my archenemy.'_ Danny thought dryly as Jack pouted, but obediently handed the keys to his college buddy, _'If that doesn't prove my dad's a bad driver, I don't know what does…'_

The drive home was fairly quiet and (thankfully) accident free, as Vlad proved a more adequate driver then the easily excited Jack. Danny watched him warily, constantly making himself aware of landmarks and streets.

Just because Vlad was more likely to get them home alive didn't mean he was willing to fully trust the billionaire…

Danny and the other boys were just getting home when the phone rang. Since Jazz's car was still missing from the drive, Danny was pretty sure that they, along with Mandy (Who Danny still didn't get) were still out supply shopping.

"Hello?" Danny picked up the phone.

_"Daniel!"_ A familiar yet unexpected voice said at the other end, breathing his name in relief, _"Thank God you picked up!" _Danny blinked.

"…Mrs. Manson?" He said, checking the number. It was indeed coming from Sam's house, but why would Sam's MOTHER be calling him?

_"She's there, isn't she?"_ Mrs. Manson said anxiously, _"Please tell me Samantha's there!"_

"Sam?" Danny frowned, "No, I haven't seen her all day. Why?"

_"Because,"_ Mrs. Manson wailed, _"She's gone missing!"_

_

* * *

"You can't be serious, Lamburg!" an angry voice snapped into Michael's ear. _

"Scoff all you want, the kid's hard to crack," Michael protested, "Masters can't do it, Electra can't do it… Hell, even Derris!"

_"He's a fourteen year old boy!"_ The voice on the other end yelled back, _"You're supposed to be one of the most brilliant minds in the world!"_

"With movies, not kids!" Michael specified.

_"Well if you don't get the boy to start talking soon, you won't BE in the movie industry! Do I make myself clear?"_ Michael scowled.

"…Crystal, Mr. Kimbers."

**

* * *

WoM- _Two cliffies in one chapter! How many people can pull that off, ne? 'laughs' sorry it's so short, I've been busy lately. Next one will be longer, I swear! _Special Thanks to Firefury for the name!_ I loved all the names, so it was really hard to choose, but I thought Sable sounded like the sort of thing Danny would name a pet cat..._ ****

* * *

**

Thanks to;

Rosadina formerly Tima

Master of Procrastination

Jack Nightmares

Erinyes Star

the sleep warrior

purpledog100

SarcasticallyShy

DannysGirlForever

Petitio Principii

Anomaly25

spirit1s

Bluemystgirl

WhiteMoonDragon

Twin Kats

conan98002

Sapphire Dragon Trainer

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet

Inumaru12

epobbp

Purple Person

random-idiot-v2

SalanTrong

Tetsukon

CelloSolo2007

Hunter097

Firefury

Truth91920

**

* * *

Next update; _December 22nd_**

_**See you then!**_


	8. Scene 8

**WoM- _o.O I didn't even know some of the names I've been called because of last chapter even existed…_ 'bemused.' _I will, however, be writing some of them down in an attempt to further my vocabulary. I've got a vacation at my dad's coming up soon, so no update next week. Pretty sure that's all I need to tell you guys…_**

* * *

"_I will not eat oysters. I want my food dead. Not sick -- not wounded -- dead."_

_**-Woody Allen**_

* * *

**Scene 8**

Fear and the human's natural ability to assume the worst in times of extreme anxiety does amazing things to someone adrenalin-wise. Take, for example, the fact that Danny hit a maximum of 173 mph in the air when he was clocked during his last training exercises.

However, if you take a rushed conversation with a babbling, almost incoherent Mrs. Manson and paranoid flashes of Sam lying dead in the gutters somewhere and give the boy a general direction his friend had last been seen in, you had a halfa pushing 250 and climbing.

He'd taken off after charging past a very confused and surprised group at the door, transforming in the nearby alleyway and taking off with a reckless abandon of care towards his own secret's safety that Sam would probably kill him for later.

_'If I can find her,' _Danny told himself grimly. He shook his head furiously as if to dispel that thought. He would find her. He HAD to…

This thought had him taking his already dangerous speed to an even more potentially deadly level, glancing around desperately for the familiar black hair of his best friend. He saw Paulina and a small group of girls in front of the mall, and the Latino most certainly saw him. She started jumping up and down gleefully, waving to try and get his attention.

In a glorious brush-off that Sam would've hugged him for had she been there to see it, Danny kept right on flying.

He also noticed the Box Ghost heading back to FentonWorks with an armload of cardboard boxes and a laundry basket filled with socks without mates. Danny blinked and raised an eyebrow, but didn't stop to ask. After he flew past the Axion Labs for the twelfth time, though, Danny was really starting to get worried.

"Okay, Fenton, clam down," He muttered to himself, pausing in mid-air to think. "Let's see… Sam and her mom had a fight and now Sam's gone missing. She isn't still walking around, so worst-case scenario is that she's been killed or kidnapped while best-case is that she's hiding." The half-ghost cringed.

"Since I really_, really_ don't want it to be worst-case, let's concentrate on the last one. Now, if I was Sam and I was mad, where would I hide…" Danny frowned thoughtfully, "Not the obvious places, so somewhere really bizarre… somewhere I normally wouldn't be caught dead… Somewhere like…" That's when it hit him, "Oh, _Duh!_"

* * *

"Hi, welcome to Abercrombie andFitch, how can I help you?" A far too perky girl asked a human Danny as he entered the store. 

"Hi, did a girl come through her looking like she really didn't belong in a really, really bad mood?" Danny asked.

"Oh, she's in the back," The sales girl said, pointing to the dressing rooms, "Gave me a fifty to hide her, then told me to forget she existed."

"Thank you," Danny said, heading towards the dressing rooms.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" The girl protested. "It's the girl's dressing room, we could get in trouble if you go in there!"

Her objections fell on deaf ears.

After a quick glance around assured him that there were no cameras around, Danny walked through the door of the stall where he could see Sam's combat boots, earning a startled gasp from the girl.

"You really know how to make people worry," Danny said conversationally, leaning against the mirror opposite of the girl. "Your mom is a babbling mess right now, and I was about to have a heart attack when she called me and said you went missing." Sam smiled wryly.

"She always has been the kind of woman who made mountains out of hills," She said dryly. Then, a little more incredulously, she added, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Just thought of the last place on earth you'd go to willingly and went there." Danny shrugged, "It was a toss up between here and Old Navy, but I figured that between the two you'd dislike this one more." Sam laughed at that.

"Well at least someone knows me around here," She said. That sobered Danny up a bit.

"Yeah, heard you got into a fight with your mom," He said carefully.

"Did she tell you what it was about?" Sam asked. Danny shook his head in the negative. "She thinks I'm doing something wrong because I'm keeping things from her. Apparently she'd even gone so far as to try and plot with your and Tucker's parents to try and get the truth out…" Danny stiffened.

He should've known. Sam didn't say it, but it was obvious she was talking about the whole ghost hunting thing. What else could it be, if Mrs. Manson was drilling both his parents and Tucker's about it? His friends were starting to suffer because of his problem, his responsibilities, all because he was pushing it onto them…

_'Vlad's right.'_ Danny thought. He was depressed enough by the thought not to consider the bitter irony that he was once confident that those two words would never be used in the same sentence in that order. _'Sam and Tucker are only human, and it's not fair to ask them to fight something they don't stand a chance against.'_

"Danny? Danny are you okay?"

"Fine," Danny sighed. "Just thinking."

"About the Pyros?" Sam asked. It took Danny a second to remember what she was talking about.

"Ah, yeah! Pyros…" The superhero laughed nervously, trying to hide the fact that that'd been the last thing on his mind. Sam didn't buy it.

"Danny, what was really on you mind?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously. Danny sighed.

"It's just…" Danny let out a sharp gasp and shivered slightly, a jet of blue streaming from his mouth.

"You know, I'm starting to think they time these things…" Sam said dryly, annoyed that the conversation had to be cut short just as it was getting interesting. That was usually the case around Danny, though.

"Hold that thought," Danny said, transforming. "I'm going to see what's up."

"Don't you mean we?" Sam reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not coming, Sam," Danny told the girl firmly, "The cameras, remember?"

"But Dan-!" Before the protest could be finished, Danny turned invisible and took off through the ceiling. "-ny…" Sam sighed irritably after he left. "Superheroes…"

Danny for his part was almost grateful the ghost had shown up. It gave him time to think about what he'd tell his friends. After all, if they were really getting into trouble because of his ghost powers now, there was no way he could let them continue to share his burden. It just wasn't fair to ask that of them.

Before Danny could think about this any further, he found the ghost he was looking for, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the sight of her.

She was his age, for one. Which was rare enough for a ghost, since the only other one he'd fought that fell into that category was Poindexter. Also he'd never seen a ghost dress so flashy.

The girl was wearing a shimmering white half top with pale blue trimming along the neck and arm collars. A red yellow and green flower decal over her heart was the only other decoration on the top. Then she also wore a pair of blue jeans with a short slitted skirt that matched the top over it, and white high heeled boots that laced up to her knees.

Her lime green hair was done up in high pigtails, with two long strands in the front escaping the bands to frame her face. Also some of the shorter hairs managed to avoid being tied up, giving the illusion of a pixie cut.

Various colorful bracelets and a cracked white watch lined both her arms, almost all the way up to her elbows, and baby blue fingerless biker gloves and a flashy diamond ring decked her hands.

The thing that really made Danny frown, though, was the silver circlet with the blood red gem on her head. He got a chilling vibe from it, which was never a good sign when dealing with ghosts.

"Ooh, look at all the pretties!" The ghost giggled, floating over a display case of jewelry and ignoring the way the humans in the store screamed and ran. Danny's frown turned to a look of confusion he'd heard her voice somewhere before…

Danny shook the feeling off. That didn't matter, since he was dealing with her now, after all…

"You know those 'pretties' don't belong to you, right?" Danny called out, getting the girl's attention. She smiled broadly at him.

"But they should now, shouldn't they?" She said happily, "Just like _this_ pretty should be yours!" Danny choked as the girl winked at him, his face flaming.

_'Is she hitting on me?'_ He thought incredulously. That's when he finally recognized the voice of the ghost in front of him.

"Sparks?"

"So you remember me then!" Sparks grinned wickedly. "Nice to know I left an impression!"

"Any chance I can convince you to leave the jewels next?" Danny asked sternly.

"Depends on what I'll get in return," Sparks responded without missing a beat.

_'Okay, this is getting really awkward,' _Danny thought, his glare darkening (Along with his cheeks) at the implication in the girl's tone.

"What are you doing here? Why are you working with Inferno and what are you guys after?" The young halfa asked.

"So curious…" Sparks purred, "But you're asking all the wrong questions." She giggled after she sang the last part out, and Danny found himself reigning in his temper before he blew up.

"And what questions should I be asking?" He gritting out impatiently. Sparks smiled.

"How we died," Sparks responded, "why we never crossed on, why no ghost has actually. Why you have the powers you do, how come your so much stronger then ghosts twelve times your senior or more…" And, when she saw how she'd captured Danny attention, the ghost couldn't help but add with another flirty wink, "And maybe if I'm interested in dinner and a movie this Friday,"

"What are you-?" Danny started, but he was cut off by the entrance of cameras, both for local news broadcasts and the movie. He was surprised to find Sparks look about annoyed at the interruption as he felt.

"Damn humans…" She muttered, glaring at the nearest camera. Danny stiffened when she held out a hand towards the cameraman and the temperature in the room began to raise sharply. The cameraman's eyes widened as his clothes began to smoke…

"Stop!" The Temperature dropped back to normal and Danny forced himself between Sparks and the Camera, grabbing her hand out of the air. He cringed slightly as the grip singed him, even through the fire-proof glove of his hazmat suit, but he didn't let go. Sparks seemed surprised to find him there at first, then she studied him curiously and giggled.

"Aw, how cute…" She said, her flirty tone returning. "So over-protective…"

"Leave them alone," Danny ordered. He didn't care about the secrets Sparks was tempting him with enough to let someone else die, even if they were part of a group that was making his recent life miserable.

"I wonder, though, why do you want to protect them so badly?" Sparks asked, ignoring his demand, "Can you honestly say they'd care about what happened to you? Of course not. If you could, you would've told them by now, wouldn't you?"

"I'm protecting them because it's the right thing to do," Danny responded. "No one has the right to take someone else's life,"

"Someone ought to tell them that," Sparks said, her told becoming more bitter.

"What?" Danny frowned sharply, attentive to what the girl was saying.

"That doesn't matter, though, does it sweetie?" Sparks smirked, apparently in the mood to flirt some more "What's more irritating is that humans are so blinded and wrapped up in themselves, they don't see anything else. You can't deny it, think of all the times you protect them only to be scorned and called a menace. Think of all you sacrificed for them only to come up short in the end. They can never love you, hon, not with who you are and what you'll become."

"And you can?" Danny snapped back. Sparks shrugged.

"Think about it, does any ghost treat you different, despite the fact that you are what you are?" Spark told him, "We fight you, yes, but we fight each other as well. To us, you are an equal who's just a little different. But when the humans find out? You and I both know they'll treat you as a freak. You can't even tell your parents because you know that they can't accept what you are now…"

"SHUT UP!" Danny growled out, the sound of breaking glass reached his ears, and several cameramen jumped but he and Sparks ignored it, more intent on their conversation.

"You may not like the truth," She said, slipping out of Danny's grasp and heading upwards to the ceiling, "But you acknowledge it. That's more then the humans can say, even the so-called experts. If you ever get tired of being the lonely protector of those who wouldn't want you anyways, be sure to give us a call. We can use someone with your talents…" And, without another word, Sparks disappeared, leaving a confused and shaken halfa behind.

* * *

"She was just trying to get to you, Danny," Sam said with a frown, "I mean, she even suggested you join them! Forget what she said, Danny, plenty of people believe in you now. And even if they don't, you'll always have me, Jazz and Tucker." Rather then comforting the boy, this only seemed to upset him further. 

"But I've known you three since forever!" Danny protested, "And besides, this whole ghost thing is really starting to cut into your lives way too much,"

The two were currently back in the Manson Mansion. After both had been thoroughly hugged by Mrs. Manson, (with a shower of apologies to Sam and gratitude to Danny) they'd taken refuge in Sam's room for privacy, where Danny proceeded to tell Sam what'd happened between him and Sparks.

The girl seemed irritated upon hearing of the way the ghost toyed with Danny's head, and downright furious at the blatant flirting, so after a good ten minutes of murderous ranting, the Goth had calmed down enough to help Danny through his confusion.

"No it's not," Sam countered, "What gave you that idea?"

"Sam, I know you had that fight with your mom because you're always out ghost hunting with me," Danny told her, narrowing his eyes as if daring her to protest.

"So what, I fight with my mom all the time," Sam said, unable to bring herself to deny the truth.

"Yeah, but it's never been serious enough to upset her like this," Danny reminded her.

"Okay, one thing," Sam admitted begrudgingly.

"And what about the time you had to miss out on your concert because we had to fight off Spectra?" Danny asked, "And that Big award thing Jazz missed because the Dragon Ghost was tearing up downtown Amity? And don't forget the scholarship thing Tuck missed because he was helping me get rid of Skulker-!"

"I get it, I get it!" Sam said, cutting him off before he could continue. "But think about it, Danny, we're not giving up anything that can't be replaced. That's just stuff. I can see other concerts, Tucker can get other scholarships and Jazz will definitely get other awards," Here Sam took Danny's hands, looking him right into the eyes. "being there for you, helping you save the day… that's irreplaceable, Danny," The halfa smiled.

"Thanks, Sam," he said softly, "I needed to hear that." Sam blushed.

"Um, yeah…" She said nervously, "Danny, I think there's something else you need to hear, too…" Danny cocked his head curiously. "Danny, I… I…""

"Meow!" Both Danny and Sam jumped at the interruption, turning to see a purring Sable at Sam's window. Danny shook his head and sighed, getting up to let her in.

"You know, one of these days, I'm gonna find a place to go that you can't follow," He warned the feline as she jumped on his shoulder. Sable's only response was to purr louder, and Sam laughed at the sheer cuteness of the scene. "Anyways, what were you saying, Sam?"

"It doesn't matter," Sam said, shaking her head. Danny frowned, but before he could say anything the door swung open to reveal a smiling Electra.

"Danny!" She said happily, "It's a good thing you're here! Mike just called me saying there's an emergency meeting for the stars in the movie at your house,"

"So," Danny said at once, "I'm not in it,"

"I know that," Electra giggled, "But I was hoping you could come with me. I wouldn't want to run into any ghosts or anything now, would I?" Danny stiffened at that.

"I wouldn't be much help against a ghost," he said, a little louder in his nervousness. "I don't have any weapons on me right now,"

"You didn't have any weapons in school, either," Electra reminded him, "But you still managed to save me from that pyro-whatsit ghost,"

"You know what, Electra?" Sam said coolly, "That's a good idea. We wouldn't want any ghosts attacking you,"

"You wouldn't?" Electra asked, blinking at her rival in surprise.

"We wouldn't?" Danny asked in a much softer voice, earning him Sam's elbow in his stomach.

"Of course not," Sam said, a smile fighting at her lips at Danny's words. "So, I'll come with you two. I know how to handle ghosts, and this way Danny doesn't have to make a three way trip. Everyone wins, right?"

"Great idea, Sam," Danny said quickly, catching on, "Let's go," And before Electra could protest, both friends stood and headed out. Electra glowered at the back of Sam's head for a second before reluctantly following.

* * *

"I just don't get it…" Maddie said with a frown, shaking her head and rewinding the cassette. 

_"-To us, you are an equal who's just a little different. But when the humans find out? You and I both know they'll treat you as a freak. You can't even tell your parents because you know that they can't accept what you are now…"_

"What's not to get?" Michael asked, "This stuff is gold!" Maddie's frowned deepened.

"Yes, but what's so different about Phantom? She's talking about the other ghosts like he isn't one, yet she also speaks of humans like he doesn't even fit in there…" Her eyes drew together in confusion, "And why on earth would she mention his parents?"

"It's probably nothing, mom," Jazz said quickly, not looking at Danny. Maddie ignored her, rewinding the tape more.

_"If you could, you would've told them by now, wouldn't you?"_

"They're dancing around the edge of something…" Maddie sighed, "But what?"

"Maybe it has something to do with Phantom's death?" Derris volunteered. "Has anyone really looked into that?"

"Of course not," Maddie said absently, "We don't know how long he's been dead, or where he died, or anything else for that matter. Phantom might not even be his true name."

"Besides, that doesn't explain why they don't technically consider him a ghost," Jack piped up.

"That Paulina girl mentioned something…" Electra frowned, "Something about an attack on Casper where all the students got ghost powers?" Danny and Vlad stiffened, and Danny made a mental note to kill Spectra later before remembering that ghosts couldn't be killed again.

…Could they?

"That's just ridiculous," Maddie dismissed at once, frowning absently, "No human could survive that kind of ectoplasmic charge. It would kill them almost instantly, and not a nice, painless death, either."

"But didn't you say Danny-?" Derris started.

"Well, we certainly aren't going to figure anything else out on what we have!" Jazz said loudly, "Maybe if we call it a night, we can come up with more ideas tomorrow,"

"Good idea, Jazzy-pants," Jack agreed. "A good night's rest will do us all wonders,"

"Electra and I will head home," Sam said, standing up and pulling the starlet to the door a little sharper then necessary. "See you tomorrow, Danny,"

"Yeah," Danny sighed, "Later," He frowned thoughtfully before standing and heading upstairs, "I'm gonna take a quick shower before I turn in." he told the others. He glared lightly at Sable as she tried to follow, "Oh no, you're staying here,"

Jazz hesitated a moment, looking after her brother with a worried frown on her face before sighing and heading up to her own room, Mandy at her heels.

"Don't worry," The younger girl said conversationally, "I'm sure he knows what he's doing,"

"Who?" Jazz asked absently as they entered her room.

"Phantom, of course. I'm sure it'll all turn out okay for him." Mandy said, sitting down, "Oh, and don't say anything to Derris. If you do, he'll figure it all out." Jazz stiffened, turning to look at the girl curiously.

"Figure what out exactly?" She asked, her voice strained.

"You know," Mandy told her with a secretive smile, "Night, Jazz!" The red head frowned at the little girl for a moment, desperately wanting to question her more but knowing that she couldn't with the cameras watching her every move…

Danny sighed as he twisted the faucet to turn the water into a spray, frowning down as his watch. This trick should buy him about ten to fifteen minutes. It wasn't as much time as he wanted, but right now he'd take anything he could get.

He dug through his pants pocket for a moment until he found what he was looking for, then he transformed into a ghost in a familiar flash of white light. Without wasting anymore time, he put on the Time Medallion and waited for it to work it's magic.

He'd been very surprised and touched when he found the medallion still in his pockets after returning the answers to the CAT, and knew that it was Clockwork's way of allowing him to reach the Master of Time's tower whenever he needed him.

And right now, boy did he need him…

Sure enough, there was a brilliant flash of light and Danny found himself inside the Tower once again, with a familiar ghost smiling down at him warmly.

"Hello, Danny," he said kindly, "I suppose you're here for some answers…"

* * *

"You know, you can stop glaring at me at any time," Sam said sarcastically. 

"What are you and Danny hiding?" Electra asked suddenly.

"Oh, like I'm gonna tell you," Sam snorted.

"You should," Electra said, "Or else I might tell Danny what you did," Sam scowled.

"That was your idea, Electra!" She said heatedly. "You were the one who did it!"

"Maybe," Electra shrugged, "But I didn't get caught now, did I?" Sam scowled before she smirked coldly.

"No," She said, "But you were the one who took the damage for it in other, more vital ways," Electra glared at her.

"Ghosts don't exist," She said shortly, "And neither do their curses,"

"Then what attacked you at the school?" Sam asked, "And what do you call Phantom, huh?"

"Shut up, Sammy," Electra said, her voice cold enough to give the artic circle a run for its money. "Shut up before you say something you regret." Sam gave her a challenging look.

"Why don't you make me," She asked.

That was all it took for Electra to dive at the girl.

* * *

**WoM- 'grins guiltily'_ Well, it IS longer then last chapter was… _'sees she's not helping herself and starts cringing and backing away.'_ I swear, this time it was unintentional! Hehe… anyways, I'll see you guys again… in two weeks._ 'runs for the hills,'**

* * *

**Thanks to;**

epobbp

the sleep warrior

Jack Nightmares

Tetsukon

CelloSolo2007

Master of Procrastination

random-idiot-v2

Cyllwen

bagelchik

Inumaru12

dramaqueen07

WhiteMoonDragon

Bluemystgirl

Anomaly25

Firefury

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet

conan98002

IwuvMyKenshyPoo

A Karswyll

Petitio Principii

Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse

purrbaby101

DannysGirlForever

Celestial Pendent

DxS iz ze COOLEST, lol

* * *

**Next update;** _January 5th_

_**See you then!**_

**_PS; I don't own Abercrombie andFitch or Old Navy, and I apologize to anyone who likes their merchandise but I can't STAND either stores. Both are_ (In my opinion)_way overpriced and not even really that interesting style-wise._ **

**_Besides, around here at least the people who work there are really rude. Me and a friend walked into a Abercrombie andFitch once to buy something for one of her cousins, and the sales clerk took one look at us and said (In a snotty voice)_ 'Hot Topic's THAT way!' 'mutters obscenities under her breath,'**

**_At any rate, no matter your opinion on the stores, you have to admit Sam normally wouldn't be caught dead in places like that._**


	9. Scene 9

**WoM- _Did you know that it's actually addictive to write on the computer every single day? I swear, a week without a computer and I felt ready to die!_ 'crying'_ Anywho, while I go off to join Fanfic-Addict Anonymous, you go ahead and enjoy this chappie!_**

* * *

"The hardest thing in the world to understand is the income tax."

_**-Albert Einstein**_

_**(The quote itself isn't as funny as the fact that he's the one who said it.)**_

* * *

**Scene 9**

"Well, that's the main reason I came," Danny said dryly, crossing his arms. He relaxed in the presence of the ghost, though. Clockwork was one of the few that treated him respectfully despite his young age and the fact that he was more of a ghost hunter then a ghost.

Then again, the ghost did know things about Danny that he himself did not know yet…

"About the group of Pyrokinetics," Clockwork clarified. "And about what the ghost Sparks told you." It wasn't a question. Clockwork knew that was why Danny was there. Just as he knew the boy would come that night looking for answers.

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "None of it made any sense."

"Yes it did," Clockwork said softly, "And that's why it scared you. You understood what the young ghost was saying. What's more, you agreed with her on most things and it unnerves you."

"I don't want to be like them," Danny sighed.

"You don't have to be to share some of their ideas." Clockwork told him, "There are many different approaches to the same problem, even if people agreed about the cause and dangers of that problem, they don't have to agree on how to fix it."

"Yeah, but…" Danny hesitated for a moment, "…Sparks mentioned something about knowing more about my powers, about why I have so much power compared to full ghosts that've been dead longer."

"You have more power BECAUSE you are not full ghost," Clockwork answered, "Danny, why do you think ghosts try to get to the human world all the time?"

"I dunno. I always just thought it was either to bug me or take over the world." Danny shrugged. "At least, that's the way it is now…"

"Energy," Clockwork said, "Ghosts need energy from something in the living world to sustain themselves. Once they die, they are incapable of creating energy for themselves."

"Guess that makes sense…" Danny said thoughtfully. Then it hit him, "Wait… THAT'S why my powers keep coming at me so fast! Because I'm not dead like they are!"

"Exactly," Clockwork said, smiling, "You draw energy from yourself, independent of any outside sources. Other then Vlad, you are the only ghost who can say that."

"Is that why my powers keep coming at me so fast?" Danny asked.

"And why it was so difficult to use your powers at all, at first," Clockwork nodded. "Once your body was used to the energies and realized what kind of power it needed to keep them, it began producing more and more of that energy, Which is why you've gone from collapsing from exhaustion after facing the Lunch Lady to facing down Pariah Dark on your own."

"Is it the same for Vlad?" Danny asked.

"Not quite," Clockwork said, frowning. "Plasmius was hit by a different wavelength of energy then you were, Danny. That's why it changed his human appearance before he obtained ghost powers."

"What does that mean?" Danny asked, confused.

"I can only tell you that much," Clockwork said apologetically. Danny sighed.

"Meow!" Danny froze at the familiar cry.

_'It can't be,'_ He thought numbly, 'There's no what she could follow me into the ghost zone, no way…'

But sure enough, there Sable was, purring and rubbing against his leg affectionately under Clockwork's amused gaze.

"How did YOU get here!" He asked, his eyes widening. The only way he could get to Clockwork's Tower was with the Time medallion. How the cat had found him in the infinite expanse of the Ghost Zone on her own in such a short amount of time…

"I see," Clockwork chuckled, "Well, this is an interesting turn of events…" Danny felt color rise to his cheeks as Sable took her favorite perch on his shoulder.

"My friend found her," Danny mumbled.

"Did she?" Clockwork asked, "Or did this feline find you?" Danny blinked in alarm.

"What?" He asked over Sable's purring. It was then he noticed that his cat was completely relaxed in Clockwork's presence, unlike she was with his friends in the Human world.

"Your new friend there can trace her bloodline back to that of a certain family of cats from Egypt." Clockwork explained. "She is a spiritual guide, a guardian of lost souls, if you will. And it appears she's chosen you as her partner."

"I don't get it," Danny frowned, "What can she do?"

"Obviously create a direct, personal portal to any ghost in the Ghost Zone for one," Clockwork explained, smiling, "And she judges the spiritual balance of the dead, to see how tainted they have become. Her powers are probably stronger here, where none of the petty tribulations of the living spirits cloud the air."

"That explains a lot," Danny said dryly, giving Sable a look.

"She could be a powerful ally, especially if you can figure out how to communicate with her." Clockwork said, "like you, this cat has a lot of latent abilities, which she can only call upon when her partner is near."

"So that's why she follows me to the ends of the earth!" Danny exclaimed. Clockwork chuckled.

"As I said before, she is a guardian," Clockwork said, bemusement clear in his tone, "And since she chose you as her partner, she would rather die then see any harm come to you."

"But why me?" Danny asked, "Why not Sam or someone?" Sam's the one that saved her…"

"But you are the one she was drawn to," Clockwork explained, "She's been looking for you her whole life, Danny, and now that she found you, she will stand beside you whenever she can."

Danny sighed, tempted to ask more questions on the subject before he realized he was nearly out of time. Deciding that it would be easier and safer to find out about Sable on his own then it would be for the pyros, the young halfa turned the questions back to the original subject matter.

"Look, about the pyros…"

"You need to know what they want," Clockwork said bluntly.

"They keep saying something about getting humans to acknowledge the truth, or something like that…" Danny sighed.

"The truth of existence." Clockwork clarified, "The truth of the undead."

"What's that?" Danny pressed. Clockwork frowned and shook his head.

"I'm afraid the is something you need to discover on your own," He told Danny, "I've been forbidden from revealing such secrets by the Ghostly Council." Danny sighed in poorly concealed disappointment. "besides, I'm afraid you have other concerns right now."

Danny stared at the Master of Time in bewilderment as the ghost floated to his portal into the living realm, which cleared away to show Derris outside the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Hey Dan, you okay?" The movie star called. "You're still alive in there, aren't you?" Danny felt himself pale when he saw the star knock again.

"Damn!" He cursed, grabbing his medallion. "I gotta get back there! Thanks, Clockwork!" And, before the other ghost could respond, Danny was gone in a flash of light.

When he reappeared in the bathroom, Sable let out an angry yowl, irritated at not being warned of the sudden return trip.

"Danny?" Derris said, sounding confused.

"I'm fine!" He yelled, turning the water off and opening the bathroom door, "I just had to catch Sable. Apparently she followed me again…"

"Oh," Derris said, looking confused. "Uh, I see… Well, your friend Tucker just called. He said something about a homework assignment that's due tomorrow." Danny's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, man, I completely forgot!" He yelled, dashing off to his room. Derris shook his head as he watched the younger boy go.

"Weird…" He muttered before shrugging and heading into the bathroom Danny had just vacated.

* * *

Sam gasped in surprise as Electra's attack caught her off-guard, sending both girls crashing to the pavement. She recovered quickly though, and with an enraged growl, she forced the girl underneath her, her hands at her throat.

"You're dead, Manson!" Electra screeched, struggling against Sam's grasp.

"Not before you!" Sam countered. She yelled in pain when Electra kicked her in her stomach with all her might, knocking the breath out of the Goth long enough to force her off. Then, without pausing to catch her breath, Electra punched Sam right across the left cheek.

Sam grunted in a mixture of pain and shock before she manage to twist around to avoid another blow, planting her elbow into Electra's stomach as hard as she could. The starlet screamed in pain, grabbing a handful of Sam's hair and yanking.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt…" A voice said conversationally, making both girls freeze mid fight. They turned to find a specter floating in mid air about five feet from them, smirking in amusement. Sam recognized the ghost instantly, though they'd never met.

"Sparks?" She said, stiffening. She let go of Electra, who did the same in the face of this new threat.

"Who are you?" Electra demanded, glaring heatedly at the ghost.

"Wow you're bright," Sparks snorted sarcastically, "Sally Jr. over there just said my name,"

_'If it wasn't for the fact that she hits on Danny every time she sees him, I'd really like this girl right now,' _Sam though absently as she heard Electra sputter indignantly.

"What do you want?" She demanded out loud, glaring at the pyrokinetic. Sparks smiled coldly back at her.

"I've got a message for Phantom," She told the Goth, "If he wants to know what we're doing, he's to come to the Park at midnight tomorrow, alone. Inferno will talk to him there, just talk. So long as he doesn't attack us, we won't touch him."

"Why should Danny trust you?" Sam demanded angrily.

"Because we haven't lied to him about anything," Sparks responded bluntly, "Which is probably more then most humans can say."

"That's not good enough for me!" Sam said coldly. Sparks sighed, looking plainly annoyed.

"Look, I can't lie to another ghost, okay?" She said irritably, "It's part of the magic that binds me to Inferno, so there's no deception among our ranks." Sam frowned. She had to admit that was pretty smart of the ghost…

"Your leader has trust issues, doesn't he?" She asked out loud in a dry tone.

"You would too, if you knew what humans are capable of," Sparks said irritably. Then, in a far colder tone, she added, "Or maybe you already do, but you just refuse to acknowledge it like the rest of your race." Sam glared at the ghost coldly.

"You know, you were human before too," She reminded the ghost.

"A stage I'm happy to say I grew out of," Sparks countered, "Now are you gonna give Phantom the message or not?"

"Fine," Sam said sullenly.

"And remember, not to follow him," Sparks added. "We see more then one living person there, and we'll attack no questions asked."

"I get it, okay?" Sam glowered.

"Just making sure," Sparks shrugged. Then, just as suddenly as she'd come, the ghost faded from sight. Sam scowled.

She'd only had one conversation with the girl, and yet Sparks had already become her least favorite ghost. The girl was hostile to the living for no apparent reason, and there was something about her that Sam didn't trust in a second.

Besides, she was always hitting on Danny. If anything annoyed her, it was that.

"So, that's what it was all about…" Sam felt her face drain of color at Electra's voice. She'd completely forgotten about the actress in her haste to deal with Sparks. Turning slowly, she found Electra's unwavering gaze fixed on her.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sam asked, her heart pounding. Maybe this was all still salvageable…

"You know what I'm talking about," Electra said, smirking, "it explains everything. Danny's jumpiness, The secrets you three keep dodging around, Danny's weird breath thing, AND the fact that you even just called Phantom Danny just now!" Electra's grin widened mercilessly. "Phantom is Danny, isn't he? Your little boyfriend is the Ghost Boy of Amity Park!"

* * *

Michael frowned curiously as he rewound his tape again.

"Interesting…" He murmured, pressing the play button.

_"I just had to catch Sable. Apparently she followed me again…"_

"What's so interesting, sir?" One of the director's assistants asked curiously. "The cat's been following him religiously since he got it." Michael blinked, then waved a hand absently.

"Nothing, nothing," He said, "Can you get me some coffee? It's gonna be another late night for me…"

"Yes, sir," The man said, standing and leaving his boss all alone. Michael paused the tape just as Danny and Sable passed Derris, rushing off to their room. He sighed, frowning slightly in a way that made his forehead wrinkle.

"What kind if kid goes into a shower and comes out just as dry as he when in?" Michael wondered out loud. He examined Danny's face again. "Hmmm…"

* * *

**WoM- _I know this is a short chapter, and I'm really sorry. I just don't have time to write more! That's not gonna sate the bloodlust though, is it?_ 'cringes away from murderous reviewers.' _Hehe… Wowlookatthetimegottago!_ 'runs away,'**

* * *

**Thanks to;**

Master of Procrastination

Tetsukon

epobbp

xOxCrissyBabe

Purple Person

cakreut12

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet

SalanTrong

Petitio Principii

WhiteMoonDragon

random-idiot-v2

Kikiness

Sqweakie the Wonder Mouse

Firefury

PheelyForEva223

purrbaby101

DxS iz ze COOLEST, lol

conan98002

Kuki Salazar

Light Dragon SunsSong

Bluemystgirl

Spirit of Zurvan

Inumaru12

the sleep warrior

Hash-Slinging Slasher- HI

phantomshadowdragon

Tazzel Quickbow

Alexa Daley of Lathbury

Luna Weasley and Hermione Potter

Galateagirl

reallyawesomekid

HarryGryffinGirl

* * *

**Next update;** _January 12th_

See you then!


	10. Scene 10

**WoM- _Aaack! You have no idea how late I was getting this up! I've been really busy with projects and finals, so I really had to cut back in this chapter. I already pulled an all-nighter to get it done (No big deal for a certified insomniac like me.) Oh, and thanks to _Stella Gold _for agreeing to beta for me. Like I said, I was really, reeeeeeally late getting this chapter up, so I couldn't send it to you early like I planned, but I swear you'll get the next one!_**

* * *

_"The wicked can have only accomplices, the voluptuous have companions in debauchery, self-seekers have associates, the politic assemble the factions, the typical idler has connections, princes have courtiers. Only the virtuous have friends."_

_**-Voltaire**_

* * *

**Scene 10**

Sam couldn't breathe.

Never in her life did she ever think such panic could consume her, but right now her hands were trembling and her pulse pounding loudly in her ears, her face draining of all color.

"You're insane," She hissed. "How can Danny be the ghost boy? He isn't dead!"

"Exactly," Electra said smugly, "Thus proving this whole Phantom thing is a complete hoax by three troublemaking teens. I wouldn't be surprised if you were responsible for the whole Phantom thing to begin with." Sam fumed at her. Not only because Electra was accusing them of deceiving the entire town (Which actually wouldn't be that hard, considering Walker had done so. The people of Amity practically needed things spelled out for them…) but also because she couldn't deny it. She WAS the reason Danny had become Phantom.

_'I hate irony,'_ She thought bitterly to herself.

"We aren't lying about anything!" Sam said heatedly, "And anyways, I thought you were smarter then that,"

"What?" Electra asked, frowning.

"Check the papers, Electra, Danny is Phantom's surname." Sam's courage grew as an idea came to her, "What makes you think I don't know both of them?" Electra's frown deepened, uncertainty working it's way into her eyes. "And anyways, the Fentons have some security footage at their house of Phantom and Danny standing side by side." Hey, Electra didn't need to know about the Ghost Catcher… "Ask them for it, they'll let you see." Electra's eyes narrowed.

"You're hiding something," She announced.

"And like I'd tell you if I was?" Sam snapped. Electra smiled coldly at her.

"It doesn't matter, you know," She told Sam, "I'll find out sooner or later anyways. Why not save yourself the stress of worrying about it?"

"Because unlike some people," Sam said in an icy tone, "I don't desert my friends." Electra's smile turned into a scowl.

"I was seven!" She snapped, "What was I supposed to do?"

"How about staying to help?" Sam said, "And I wouldn't be at all surprised if you were still that kind of coward!"

"Oh, like you know ANYTHING about me!" Electra snapped, "I mean, look at the two of us now! I'm the pretty, rich and famous TV star and you're a little no body in a little nothing town!"

"Maybe you think that, Electra," Sam said, smirking, "But I know I'm someone special."

"Because you dress like a freak?" Electra asked cruelly.

"No," Sam answered, glaring, "Because I've got to of the best friends a girl can ask for. I don't care about fame or money or anything like that, but I would give up everything for Danny and Tucker, and I know they'd do the same. Do you have any friends like that, Electra?"

The star winced, and Sam knew that she didn't. For a fleeting moment, Sam almost felt sorry for her, then she reminded herself that the girl had brought it upon herself.

"Friends are cheap," Electra said, "Knowing how to take care of yourself is what's important, and I've always looked after myself first."

"How noble," Sam sneered. Electra looked like she was about to retort when an idea struck her.

"We'll see who's laughing when I convince Mr. Lamburg to include Danny as a main character in the next new season of _'Spirits,'_" Electra said, smirking. "It wouldn't take much. Your friends good-looking, talented with the sort of toys we use in the series, and he's even got that whole so-sweet-you-gotta-hug-him thing going on for him," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well even if Lamburg wanted him, Danny wouldn't do that," She said confidently. "He hates being on camera."

"Maybe," Electra grinned slyly, "But when I threaten to slip about how you just are all involved with Phantom on TV, I think he'll get a new incentive." Sam stiffened, knowing that even that little threat would be enough to make Danny compliant.

If someone suggested a connection between Phantom and Fenton, other people would begin seeing the similarities and it wouldn't take long for it to be all over. The ghosts would be the least of Danny's problems…

"Maybe I can even convince the writers to work it in that Danny's character and mine fall madly in love," Electra continued, delighting in torturing Sam, "Or at the very least work in a few kissing scenes…"

_'Easy, Sam,'_ The Goth told herself as red seeped into her vision, 'Don't stoop to her level…'

"Why do you have to drag Danny into this at all?" Sam asked out loud, "I'm the one you're mad at! Danny's innocent here!"

"Maybe," Electra shrugged, "But did you ever think that maybe your precious friendship is a double-edged sword? It's your strength, yes, but it's also your weakness. Especially when someone else can crush it with a kiss."

"I don't like Danny like that!" Sam protested at once.

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like a broken record?" Electra asked, smirking. "It's so obvious it's sickening, yet you still try to deny it. Danny's the only one you're actually fooling, if even him,"

"Danny doesn't know," Sam said before she could stop herself. She cursed in her mind when she realized what she'd said, willing herself to take the words back as Electra's smirked widened into a predatory grin.

"Well, at least we got you to admit it," Electra said in feigned friendliness. "And think about it, Sammy, everyone else knows how you feel, why wouldn't Danny? Ever think maybe he's just sparing your feelings. I mean, like you said before, he's a nice guy. Why would he break his best friend's heart before he needs to?"

"Danny isn't like that," Sam said, her tone cold enough to freeze fire. "Not that you'd know," And, before Electra could say anything else, Sam walked away so as not to be tempted to hit the girl. She didn't approve of violence, but Electra was pushing her luck. Electra was stubborn, though, persisting with one last shout to the goth.

"It would never work out anyways, you know," She taunted, "You and Danny would never be able to keep up a relationship between your parents and the whole ghost thing…"

Sam just kept on walking, never looking back.

* * *

Not too far off, Sparks grinned down at the girls as she watched the scene from above, hidden from sight so the two humans and thoroughly enjoying the show she was being treated to.

"This is even more fun then I thought it'd be," Sparks laughed, her grin widening.

"Behave yourself," a voice behind her growled. "We can't take any chances now, especially where your childish games are involved." Sparked rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Flint," Sparks said casually, not turning to face the hooded ghost. "You don't understand teenagers the way I do. Give 'em doubt and there are sure to be some serious fireworks sooner or later."

"You say that as if you aren't a teenager," Flint noted. Sparks shrugged.

"We ghosts aren't anything," She reminded him, bitterness coloring her tone, "Nothing but the leftovers no one else wanted. The ones with nowhere else to be." Sparks laughed again, though this one sounded bitter. "You know, I think we ghosts have it harder then the souls that get sent to Hell or whatever," Flint frowned at her curiously.

"How so?" He asked, not bothering to hide his interest.

"In hell, everyone is tortured," Sparks said with an empty smile, "and your own constant, terrible pain keeps you from seeing how evil the world has become. Ghosts, on the other hand, are reminded every day of how they are still a part of the world, but aren't. We can't eat, or swim, or even feel the sunlight, but we see the humans doing those things every day and not even noticing, too caught up in themselves to care about the world they're slowly killing." Sparks closed her eyes, letting out a slow breath, "An empty existence is worse then any sort of pain could ever be,"

The two pyros sat in silence after that, reflecting on their pasts and the changes they were going to create in the world the humans didn't deserve.

"Let's go," Sparks said at last, standing up.

"Where to, Princess?" Flint asked his charge. Sparks smiled slyly.

"Actually," She said coyly, "I'm up for a trip to the Zoo…"

* * *

Danny sighed in relief as he collapsed on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. 

_'that was way too close,'_ he told himself dryly, groaning into the cotton pillowcase. He felt the bed shift slightly under the weight of Sable as she jumped up to join him, stalking up the bed silently to sit by his shoulders.

"So, you can really help me, huh?" He asked wryly, petting the cat's ears. This earned loud, happy purrs from the animal, "How can I get you to lead me to the answers to all my problems?" Instead of any sort of answer the ghost-boy was expecting, the cat suddenly started to his violently, her fur standing on end. Danny sat up quickly, glancing around for any dangers. "Sable?"

Then, with lighting fast feline speed, the cat raced out of the room and down the stairs, and Danny didn't take three seconds to follow, his heart pounding in anticipation.

_'What happened to make Sable act like this?'_ He wondered, concern. After all, if she really did have some kind of special powers… After glancing around to make sure the coast was clear and camera-free, Danny triggered his transformation, and hastily went from running to flying, which took far less energy for him.

He followed the black streak below him to the city zoo, his unease growing when the smell of fire reached him yet again. Mentally, he cursed himself for getting so relaxed. He should've known the pyros would strike again soon…

The unease he felt before turned into sheer terror when the source of the smell came into view, his eyes widened and he never even felt the waves of heat curling around his face, though below him Sable hissed in irritation, not daring to come any closer.

"Oh, no…"

"Hurry! Get the firemen here before it spreads! And where's my rescue team?" One of the men who was desperately trying to douse the fire shouted over the dull roar of the flames.

"They can't make it, sir!" Another man shouted, "There's a couple of ghosts fighting on Elm Street, it has traffic back up all the way to Main!"

"Then there's nothing we can do to save her," A man sighed mournfully. Danny snapped out of his shock, rage consuming him as he dived into the flames, ignoring the men on the ground as they yelled. He only had one person on his mind right now…

"Delilah?" He yelled out, toning the fire out a little at a time "DELILAH?" Alarmed grunts and screeches drew his attention to the purple-back gorilla, who was crouching fearfully under her tree.

Breathing a sigh or relief that she was okay, Danny flew over to her and picked her up, turning them both intangible and flying them to safety. Danny couldn't suppress a smile as he set his old friend down, knowing that Sam was going to be glowing about this one for a month.

"Is she alright?" One scientist asked, wary of getting too close to 400 lbs of animal fat and muscle.

"Fine," Danny answered, turning back to the fire. "Sorry. I can't stop it." A few faces fell in disappointment at his words, but the head man smiled weakly.

"It's fine," he said, "Thanks to you, the only thing we couldn't replace is safe and sound." Danny felt his face heat up.

"It was nothing." He said modestly.

"But this isn't," A familiar female voice sang out before an ecto-blast hit Danny, knocking him into a wall. Danny scowled as he turned to face a smiling Sparks.

"Should've known…" he said dryly. Without glancing away from the ghost, Danny lowered his voice to say something to the zookeepers. "You guys need to get gotta here now. Take as many of the animals as you can and run." The leader glanced uncertainly at Sparks and the ghost with her.

"They the ones making all the fires?" He asked Danny in a low voice.

"Along with about twenty others," Danny answered. He didn't see the man's flinch, his attention still trained on Sparks.

"Right," The leader said, urging Delilah and his men away, "We'll get outta your way. Good luck, kid."

"Still gonna waste your time playing Shepard dog for the weaker race?" Sparks asked. Under her taunting was a genuine hurt tone.

"Ghost or human, I'm not going to ignore someone who's being hurt for another person's pleasure," Danny said coldly.

"So you're an avenging spirit now?" Sparks grinned, "Excellent. You'll fit in just fine…"

"I already said that I wasn't interested," Danny said in exasperation. "And anyways, I don't even have a pyro thing,"

"But you will," Sparks grinned slyly, "You'll have that and so much more, Danny… All you've gotta do is agree to help,"

"Help what?" Danny asked, bewildered.

"Ah ah ah!" Sparks waggled her finger. "It's not gonna be that easy, cutie. Now then, be a good boy and let Flint here crush you," Danny scowled, growing more and more annoyed as another pyro stepped out of the shadows. He sighed when he heard all the news vans pulling up, their crews spilling out with cameras trained on the three of them.

_'Greeeat…'_ He though sarcastically.

* * *

_"You're sure she'd really that suspicious?" _Jazz asked, frowning. 

"Positive," Sam sighed, nodding. She had contacted both Jazz and Tucker via web cam as soon as she got home, wanting to fill everyone in on what had taken place. Unfortunately neither of them had a clue where Danny was.

_"Maybe she just got lucky?"_ Tucker offered hopefully.

"I wouldn't count on that," Sam scowled, "She's this close to figuring it all out and blackmailing Danny."

_"Derris is catching on, too,"_ Jazz frowned, _"And I think Mandy already knows."_ Sam groaned.

_"Uh, shouldn't you be watching what you say, Jazz?" _Tucker asked cautiously

_"I'm in the lab,"_ Jazz said rolling her eyes. _"Dad won't let cameras down here, remember?"_

"You're sure you can't get a hold of Danny, Jazz?" Sam asked again.

_"I told you before," _The girl said, sounding annoyed, _"He left without his cell phone or even the thermos!"_

_"Must've been in a hurry." _Tucker frowned thoughtfully. Suddenly there was a ping on his side, and his face paled_. "Uh, guys? You really outta see this…"_ Sam frowned as Tucker sent her a link, clinking on it as soon as it finished loading.

_"We're here live at Amity Zoo," _A reporter said loudly, flames and the distinct sounds of a ghost battle going off in the background,_ "Where ghostly teen hero Danny Phantom has just saved the rare purple back gorilla from a fiery death."_ (Sam's face lit up at that) _"The cause of the fire seems to be the same ghost that attacked Amity Mall earlier today. The two ghosts, along with a third unknown spirit, began fighting only moments ago." _

The camera panned in on Danny, locked in battle with a cloaked ghost who shot fireballs wildly around him. Danny would always hastily counteract the fire with an ecto-blast, but this burdened the half ghost even more. On the sidelines, Sparks grinned, looking very entertained.

Sam found herself forcing back a growl of rage when she noticed the look the ghost was giving Danny.

Her attention was drawn back to the battle when a well-aimed ecto-blast brought Danny's unnamed opponent down, and the half ghost reached absently for the thermos.

The look on his face when his hand met air would've been comical in any other situation.

_"BEHIND YOU!"_ Someone in the crowd of reported screamed. Sam gasped when she realized Sparks had snuck up behind Danny when he was distracted, a mischievous grin on her face. Tensing, Danny wheeled around and prepared to shield himself from an attack…

"Dude!" Tucker said, his jaw dropping.

"Well I've never seen someone use THAT one on him before…" Jazz said, blinking in shock.

Sparks had taken advantage of Danny's predicament, and leaned up to kissed him full on the lips when he was least expecting it, not seeing the way his eyes widened in shock, or how Sam's narrowed dangerously.

_"You win!"_ Sparks said cheerfully when she finally backed off, _"Just don't get too cocky, cutie. This will be the last time you defend the humans, you can count on that,"_ and, with a slight giggle, the ghost disappeared, her companion fading with her. Danny blinked in shock a few times, before blushing brilliantly.

_"Okay, I definitely prefer the **ghosts** that don't hit on me,"_ He grumbled, his blush darkening even more when he turned and save the cameras again. _"Uhh…"_ There was a barrage of questions from the crowd, making the young hero just slightly. Finally, though, he got tired of it all and just disappeared altogether.

"That was different," Tucker said with a nervous cough. Sam scowled.

_'That Sparks is SO gonna pay!' _She vowed in her head, slouching into her chair as she tried to think of exactly how one went about murdering a ghost…

* * *

**WoM- It was supposed to be shorter then that, and I was really lucky to get it up today. Apparently mom hasn't told dad yet, so I've still got a few more hours to live…**

* * *

**Thanks to;**

epobbp

Laughing Hyena

Tetsukon

IwuvMyKenshyPoo

cakreut12

SummersSixEcho

Luna Weasley and Hermione Potter

SquirrelGirl

Master of Procrastination

WhiteMoonDragon

RoseGirl from planet Pluto

enigmatic penguin

Petitio Principii

Fanficaholic

Inumaru12

Light Dragon SunsSong

Stella Gold

the sleep warrior

dramaqueen07

phantomshadowdragon

Galateagirl

DraconWolf88

anon.

conan98002

Divine-Red-Crayon

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet

The Sole Survivor

SevenStar

Firefury

misaoshiru

Kikiness

Spirit of Zurvan

Lady Bisclavret

AirGirl Phantom

random-idiot-v2

Raving-Lunatic

TheGhostHybrid

Purple Person

The Great Susinko

* * *

**Next update;** _January 19th_

_**See you then!**_


	11. Scene 11

**WoM- 'Sweatdrops,' _Wow, not many people are too fond of Sparks any more..._ 'gigging' _This chapter has lots more S/D hintng fluff, and a few near homicides. Big thanks to_ Stella Gold _for being my Beta! THANK YOU STELLA!_**

**

* * *

**

_"Never go to bed mad. Stay up and fight." _

**_Phyllis Diller_**

* * *

****

**Scene 11**

"Knock, knock."

Jazz blinked in a daze, looking up from her cereal to the handsome star smiling at her from the doorway.

"Oh!" Jazz said, straightening up. "Derris! Hi…." She laughed nervously.

"Eating breakfast?" Derris asked as he sat across from her, taking some of the Ghosty-Os for himself.

"Yeah," Jazz said, twirling a strand of her long red hair nervously between her fingers. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," Derris laughed, "I always wake up this early. You?"

"Yeah," Jazz smiled. "I've always been the early bird. Danny's the one who's still brushing is teeth while running to catch the bus." Derris laughed, not too surprised with how easily the image she just described came to mind.

"Hey, listen," Derris smiled, "I was just wondering if you were planning anything today?"

"Today?" Jazz repeated innocently. "No. I don't think so. Why?"

"It just so happens that a famous magician I'm close friends with is putting on a show tonight," Derris explained. "I was hoping the two of us could go. And maybe afterwards you can show me there the best place to eat in Amity Park is."

Jazz smiled at that. "Why not?" she said in a cool, collected voice. "That sounds like fun…." Then something hit her. "Oh, but I should probably tell Danny -!"

"No!" Derris shouted, barely able to turn his cringe into a smile. "I mean, let's keep Danny out of this, shall we? Tonight will be about just you and me getting to know each other better."

Jazz hesitated. "I dunno…" she said slowly.

_'I don't like being somewhere that Danny doesn't know how to reach me when something happens….'_ she added mentally.

"Come on," Derris smiled, "Danny's a tough kid, he can take care of himself for a couple of hours. I'm sure he won't get mad if you set out of the 'big sister' role and just be 'Jazz,' for the night, would he?" Jazz smiled slightly at that.

_'Well, he is always complaining that I'm overprotective….'_ she reminded herself, _'I guess maybe one night would do us both some good, just some breathing room for a while.'_

"Why not?" Jazz said with a smile.

"Great!" Derris grinned. "The show starts at seven, but we need to be there by six thirty to verify out reservation, so we'll leave here around six in the limo. And there's a semi-formal dress code, too."

"I can work with that," Jazz said in a collected tone.

"Glad to hear it." Derris smiled as he stood up. "I've got to get down to the hotel. Michael said he wanted me to do some interviews today. See you at six, Jazz."

"See you, Derris," Jazz called back at the movie star left. The second she heard the front door shut, Jazz tore out of the kitchen, leaving her half-finished cereal behind her. "Mooooooooooooooooom!"

"Mmmwha -?" Maddie moaned as her daughter barged into the room. Next to her, Jack kept right on snoring away, cuddling his teddy closer. Blinking in a daze for a moment, Maddie picked up the alarm clock next to her and read the digital numbers. "Jazz, sweetie, do you have any idea what time it is?" she moaned to her daughter.

"Yeah, I know, but we really need to go shopping, NOW!" Jazz whispered hurriedly.

"What for?" Maddie yawned. "We got everything yesterday, Jazz, we don't need anything else right now."

"But mom!" Jazz whined, "Derris is going to take me out to dinner, and it's semi-formal! I don't have anything semi-formal!" Maddie took about three second to process this before shooting out of bed to seize her daughter's arms.

"He asked you on a date?" the mother asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh!" Jazz said. "To a magician show, and then out to eat wherever I want!" Maddie squealed in delight as she jumped up, tearing her closet door open to hastily pick out an outfit.

"Give me two seconds to change and brush my hair!" she said, heading into the adjoining bathroom where she closed the door to change into her usual blue hazmat. "Ooh, this is so sweet! Why, your father and I went to see a magician back when we were dating…." Maddie sighed, lost in her memories, and Jazz tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her mother to finish.

"Uh, mom?" Jazz said. "I've got until six to get an outfit, make up, and everything else I need."

"Oh!" Maddie said, blinking back to reality and coming out of the bathroom to join her daughter. "Then we really don't have a second to waste! GAV or your car?"

"GAV," Jazz decided at once, adding in a rather dry tone, "It clears traffic faster, after the way Dad's handled it on the road…." Both women giggled at the jest on Jack's poor driving skills, heading happily out the door to yield to the one hobby Fenton women had shared proudly since the beginning of time…

"Shopping time!"

* * *

"Wait, so your mom and Jazz just took off to go shopping without telling you or your dad?" Tucker clarified. "Weird…."

"Tell me about it…." Danny sighed. "And the weirdest thing is, they still won't tell me that's it's about. They say it's a girl bonding trip or something like that…."

"Why couldn't we have gone shopping on that guy bonding thing we did?" Tucker complained, making a face. "Shopping doesn't leave bug bites!"

"Morning, boys!" Jack bellowed as he entered the room. "Danny, have you seen your mother - "

"She and Jazz went shopping for something," Danny replied, rolling his eyes.

"Guess that means we're on our own for breakfast," Jack said as he sat down at the table for some Ghosty-Os. "And lunch and dinner, for that matter…." Danny grinned.

"By the way, Tuck, is something wrong with Sam?" Danny asked. "I called her last night, but she didn't pick up…."

Tucker cringed. "Ah, well, whatever it is, I don't know anything about it!" he said hastily in a loud, nervous voice. Danny's eyes narrowed, but he didn't dare ask anything else in front of Jack and the cameras.

Sable chose this time to meow for attention, ignoring the wary glances she got from both Jack and Tucker. Jumping up to the counter, she pawed at the remote, turning the TV on.

_" - In other news, last night crowds were shocked when the mysterious ghost Danny Phantom saved the rare female purple-back gorilla from being tragically burned to death in a fire that started at the zoo. _

_"According to witnesses on the scene, Phantom rescued Delilah before promptly being attacked by the ghosts that started the fire, and apparently were responsible for several other fires in the last few days as well, including the one where Phantom saved young Emily Candice from a burning apartment building._

_"The night ended with the gorilla habitat being burned to the ground, along with three nearby habitats. Luckily, no animals or humans were harmed from the fire, and Phantom managed to fight the ghosts off with a rather… interesting new battle tactic." _

Danny's face burned at they showed a picture of Sparks kissing him before the anchorwoman continued in an amused voice.

_"Needless to say, many young women across Amity now have a much stronger desire to 'fight' with young Danny Phantom. I'm Tiffany Snow, and we'll be right back after these commercials…."_

"Shut. Up," Danny growled at Tucker, who suddenly seemed to be coughing up a lung.

"Dude," Tucker whispered back, "didn't you hear what she -?"

"TUCKER!" Danny hissed.

"What are you two muttering about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing!" Danny and Tucker said as one. Jack blinked at them in confusion before shrugging.

"Anyways, do you want to hear the new theory Maddie and I are working about the Ghost-boy?" Jack asked excitedly. Tucker and Danny exchanged looks, but before they could reply, Jack continued anyways. "See, we think he might be a completely new breed of ghosts! That's why they treat him differently, and even why he acts different from other ghosts! I bet that's even why our weapons act differently around him! Some will lock onto him as a ghost and others won't, then others only work about half the time. It makes perfect sense if you think about it. If humans evolve, who's to say ghosts don't?" Danny swallowed back a lump in his throat. That was far too close to the truth for comfort….

"Really?" he asked loudly. "Uh, you can't prove it, though, can you?"

"Not yet," Jack admitted, "but just wait! It won't be long until we have all the proof we need, and then we can design special weapons just for Phantom!"

Danny and Tucker cringed. "Uh, is that really necessary, Mr. Fenton?" Tucker asked.

"'Course it is!" Jack replied cheerily. "We gotta wipe him out before he can breed, right?" Tucker backed away from the table slightly, unsure if it was healthy for anything to get as red as Danny's face was right now. "If you two need me, I'll be down in the lab," Jack said, standing up and lumbering down into the basement level.

"Well that was an awkward conversation…." Danny muttered.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "it's amazing how uncomfortable things get as soon as the word 'breeding' is brought in…."

"Tucker!" Danny glared at his friend in a combination of embarrassment and exasperation. Tucker blinked back innocently, as if to ask "Who, me?" Before Danny could respond to the look in less then two words (which were far less than innocent) Mandy came into the room, looking bright-eyed and cheery even though it was still early out.

"Morning!" she said happily, petting Sable on her way to the fridge. "Where's everyone else?"

"Derris took off already," Danny sighed, "and Jazz and Mom went Shopping. Dad's in the lab."

"What about the scary old guy?" Mandy asked. Danny blinked, then grinned.

"Vlad?" he clarified, his affection to the small girl going up a notch when she nodded. "Dunno. If he's not in his room, I can't tell you where he is."

"I don't think your cat likes him too much," Mandy noted. "She attacked him again last night when you were sleeping. I think he was trying to get into your room, or something…." With his affection of Mandy rose his affection towards Sable.

_'Any enemy of Vlad's is definitely my friend,'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, Danny, can you do me a favor?" Mandy asked. "I want to visit my Auntie, but I'm not allowed to go out on my own anymore and I don't like riding around in the limo. Can you and Tucker take me to her house on the bus?"

"Uh, sure," Danny said, blinking. "Hang on. Lemme call Sam and see if she wants to come, too…"

"She's busy," Mandy said bluntly, nibbling at her toast.

"What makes you so sure?" Tucker asked, raising an eyebrow as Danny dialed the Goth's number into the phone.

"I dunno," Mandy shrugged. "I always know stuff like that…" Before Danny could comment on this, a haggard sounding Sam picked up her phone.

_"Whoever this is, you have five seconds to tell me why you woke me up before I hunt you down and kick your ass,"_ she grumped. Danny smiled slightly.

"Well, you seem to be in a better mood this morning then you usually are," he said cheekily. "Normally, you'd threaten to hang me with my own intestines or something like that…"

_"Danny?"_ Sam asked, her grogginess clearing away from confusion. _"Why are you calling me before ten on a weekend?"_ Danny laughed a little at the inside joke.

That was one of the things that was normally taboo in their group, as Sam wasn't the most charitable person to be around first thing in the morning.

As a matter of fact, Tucker was the only one among the trio who took the morning in strides. Danny and Sam were both victims of low-blood pressure, though Danny's usually wore off after about fifteen minutes while the boys had to tread carefully whenever they wished to talk to Sam before noon.

"Tucker and I are taking Mandy to visit her Aunt," Danny explained. "Wanna join?"

_"I'd love to,"_ Sam sighed wistfully, _"but Mom is forcing me to go shopping with her and Electra. She pulled the guilt card on me, and after I ran out like that yesterday…."_

"I understand," Danny said, a little put out. "Call me when you get home, okay?"

_"If I get home, you mean,"_ Sam grumbled._ "You forget I'm going shopping with my mother, pal. That means I'll probably be ready to hang myself before noon."_

"If you do, can I have your computer?" Danny asked.

_"Your sympathy is touching,"_ Sam said dryly.

"What can I say? I'm a giver!" Sam laughed at that.

"Are you two gonna stop flirting any time soon?" Tucker complained. "I wanted to check out some stuff today too, you know!" Danny's face flushed, but Sam had apparently missed what the Tech-geek said.

"Sam? I've gotta go," he said in a slight growl. "Someone over here has a death wish." Tucker gulped and edged towards the door.

_"Got it,"_ Sam said airily. _"Tell me if you need help hiding the body. Oh, and Danny?"_

"Yeah?" Danny said, keeping one eye on Tucker to make sure he didn't escape when the half ghost was distracted.

_"I'm really proud of you,"_ Sam said, a smile obvious in her voice, _"For last night, I mean. When you saved Delilah. That was really cool…!"_ Danny's face burned and Tucker snorted with laugher, sharing pointed looks with Mandy.

"I-It was nothing," Danny stammered back. "Look, I gotta go. Call me later?"

_"You know it!"_ Sam replied before the two hung up. Danny turned to Tucker, who's grin fell away almost instantly.

"Tucker…" Danny growled. That was all he needed to say. With a frightened yelp, the boy was gone, his friend at his heels and Mandy left sitting in the kitchen alone, almost out of breath from laughter.

* * *

"You're sure this is the place?" Vlad asked, eyeing the crisp, practical building with a look of someone who had just found something revolting.

"Positive!" his vulture replied. "The sniveling coward's in there, alright! We even - !"

"That's all I need to know," Vlad cut him off brusquely, heading up the steps and into the building. The secretary looked up when she saw his approach.

"Sir," she said, standing when he continued without pause, "you need a reservation to see anyone working here! Sir!"

"Don't worry," Vlad told her, brushing her protests off with a wave of his hand, "I'm expected." And, leaving the bewildered young woman behind, Vlad continued on his path, until he reached a pair of heavy mahogany double doors on the executive suite.

Opening the door, he glared coldly as a man behind a sleek, modern black and glass desk looked up at his arrival, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Ah, Masters old chum!" the man said as he stood. "I wasn't expecting you, please, please, sit down…." Vlad smiled back the smooth, practiced smile of a businessman on the prowl.

"Kimbers," he acknowledged the man, his tone buttery smooth. "Sorry for dropping in unannounced like this, but I feel we are… overdue for a discussion…."

* * *

**WoM- _There you go! Next chapter has a lot of Sam, and the long awited chat between Danny and Mandy. Also, just how will Jazz's date with Derris turn out...?_ (And my friends wonder how I can sleep at night. _'grins widely'_)**

* * *

**Thanks to;**

briedee

epobbp

Light Dragon SunsSong

Luna Weasley and Hermione Potter

cakreut12

Master of Procrastination

Tetsukon

WhiteMoonDragon

Stella Gold

whirlgirl

the sleep warrior

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet

Kuki Salazar

Rob Phantom

Spirit of Zurvan

The Great Susinko

conan98002

The Sole Survivor

phantomshadowdragon

dramaqueen07

Inumaru12

SquirrelGirl

AirGirl Phantom

The Unknown Alias

Kirril

littlekittykat

Writer's-BlockDP

Kyuugi

puppyface

random-idiot-v2

BratCat

Satoshi Silver Syoran

* * *

**Next update;** _January 26th_

**_See you then!_**


	12. Scene 12

**WoM- 'laughing' _Wow it's nice to get such an… ah… interesting response. _'sweat drop.' _I've not firmly determined that 'breeding' is in fact one of the words you can throw into any conversation that completely kills any seriousness that may have been _(My friends and I have found that others include _'Doomed'_ and anything that can be taken as sexual in nature. _(That list can go on forever…)_)**

**

* * *

**

_"The wise man in the storm prays God, not for safety from danger, but for deliverance from fear." _

_**-Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

* * *

**Scene 11**

Sam sighed and smiled to herself as she hung up the phone, shaking her head. She didn't know what Tucker had done, but knowing him he probably deserved it. She just hoped it wasn't another crack at her relationship with Danny…

"Sammy-kins! Are you awake yet? Electra and I are ready to go!" Sam froze.

'Maybe it's not too late to crawl back into the bed…' She thought hopefully. Just then, her door opened and her mother walking in wearing another vivid pink eyesore.

"Ah, you're awake!" She said happily, "Get dressed sweetie, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"But-!" Sam started to protest.

"Now now, Samantha, we'd leave as soon as you wake up, wasn't that the promise?" Her mother said with a pointed look.

"Well, yeah but-!"

"You're not going to go back on your word, are you?" Sam made a noise that was a cross between a sigh and a groan.

"Alright, alright!" She grumbled. "Gimme a minute to change."

"Could you wear that pretty dress your father and I gave you for Hanukkah?" Her mother pressed. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Pushing it…" She growled. Mrs. Manson rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, fine." She said, "Electra and I will be in the limo waiting for you to finish. And please nothing with spikes or chains this time?" Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, fine!" Sam froze. "…That didn't just happen." Mrs. Manson smiled slightly.

"Whatever you say, Sweetie," She said, leaving the room. Sam groaned.

_'Somebody please kill me…'_

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Jazz asked nervously, twirling around so her mother could see the outfit from all sides.

"Perfect!" Maddie said, clapping her hands, "It looks gorgeous on you, Jazz! Now we just need to find shoes, jewelry, a purse that matches that dress, a coat incase it gets cold out…"

"Slow down mom," Jazz laughed at the glow in Maddie's eyes. "Danny and Dad still need food, remember?"

"True…" Maddie sighed mournfully, "Fine, we'll go without the coat. But we absolutely HAVE to find you a pair of nice heels!"

"That much I can settle for," Jazz laughed, "Come on, I know the perfect place, too."

The two Fenton women laughed as they strolled through the mall, four bags between them already. Jazz couldn't help but grin as she looked around her. Shopping sprees with her mom were always fond memories for her, since Maddie actually did have a fairly decent fashion sence once you got her away from jumpsuits.

Besides, Maddie always acted like a normal woman when you gave her a credit card and a mall to scour, no a ghost obsessed freak as Jazz was to fond of referring to her parents. She was-!

"Ooh!" Maddie squealed, running over to a shop full of ghost-themed decorations for the house. Jazz sighed as she watched her go.

Well, she was better, at any rate…

Smiling slightly, Jazz followed her mom into the store, looking around her. She raised an eyebrow at the sheer volume of the collection, most of which had her brother's face, name or DP insignia somewhere on them. There were lots of posters, toys, clothing and a few things Jazz would never expect, like a Danny Phantom themed day-by-day calendar, which supposedly had a different picture of Danny and a quote of his on every page.

Jazz couldn't help but giggle at some of the stuff, though the life-sized cardboard cut out kind of creeped her out a bit…

"Look, Jazz!" Maddie called eagerly, drawing her daughter's attention away from the absolutely adorable Phantom plush she was seriously considering buying just to see the look on Danny's face when he saw it. "Wouldn't these look adorable on the mantel?" Jazz blinked, looking down at what was in her mother's had and grinning.

Snow globes featuring Danny Phantom and the 'Mysterious Masked Hunter' locked in battle.

"Sure, mom!" Jazz said sweetly, "Buy one for Danny, too. I'm sure he'll love it! This one, maybe?" She picked up the one that had Danny getting blasted by an ecto-blast.

Her duties as an older sister to pick on her little brother just because every now and then out weighted her duties as one of Danny's Phantom's protectors, after all…

Maddie and Jazz spent another good fifteen minutes on the store, and left with another three bags. Jazz had decided to buy the plush after all, along with a silver necklace with the DP symbol on it and several other things. She hadn't seen most of the stuff Maddie bought, but decided she either didn't want to know or would find out later when her dad blathered on about it.

"Here's the store I was telling you about, Mom," Jazz said, pulling her mom into the store, "It's all really cool! Some of it can get pricey, but you can still find a good deal a lot of times…"

Maddie laughed, following Jazz willingly and looking around with wide eyes at some of the prices for the products around her.

"Wow," She said, "This IS pricey…"

"Oh no dear!" A loud voice exclaimed, drawing the attention of the female Fentons towards the dressing room, there three familiar people stood, "That dress simply doesn't go with you complexion!" Jazz blinked.

"Sam?" She said as she approached the girl. Her brother's friend looked up.

"Jazz?" she said. After a quick glance at her mother to make sure she was distracted, the younger girl grabbed Jazz's arm and pulled her away, "Please tell me you can save me!" Jazz bit back a laugh at the look on the Goth's face.

"Sorry, Sam," She said with as much sincerity as she could muster, "I've got a semi-major crisis to handle right now."

"Danny-related?" The girl asked.

"This time, no," Jazz laughed, "Speaking of which, check THIS out!" Eager to see the girl's reaction, Jazz pulled out the Danny Phantom plush. Violet eyes widened at the sight of the toy before Sam started to laugh.

"How cute!" She said, "Aw, man, I wish I could see what Danny says when he sees THIS!"

"I know!" Jazz laughed, "Can you imagine? Who would've thought my little brother would be made into a plush toy…"

"What about Danny?" Electra asked as she came up beside them. Jazz hastily hid the toy.

"Nothing!" She said, "So, Electra, how's the movie going?"

"Fairly well, everything considered," Electra answered. "We're getting a lot of good material, thanks to Danny Phantom and that girlfriend of his…"

"She's NOT his girlfriend!" Sam snapped, glowering at Electra. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"What do you care?" She challenged, "I thought you liked Danny?"

"Really?" Jazz said before Sam could respond, "Because I was under the impression YOU liked Danny." Electra looked faintly annoyed at the interruption.

"You mean like you like Derris?" She asked, "Congratulations on your big date, by the way." Sam blinked.

"Date?" She repeated, "What date?"

"It's nothing, Sam," Jazz said automatically.

"She didn't tell you?" Electra asked Sam innocently, "She and Derris are going out tonight, just the two of them. Probably in the way Derris always works, too," Now it was Jazz's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"What, you don't honestly think you're the first girl he pulled this trick on, do you?" Electra snorted, "And I thought you were supposed to be smart…"

"Knock it off, Electra," Sam snapped. The girl glared at her before rolling her eyes.

"Derris uses the same trick every time he finds a girl he thinks will get people's attention," Electra explained, "He doesn't care about romance, or anything else for that matter. The only thing that's ever mattered to him was how he looks to the public eye, and he'll do anything to stay there in the spotlight."

"You say that like you wouldn't" Sam said coldly.

"Derris takes it to a new level," Electra said, shrugging, "Ask him anything if you don't believe me, he'll either make up some bull answer he knows you want to hear, or he's give you one of those political no-promise promises." And with that the actress stood. "See ya," She sang, walking away.

As she left, Sam and Jazz exchanged glances.

* * *

"This is the place?" Tucker asked, blinking.

"Yep!" Mandy said happily, "Cool, huh?"

"…Uhh…"

'Cool,' Wasn't exactly the word Danny would use to describe the house in front of him. Auntie Gloria lived in a large, creepy manor that seemed to stretch into the sky. The place was old, weed ridden and in need of another two or three layers of paint.

"Come on, we're expected," Mandy said, trotting up the pebble path to the front porch.

"You pickin' up any ghosts here?" Tucker asked Danny in a whisper as the two of them followed, "This place _screams_ horror movie…" Though Danny agreed with his friend internally, he felt it was best to ignore the eerie setting the best he could.

"Come on, Tuck," He said, "you're just overreacting." And, to show he wasn't afraid, Danny picked up the pace as Mandy entered the old house without even knocking.

Hesitating a moment, Danny and Tucker followed her in, to find the inside of the house looked little better than the outside, with a black and blood red themed décor Sam would probably kill to have.

"I'm in the kitchen." A voice called form somewhere in the house, "Watch your step, boy, and don't worry about the statue, it's nothing important." Danny puzzled over this for a moment until he felt movement by his feet and looked down to find a tarantula as big as Sable poking at the hem of his jeans.

Yelping, Danny backed away, bumping into a statue which fell to the ground with a loud 'CRASH!'

Here was silence for a moment until what just happened finally sank into the heads of the two boys.

"Time to go," Tucker said, turning to leave.

"No," Danny said, shaken but stubborn, "Not yet. I want to know what's going on." Sidestepping the giant spider the best he could (All the while amazed that Sable, who was sitting on his shoulder again, was merely eyeing it with bored curiosity.) Danny followed Mandy into the kitchen, where an older woman dressed in a forest green dress was sitting with a glass of orange juice, water and soda on the table and a saucer of cream on the floor. Sable jumped from Danny's shoulder when she noticed this, eagerly going to lap the cream up.

"…Uh…" Danny said, a little spooked. It was unsettling that the woman knew they were all coming and what to put out for each of them to drink…

"Relax, boy," Auntie Gloria said, "I don't bite. Now sit down, we need to talk." Raising her voice, the woman added, "And leave Viscount alone! He won't bother you, kid, just walk around him!" It took Danny a moment to realize she was talking to Tucker, who still hadn't entered the room.

"How are you doing that?" Danny asked, amazed.

"Clairvoyance," Auntie Gracie answered.

"Huh?" Danny frowned.

"It has many different names, the third eye, the sixth sense, future sight…" Auntie Gracie shrugged helplessly.

"You're psychic?" Danny clarified, not all that surprised. He was beginning to suspect as much from Mandy…

"Psychic?" Auntie Gracie made a face. "Nah. Hate that word, kid. I'm just a woman who's blessed and cursed with more them most people know. You can relate to that, can't you?" Danny smiled wryly down at his glass.

"Yeah," He said, "I guess I can." Clearing his throat, he added, "Does that mean you've been reading my mind since I came here?"

"No," Auntie Gracie said, "I'm not that powerful, especially with the safeguards you've put up. I doubt Merlin himself could enter a mind like your uninvited."

"But you're way more powerful then me, Auntie Gracie!" Mandy piped up. To Danny she added, "Auntie Gracie Sees people she's never met before. She even saw you before!"

"That was a long time ago," Auntie Gracie said dismissively, "You weren't even born at the time, so I didn't make the connection until recently."

"So you can see things before they happen?" Danny asked, "That must be useful."

"It is and it isn't," Auntie Gracie sighed, "Mandy, can you help that boy in the other room? I don't want him breaking that table he's climbed up on…"

"Yes, Auntie Gracie!" Mandy said eagerly, leaving the room to help Tucker. As soon as she left, Auntie Gracie turned back to talk to Danny in a low voice.

"Like your powers, ours are a terrible burden," She told Danny softly. "We have no say over what we See and don't See, and most of the time we can't make the proper connections until it is too late." She closed her eyes here, "I'm a detective, you see. I find missing people, living and dead, when no one else knows where they are. Very few people find my work credible, my own sister among them."

"But is these powers run in your family-!"

"It's not a matter of blood, child," Auntie Gracie sighed, "No one really knows what opens up the Third eyes for us. Most of my fellow Clairvoyants believe it to be the will of a higher being, or fate,"

"And you don't?" Danny asked.

"Do you believe your powers were given to you through a divine law of order, that you're merely a puppet to someone else's will?"

"No to the first one," Danny said, "And actually, yes to the second. I feel like that a lot."

"The other one?" Auntie Gracie asked. Danny frowned in return.

"Huh?"

"The other one like you, only with the evil heart," Danny's frowned deepened until he made the connection.

"Oh!" He said, "You mean Vlad,"

"Dunno his name, kid," Auntie Gracie said, "I just know he'll only become more trouble for you as time goes on,"

"I don't need to see the future to tell that," Danny said with a wry smile. Auntie Gracie frowned.

"Did Mandy tell you why you're here, Danny?" She asked suddenly.

"No," Danny shrugged, "Just that she needed someone to watch her while she came to visit you,"

"She came here because she Saw that it was necessary for me to meet you," Auntie Gracie explained, "Because I have something important to tell you."

"What?" Danny asked, a little concerned. Auntie Gracie sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before fixing Danny with a piercing look.

"Danny," She said softly, "A Judgment Day is approaching you at a rapid pace. At some point in the near future, you will either have to sacrifice your own life or watch a loved one die…"

* * *

"Wasn't the show great?" Derris asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah," Jazz said, smiling faintly back, "It was really amazing…" Though after seeing real life magic and so much more at the hands of ghosts, slight of hands had little appeal for the girl.

"Something wrong?" Derris asked, sounding worried.

_"Ask him anything if you don't believe me, he'll either make up some bull answer he knows you want to hear, or he's give you one of those political no-promise promises…"_

"No," Jazz said, "Everything's fine." Then, deciding to test Electra's word, she added, "Though I'm a little worried about my brother…"

"Come on, Jazz," Derris smiled, "I'm sure he'll be fine without you for a night. Besides, he probably won't mind if you have a little fun."

'What I wanted to hear…' Jazz couldn't help but think. Shoving that away, she addressed the boy out loud.

"I know, but I'm worried. With all the ghosts recently, there's no way Phantom can be everywhere at once, right?"

"Mm," Derris said.

"What?" Jazz asked, "you don't think Phantom would save Danny?"

"I never said that, Jazz," Derris said, "Sit down, enjoy you meal."

"Not until you give me your honest opinion, Derris," Jazz said seriously, "Do you think Phantom is evil?"

"Of course not," Derris said with a wide smile, "He's a hero, it's obvious to the world." Jazz's eyes narrowed even more.

"Electra was right about you, wasn't she," Jazz asked coolly.

"What?" Derris asked, taken aback.

"Never mind," Jazz said walking away, "We're through here. I can't be with someone who won't do their own thinking." And, without another word, Jazz left the restaurant, leaving a very confused, very surprised actor in her wake.

* * *

**WoM- _Urg…_ 'dizzy,' _Still haven't gotten over my writer's blocks. Besides, I'm kinda depressed lately, everything considered… still, I won't give up the fight!_ SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!**

* * *

**Thanks to;**

the sleep warrior

Snea

Galateagirl

The Sole Survivor

Kyuugi

random-idiot-v2

Master of Procrastination

puppyface

WhiteMoonDragon

dramaqueen07

Tetsukon

Genma:TheDestroyer

Light Dragon SunsSong

Luna Weasley and Hermione Potter

Fanficaholic

My Eternal Facade

Rob Phantom

littlekittykat

Spirit of Zurvan

conan98002

Kuki Salazar

AirGirl Phantom

Firefury

phantomshadowdragon

Koni

KingSimba'sBestFriend

epobbp

Inumaru12

Petitio Principii

The Unknown Alias

Hafae a.k.a. Hufflepuffer242

fang 50

* * *

**Next update;** _February 2nd_

_**See you then!**_

* * *

ATTENTION!

****

As I'm sure most of you are already aware, Nick is threatening to cancel Danny Phantom after just three seasons (for the official statement from Butch, go here http/ butchhartman. com/ forumIII/ index. php? act ST&f 2&t 7072&st 0# entry170905 **_without the spaces)_**

http/ butchhartman. com/ forumIII/ index. php? act ST&f 2&t 7072&st 0# entry170905 ****

Naturally, I'm one of the people fighting to keep Danny Phantom running, so I beg you to send in letters with my own to the following address;

Cyma Zharghami or **Marjorie Cohn **

Nickelodeon

or 

1515 Broadway

New York, New York

10036

USA

Attention: Programming.

And to sign the petitions below (Again, without the spaces);

http/ www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ SaveDannyplease

http/ www. petitionspot. com/ petitions/ fightfordanny

****

And don't forget to spread the word! With your help, we can save Danny!


	13. Scene 13

**_WoM- WHA! I'M SO SORRY! _'Makes face,'_ wouldn't let me upload yesterday, and then dad kicked me off for… ah… 'attempting to widen the computer's vocabulary,' After fifteenth time that stupid error message came up, _(That's my story and I'm stickin' to it!) _I almost forgot why I first came to despise this site in the first place, too…Oh, and I had some trouble getting started with this one, so I had to cut it a little short. Sorry, but I'm just too busy lately with school and family obligations, especially with my little brother's birthday right around the corner _(Despite all evidence proving otherwise, I do have a life people!)_ Not to mention my mom gave me a heart attack when I found out she gave some of my drawings to my three-year-old cousins to color on… _(It turned out to be scrap junk, though, so don't worry.)**

* * *

"_While there's life, there's hope."_

_**-Marcus Tullius Cicero**_

* * *

**Scene 13**

"A discussion?" Kimbers repeated in a mild tone, sitting down. "What about, Vlad?"

"The new movie You're shooting in Amity," Vlad responded.

"Ah, Living Spirits," Kimbers smiled, "We're expecting that one to bring in a lot of money. The ghost industry's gotten more popular since that Phantom character first came on the scenes. I guess customers just love the mystery of him."

"Then why threaten that very element of him?" Vlad asked. "If your movie reveals too much, Phantom will lose appeal."

"That's why I review all the tapes as Michael sends them to me," Kimbers said, his smile never wavering. "And I must say, everything's very interesting so far. Thank you for your concern, though, Masters. Coming from you, it's quite a surprise."

"Oh?" Vlad's eyebrow kicked up.

"After all, wasn't it you who took control of my brother's company, leaving him bankrupt?"

"That's business, I'm afraid," Vlad said, keeping his tone light, "I'm sure you know it's a very vicious world, Kimbers. Only the strong such as ourselves can survive."

"Oh, yes, Vlad, I know," Kimbers nodded. "Which is why I can't help but wonder about all the money and time your poring into finding out more about that boy." Only someone who was watching for it would see the minute reaction that got before Vlad covered his emotions with expert precision.

"Boy?" He repeated mildly, "What boy?"

"I believe he goes by the name of Danny?" Kimbers said, never taking his eyes off Vlad's face.

"Daniel?" Vlad laughed, "You must be joking, Kimbers. Daniel is bright, yes, and he can be quite ferocious when provoked, but other then that he is a mere fourteen year old boy."

"Then why are you so interested in him?" Kimbers asked. "If there's nothing special about him, why take measures to constantly check on him, even going so far as to have his grades in school forward to your house in Wisconsin?" Vlad frowned, making a mental note to fire all his human staff. Apparently someone was a little loose-lipped…

"Quite simple, really," Vlad said, "I can see he has potential to become a threat if I allow it. Like I said, the boy can be very quick-witted when the moment calls for it, and his knack for frightening away people he dislikes is unrivaled."

"He doesn't scare you," Kimbers pointed out.

"Actually, he can," Vlad admitted, "He's the only person who's ever outsmarted me, and considering his age that even more of a remarkable achievement."

"I see…" Kimbers nodded. "Yes, that is extraordinary for a boy so young… you intend to bring him into your company, then?" Vlad smiled.

"Heavens no!" He said, "Daniel would never accept a job in my company, not in his current stubborn mindset. However, I do wish to make sure he can reach his full potential. It would be terrible to waste such talent on meaningless chores,"

_'Or slaving away for a race of ungrateful dogs who would sooner turn on him then anything else,'_ Vlad added in his mind. As much as he hated to admit it, he did agree with the Pyros on that account; Humans were fickle, opinionated creatures, far more so then ghosts, who tended to be much more clear in their intents.

Between the human world and the Ghost Zone, Vlad preferred the empty, honest feel of the world of the undead to the false promises of the living. He'd learned early on in life to trust no one but himself, and if he had to rely on skills somewhere it was better to go to the ghosts firsts. They worked harder, with more skills and drive then humans. Not to mention they even tended to be cheaper…

Still, he didn't wish for the extinction of the human race. Disrupting the scale of life and death in such a drastic way would lead to a chaos that even Vlad never wanted to see in his lifetime, and the Pyros were insane for attempting it.

"I see your point," Kimbers nodded. "But that doesn't explain why you came all the way to Amity when you heard about my movie. If there's nothing special about the boy, what's there to hide?" Vlad scowled internally.

_'Perhaps he is not as much of a fool as I thought,' _He admitting begrudgingly in his mind, sour that the man was picking up on such minor details.

"Jack and Maddie are dear friends of mine," He admitted smoothly, "I merely wish to ensure that they and their children weren't being tricked or monopolized. After all, they are scientists and family people, and neither of them has any head for finances or business. I'd hate to see how my poor fat old friend handled looking over his contracts for the movie on his own! He'd lose all his secrets that way, and things like that are vital in his profession."

_'Not that he isn't already giving everything away with spectacular detail to anyone who sits still long enough to listen.'_ He added dryly in his head, a flash of annoyance coursing through him at being forced to speak of the man who was his rival as both a father figure and a husband in semi-friendly terms. _'Honestly, how Daniel could have any respect for such a buffoon is beyond any of my comprehension… And Maddie!'_ the billionaire sighed mentally, 'Ah, well. They'll both come around eventually…'

"Besides," He couldn't help but add, "I almost see Daniel and Jasmine as my own now. Allowing them to be harmed merely because they were minors and their parents made a mistake would be the worst crime I could commit!"

_'At least it is as far as you need to know,'_ He smirked. True he was wary of Jazz, who had proven to be as deceitful as her brother when her mind was set to the task, but there was little he could do with her. She was by far the most normal person in her eccentric family. 'even the bloody cat's strange…'

"You think you're fooling me, Masters?" Kimbers asked, his mild tone taking on an edge.

"Fooling you?" Vlad repeated, the picture of innocent confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know there's something else going on here!" Kimbers growled, slamming a fist down on his desk. "Everyone knows it, but they're too scared to make a move! I know that boy is involved, Vlad, watching him for five minutes told me he wasn't as normal as he pretended to be!"

"Of course not," Vlad said, "His parents are ghost hunters, what else do you expect."

"I expect to find out what's going on," Kimbers told him firmly, "And when I do, I'll expose you and that boy."

"Dragging Daniel into this seems a little low to me, Kimbers," Vlad said, his tone losing some of its light warmth.

"As low as what you did to my brother?" Kimbers asked sullenly.

"Your brother was a businessman, Kimbers," Vlad snapped, "Daniel is a child. There's hardly a similarity from where I'm standing!"

"Well then," Kimbers said, "I guess we're done here." Vlad stood up as Kimbers made to do the same.

"Indeed," He agreed, "But don't expect this is over, Kimbers."

"Oh, no," Kimbers said with a cold smile. "Don't worry about that…"

With one last pointed glare, Vlad left the office and stormed out of the building, startling the poor young secretary at the front desk yet again. As soon as he was out on the street, the half ghost was bombarded by his own servants.

"Well?"

"How did it go?"

"Did you get them."

"Of course," Vlad said lazily, holding up his apparently empty left hand. "The fool didn't suspect a thing." While he said this, he allover the files in this hand, (which had been locked firmly in Kimbers desk up until the moment he'd taken them.) to become visible again.

As he did this, he couldn't help but frown in suspicion at the labels on two of the files, admittedly concerned about their contents and how much of it Kimbers had seen…

_D. Fenton._

_V. Masters._

* * *

_'Okay, this one earns a 3 on the Top Ten List Of Stupidest Things I've **Ever **Done,'_ Sam thought dryly to herself as she put her hands in her jacket to protect them from the biting cold as she entered the Park of Amity Park. 

Still, what else could she do? She wasn't about to send Danny right into the Lion's den unprotected, promise or no. And they couldn't pass up on the information Sparks had promised for them. So there was only on logical choice left…

"Where is the half ghost?"

Sam jumped at the unexpected voice, which was cool and sophisticated. Turning, every which way, she found herself encircled by the same robe-wearing ghosts who attacked Danny. Even Sparks was there, standing behind the man who appeared to be the leader and giving Sam a bored look, her hood down.

"Danny isn't coming," Sam said, trying to hide her fear the best she could. After all, these ghosts could easily fry her to a crisp… "I won't let you guys see him until I know you're being honest about not hurting him."

"And who are you to pass judgment upon us?" The ghost (Danny had called him Inferno, right?) asked Sam in a cold tone.

"Who are you to judge humans?" Sam countered. Then, deciding things would go easier if she complied, she added, "Danny's my best friend. I just don't want him to get hurt if I can stop it,"

"Can you?" The mockery was evident in Spark's tone.

"Better then you'd ever give me credit for," Sam responded, glaring.

"Enough," Inferno said, frowning at Sparks when she opened her mouth to add something. "What is your name, girl?"

"Me?" Sam asked before she could stop herself, flinching at how stupid it sounded.

Still, ghosts rarely paid any mind to her and Tucker as far as names went (Or even Danny for that matter) and if any one of them mentioned her, the references usually had something to do with either 'goth' or 'Lovebirds' (Which still amused Tucker to no ends)

"I'm Sam. Sam Manson," she said, wishing she could see Inferno's face.

"I assume 'Sam' is short for 'Samantha?'" Inferno said after a long silence. Sam flinched at her full first name.

"Well, yeah but-"

"And you broke your word to Sparks, did you not Samantha? You never delivered my message to Phantom?"

"Because I won't be responsible for putting the noose around my best friend's neck!" Sam snapped, glaring. "If I think you guys will keep your word, then I'll let you talk to Danny. Until then, though, you're gonna have to get through me to get him!"

"Gladly," Sparks smirked. "Won't be that hard, after all. Just a little intangibility and-!"

_"I WAS SPEAKING METAPHORICALLY!"_ Sam snapped.

"Alright, alright!" Sparks rolled her eyes, "Man, some people have no sense of humor…"

"The fact remains, though, that you've proven to be as deceitful, just like every other human," Inferno said, his eyes glowing red under his hood, "I have a great dislike for being deceived, and little patience for humanity."

_'Couldn't tell,' _Sam thought sourly. He'd made both points obvious even before they'd met.

"What do you guys want with Danny?" She asked out loud.

"That," Inferno said, "is no matter for you to involve yourself in, human. I'm done speaking with you," And, with a sweep of his cloak, the ghost started away.

"Hey, wait!" Sam protested, starting after him. Suddenly, icy hands encircled her wrists, and she found herself restrained by two other cloaked ghosts.

"Take her to our hideaway," Inferno ordered, "Keep her under constant surveillance. We can turn this to our advantage when Phantom seeks her out," Sam's jaw dropped and she turned a condemning glare on Sparks.

"You tricked me!" She accused, fighting to free herself from her guards and attack the female ghost. "You said you just wanted to talk!" Sparks smirked back.

"Yeah, funny thing there," she said with a wicked grin. "It's true I can't lie to ghosts. Problem is, you're not a ghost now, are you?" And then she laughed as she danced away to follow Inferno, the last thing Sam heard before a sharp blow from behind knocked her out cold…

* * *

Electra frowned as she looked into the mirror, not even really seeing her reflection. Instead, she was thinking, thinking of a night a long, long time ago, two girls in trouble… one who betrayed the other and left them for dead… 

**_'Traitor…'_**

"Ghosts don't exist," She told herself firmly, shaking herself from her thought, "They're figments of overactive imaginations. Or it this case, a clever prank,"

**_'Coward…'_**

"I was just a little girl, I didn't know what was going on." She continued, ignoring the voice that still hissed in her ear even after all these years. "I was young, stupid and scared. You can't hold a person accountable for things they do as children!"

No matter how many nights she said these words over and over again, the voice still hissed back and the memories remained fresh and vivid. Electra scowled into the mirror.

"Sam was there too," She said, "Sam helped, and she should've been punished too, if it were real. But lucky for me, it wasn't. Ghosts don't exist, and neither do their curses." Electra frowned at the scare on the back of her wrist, shaped like an eye gazing back at her accusingly. A souvenir from that fatal night…

Tearing her eyes away quickly, the girl stood up and headed to bed, pulling the covers up and not bothering to turn off the lights. She knew the accusation that would come next. It always did. Always the same, painful cycle night after night after night.

_'But ghosts don't exist…'_ She thought helplessly, _'they don't, they can't!'_ These thoughts, however, didn't keep the voice at bay.

**_'Murderer…'_**

* * *

**WoM- _Yep, I'm in 'cliffie mood,' again. The people who read more then one of my stories must be getting ticked off by now._ 'grins sheepishly,' _I swear the next chapter will be longer, I just need to work on some other stuff right now_ (Danny-related, don't worry) _and finish things off school-wise. I've got my mom to support my new career choice, now the problem is convincing Dad to relent…_**

**_And that last part with Electra was just for you kind, forgiveing fans, who will (Hopefully) Forgive me for being forced to update a daylate (starts grumbling about stupid glitchy fansites)_**

_**Oh, and please check out my profile to find out the ways you can help save Danny!**_

* * *

**Thanks to;**

epobbp

dramaqueen07

Tetsukon

puppyface

AirGirl Phantom

Snea

the sleep warrior

Jerrac

Asilla

Light Dragon SunsSong

Master of Procrastination

Silent Elegy

cheetahs-speret

My Eternal Facade

Divine-Red-Crayon

IwuvMyKenshyPoo

Anomaly25

Galateagirl

Canis Black

Phantomhobbitses

purpledog100

SquirrelGirl

Kuki Salazar

lonelobo09

random-idiot-v2

Rob Phantom

BratCat

conan98002

The Sole Survivor

Kyuugi

KingSimba'sBestFriend

enigmatic penguin

Spirit of Zurvan

Rob the Hedgehog

Neko-hanyou05

Fey Phantom

Inumaru12

Lunaqua

Hafae a.k.a. Hufflepuffer242

Peter Arathorn

Sukira-chan

* * *

**Next update;** _February 9th_

_**See you then!**_

* * *

ATTENTION!

****

As I'm sure most of you are already aware, Nick is threatening to cancel Danny Phantom after just three seasons.

****

Naturally, I'm one of the people fighting to keep Danny Phantom running, so I beg you to send in letters with my own to the following address;

Cyma Zharghami or **Marjorie Cohn **

Nickelodeon

1515 Broadway

New York, New York

10036

USA

Attention: Programming.

And to sign the petitions I have posted on my profile (I've got around three or four now, not including the chain. won't let me up the link here.)

****

And don't forget to spread the word! With your help, we can save Danny!


	14. Scene 14

**WoM- _I decided I'm not gonna be evil this chapter. SoS fans are already gearing up to kill me and drag my bloody corpse through the streets, so I don't need to add any more fire to the murderous mob…_**

* * *

"_A word to the wise ain't necessary -- it's the stupid ones that need the advice."_

_**-Bill Cosby**_

* * *

**Scene 14**

"Okay, that has gotta be the creepiest place we've ever been, Ghost Zone included," Tucker insisted with a violent shiver. "And I don't think I'll ever look at a spider the same way again!"

"Hey, I like Viscount!" Mandy protested. "He's just like a puppy, only with more legs." Tucker made a face.

"Great," He said sullenly, "Now I won't look at dogs the same way ever again either…" He frowned at his best friend, who made no sign of hearing him, "Dude, you okay? You're being way too quiet…" Danny blinked then sighed.

"I'm fine," He said shortly. Tucker snorted doubtfully, but didn't press the matter any more, which Danny was grateful for.

He figured he was lucky that it was Tucker who came with him and not Sam or his sister. The girls would've kept a clearer head in the situation, yes, especially Sam who liked spiders, snakes and other creepy crawlies like that, but Tucker knew when to ask questions and when to keep quiet. Jazz and Sam seemed to lack this ability, keeping at a subject until Danny was ready to snap.

'What am I gonna do…?' He thought with a sigh as he recalled the rest of his conversation with Auntie Gloria…

_"WHAT?" Danny gaped. "But… Who? Why? Is it my fault?" He couldn't think of any other reason someone he loved would be in danger if it wasn't because of him, after all._

_"No," She sighed, "It wasn't your fault, Danny, though it did have to do with ghosts," Auntie Gloria said. "It was the choice they made, Danny, to save everyone else. A very noble sacrifice,"_

_"But still not one they would've made if I hadn't dragged them into this mess," Danny pointed out, closing his eyes to take a deep breath and steady his nerves. "What else can you tell me?"_

_"Nothing," Auntie Gloria answered, giving the boy a soft look. "The rest you have to figure out on your own,"_

_"Then how do I know how I'm supposed to stop it from happening?" Danny asked angrily._

_"That something else you have to figure out on your own, Danny," Auntie Gloria said softly._

_"But if I don't-!" Danny started._

_"You should have more faith in yourself, Danny," Auntie Gloria said calmly, taking a sip of tea, "After all, it wouldn't be the first time you've cheated destiny, hmm?" _

_"But it is the first time I've been told one of my friends would die if I didn't stop it by taking their place," Danny pointed out._

_"Which is why you must consider this carefully before you make any decisions, Danny,"_

_'There's nothing to consider,' _Danny thought grimly. _'This is my burden, my sacrifice to make, and I won't let anyone else take this hit for me,'_

"Here's our stop," Mandy said, drawing Danny from his solemn thoughts. The half ghost trailed behind a little as he followed the other two off the bus and back towards his house, still in a grim mood.

Sable seemed to sence her master's depression, as she mewed softly and rubbed her furry black head against his cheek in a comforting gesture. Danny smiled at her in thanks, scratching her behind the ear.

"Thanks, Sable," He said softly, his voice warm in gratitude. The cat purred in response.

Danny, Tucker and Mandy entered FentonWorks to find an uncomfortable silence had fallen upon the usually warm and lively house. Danny and Tucker exchanged uneasy glances before Danny started forward, making sure that he kept Tucker and Mandy close so nothing would jump out at them.

"Hello?" He called out, "Mom? Dad? Jazz?"

"Danny?" All three kids jumped as Jazz entered the room, frowning slightly. "Oh, you're home. I was starting to get worried…"

"Sorry," Danny apologized instantly, "We kinda got sidetracked… Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They needed to meet with Mr. Lamburg about the movie." Jazz answered casually, "I think there's been a problem or something."

"Not yet," Mandy said as she headed for the kitchen, "But there's gonna be a big one soon, and the movie's gonna get cancelled." Jazz raised an eyebrow at her young roommate as she left the living room.

"Am I the only one who wonders how she does that?" the red head asked irritably.

"You don't want to know," Danny told her in a serious tone. Jazz frowned at him.

"Are you okay, Danny?" She asked, worry coloring her tone.

"Fine," Danny answered automatically. Jazz glared at him. Going on the defensive, Danny glared right back, "I'll tell you what my problem is when you tell me yours." He said firmly. Jazz looked alarmed for a second before she covered it with a casual expression.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She asked.

"Come on, Jazz," Danny scoffed, "You're my sister. I know you better then that." Jazz blushed, unsure whether to be irritated or happy. It annoyed her how good her brother was becoming at picking up on small changes in her mood and accurately interpreting them without her ever noticing, but it also warmed her a bit that he cared enough to notice.

Especially considering that since their parents were so obsessed and excitable, she rarely got any attention of that sort at home. Not that Jack and Maddie didn't love them, it was just that they had odd ways of showing it in between their crazy experiments and ghost hunting expeditions.

That was why she did so well in school, got perfect grades, made all the right friends and all that. She was hungry for praise and acknowledgement from her teachers and peers. Somehow, though, that paled in comparison to Danny's brotherly love.

"Yeah," Jazz sighed, "I guess you do," She smiled slightly, though it was a wry smile of defeat. "Fine, you win this round, Danny, but I'll be back!" And with that, Jazz kissed her brother on the forehead and turned to see what Mandy was doing in the kitchen.

"Ack!" Danny exclaimed, wiping at the spot Jazz had kissed him. "Gross Jazz!" His only verbal response was a light laugh that made him roll his eyes. "Sisters…"

"Come on, man," Tucker grinned, "Seeing you and Jazz sometimes makes me wish I wasn't an only child."

"Careful, Tuck, Desiree could be lurking around any corner," Danny joked with a serious face, earning a glare from the tech geek, "And what do you mean 'sometimes?'"

"Obviously you forget how legendary Fenton Fights can be, dude." Tucker grinned, glad to have a little bit of the old Danny returning. "Remember that one you had at school before the whole Plasmius thing?"

"How could I forget?" Danny asked dryly, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the couch. The bag on the cushion next to him crackled under the new weight on the couch, drawing the half ghost's attention.

His eyebrow kicked up at the insignia on the bag, which was a play off of his own, only with an S inside of an O, and the words OCCULT STORE circling it, along with the proclamation that it was _'The One Stop Spot For Anything Ghost!'_

_'Oh, THIS sounds promising…'_ Danny thought dryly, digging through the bag. Went his hand met something soft, he pulled it out, staring in horror at what he found.

"What the heck is THIS?" He demanded, gaping. Tucker looked up at the boys exclamation, and bust out laughing at the sight of the plushie just as Jazz and Mandy hurried into the room.

"What's- oh," Jazz grinned, "I bought it today. Isn't it adorable?"

"ADORABLE?" Danny repeated, giving the girl a mortified look, "Jazz, this goes against the very laws of nature!"

"Cute!" Mandy squealed, taking the plush toy from Danny to hug it. "Aww, look it even has a little stuffed thermos!"

Jazz and Tucker couldn't breathe through their laugher at the look this observation brought to Danny's face.

"You know Jazz, these things really are great," Tucker said with a grin, "Where can get one?"

"TUCKER!" Danny growled with a glare. Tucker grinned back, and Danny sighed irritably, "You have no idea how much I wish Sam were here right now." He announced dryly, "At least she'd agree with me that these… _things_ are stupid." Jazz was tempted to tell him about Sam's reaction at the mall before deciding against it.

_'Let the boy dream…'_ She decided, smirking slightly.

Just then, the front door opened again. Danny turned, thinking it was his parents, but he stiffened when he saw Vlad Masters walked through the door instead, his usual cocky look replaced with a thoughtful frown.

"Where have you been?" Danny asked dryly. Jazz and Tucker both watched the man curiously. Vlad seemed to come out of his thoughts at Danny's question, focusing on the younger half ghost.

"Ah, Daniel." he said when he saw the boy. "There you are, I was hoping to find you… Would you mind taking a little ride with me for a bit?"

"Why?" Danny asked suspiciously as Tucker and Jazz glared at the billionaire. Mandy watched the whole thing with a mild interest.

"Let's just say it's something you'll find interesting," Vlad said with a pointed look.

'It must be about the movie or the ghosts, then.' Danny mused.

"Well then," Jazz said loudly, glowering at her little brother's archrival. "You shouldn't have any problem with us coming along, too,"

"It's fine guys," Danny told his friends, frowning at them softly as he stood.

"Are you sure, Man?" Tucker asked warily.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Danny smiled slightly at his best friend before glaring at Vlad. "Let's go." Which that, Danny started for the door. Vlad followed until the object in Mandy's arms made him falter.

"What on Earth is THAT?" He demanded.

"…Shut up."

* * *

"Okay, Plasmius, what's this about?" Danny demanded, glaring at the elder half ghost.

They were sitting in the back of his limo, soundproof glass separating them from the driver, So Danny felt it was safe to speak freely. Vlad was unfazed by the look the teen was giving him, though, and merely tossed the boy a file. Danny blinked when he caught it and saw his name printed across the top.

"What's this?" He asked, wary of just opening it. He wouldn't put it past Vlad to give him a nasty surprise…

"Your file," Vlad answered dryly, "From the office of Marcus Kimbers,"

"The guy who hired all the movie people to come here?" Danny clarified, raising an eyebrow as he flipped open the file, "Why does he have a file on ME?"

"Because the movie isn't all it appears." Vlad replied. "Two years ago, I managed to corner Henry Kimbers, Marcus' elder brother, and convince him to sell me his company, which was dying at the time after hitting quite a bout of bad luck."

"Bad Luck?" Danny repeated, doubt clear in his voice. He knew Vlad better then that…

"Yes well, under my nurturing hand the company became successful again, and Henry apparently went bankrupt and disappeared."

"Nice," Danny snorted, "No wonder the guy hates you. You know, there are times I wonder how you sleep at night."

"On the finest bed known to man with black silk pillows and sheets," Vlad responded. Danny glared at him before he started skimming through the information.

_**Name;** Daniel John Fenton_

_**Age;** 14_

_**DOB;** 08/24/1992_

_**Eyes**; Blue_

_**Hair;** Black_

_**Height;** 5'4_

_**Weight;** 115_

_'Duh,'_ Danny thought, rolling his eyes. What was with the bio? Though it did sort of concern him that they took the time to find out his height and weight. The middle name was pushing it, though.

_**GPA; **2.02_

Danny scowled. Now that one wasn't anywhere near necessary! And how the heck were all these rich guys getting a hold of his grades, anyways? So much for school security…

Notes; Behaves very defensively and secretively. Only two close friends, and a deep bond with his older sister. Appears to be closely connected to the ghost invasions but how is uncertain.

"Wait, so this guy's been spying on me?" Danny frowned. "But I don't get it, why would he even-?" Danny stopped short, his eyes narrowing at Vlad, "…You've been spying on me too, haven't you?" He asked dryly. "That's how Kimbers found out about me."

"Me? Spy?" Vlad repeated innocently, "What would give you that idea, Daniel?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Danny said, glowering at Vlad as he handed the folder back, "Anyways, what do you want me to do about this?"

"Keep a low profile." Vlad ordered at once, "Drop the Phantom charade if you know what good for both of us."

"So you want me to sit by and watch as innocent people are attacked by ghosts?" Danny clarified, scowling angrily at the billionaire.

"I want you to consider the safety of yourself and those you care about before you jump in to take responsibility for another person's problems." Vlad said with a glare. "Don't forget, Daniel, every foe you face is another threat to the ones you love." Remembering what Auntie Gloria had told him, Danny fell silent.

_'Maybe he's got a point…' _he thought sadly.

"Fine," He sighed in defeat. "I won't go ghost until all of this is dealt with,"

"Excellent," Vlad grinned, "So nice to know you're finally starting to see things my way, Daniel." Danny scowled at him before slumping back into his seat.

_'Well,' _He reassured himself, _'At least things can't get any worse from here on out…'_

* * *

**WoM- _See? Not a cliffie! _(At least not in my book) _Ha! Take THAT, Sadie!_ 'does her victory dance,' _Anywho, I've got another break coming up soon, so I should be able to get more writing in then. And next chappie deals with Sam_ (Don't worry, she's still alive. I'm not THAT mean! Though whether or not she'll STAY alive…)**

* * *

**Thanks to;**

Master of Procrastination

Kikiness

Moss Royal

IwuvMyKenshyPoo

LuvinLife

enigmatic penguin

random-idiot-v2

Tetsukon

Rob Phantom

littlekittykat

BratCat

Darth Frodo

Asilla

Lumias

Firefury

Inumaru12

Dark-Sephy

phantomshadowdragon

conan98002

epobbp

Petitio Principii

The Sole Survivor

Laughing Hyena

puppyface

Light Dragon SunsSong

AirGirl Phantom

the sleep warrior

SquirrelGirl

WhiteMoonDragon

Kyuugi

Spirit of Zurvan

Satoshi Silver Syoran

Samantha-Girl Scout

Kuki Salazar

Snea

cakreut12

* * *

**Next update; **_February 16th_

_**See you then!**_


	15. Scene 15

**WoM- _Wow… my last AN really got you guys up in arms!_ 'sweatdrops,' _I've gotta break coming up soon, though, so I should get a lot more writing in. _(Always says that, never does) _Any who, here's the next chapter! I can't tell you how much longer this fic will last, but I smell an end coming up soon… probably not this month, but still pretty soon._**

* * *

"_Smartness runs in my family. When I went to school I was so smart my teacher was in my class for five years."_

_**-George Burns**_

* * *

**Scene 15**

"Electra, do you know where Sammy is?" Mrs. Manson asked the starlet as she trailed into the kitchen. "We can't seem to find her anywhere."

"No, Mrs. Manson," Electra answered, raising an eyebrow. She honestly hadn't even noticed the girl was missing…

Mrs. Manson sighed irritably. "I hop she's not out and about with those boys again," She said, a sharp frown playing at her lips as she reached for the phone. "Really, if she keeps up like this, people are going to get the wrong impression about her…"

_'Actually, that 'impression' is probably closer to the truth…'_ Electra thought with a dark smirk as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton," Mrs. Manson said tightly, "Is Danny around? I need to speak to him about Sam,"

_"Oh, yes, he just woke up…"_ Maddie said, her tone cheerful and polite, _"Hang on a moment…"_

_"Hello?"_ Mrs. Manson frowned a little at the grogginess in the boy's tone. Obviously his mother hadn't been kidding, since he certainly sounded like he'd just dragged himself out of bed…

"Danny?" She said, a gloved hand brushing through her hair. "This is Sam's Mother."

_"Mrs. Manson?"_ Danny said, sounding surprised.

"I was hoping you could tell me where my daughter is?" Mrs. Manson asked, ignoring that shock and getting straight to the point.

_"Huh?"_ Danny frowned, sounding confused, _"What are you talking about?"_

"I know you at least have some idea where she is, Danny," Mrs. Manson said impatiently, "Whatever she's angry with me about now…"

_"Sam isn't mad about anything,"_ Danny told her, _"At least, I don't think she is… she didn't sound mad when we talked yesterday morning."_ Mrs. Manson felt her heart skip a beat and her face drain of color.

"Is that the last time you spoke with her, Danny?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

_"Yeah,"_ Danny confirm, the grogginess gone from his voice and sharp concern taking its place, _"I asked if she wanted to go and visit Mandy's Aunt with me and Tuck and she said she couldn't go. Something about a trip to the mall with you and Electra… Mrs. Manson, has something happened?"_

"What about your other friend, Tucker?" Mrs. Manson pressed on.

_"He stayed the night over here,"_ Danny verified, _"We've got a project for school we're working on, and we needed the extra time. Why? What happened to Sam?"_

"I… I don't know," Mrs. Manson confessed, "I woke up this morning and she wasn't here. I checked every room in the house, but couldn't find her anywhere… Did she run away again?" the woman honestly didn't know why she was asking her daughter's best friend/crush about this, but she felt she needed to talk to someone to distract her from the way her hands started to shake.

_"Did you find a note?"_ Danny asked, his tone unusually serious for a child his age. Like he was someone used to taking control of situations gone awry…

"No," Mrs. Manson said, frowning and already starting back to double check her daughter's room. "At least, I don't think so…"

_"Tucker and I are coming right over, Mrs. Manson,"_ Danny said, his serious tone deepening, _"We'll be there in ten minutes tops to look over everything. Don't touch anything until we get there," _Mrs. Manson was a little alarmed and offended that a fourteen year old boy thought he had the right to order her around like that.

And yet strangely enough, she wouldn't allow herself to even consider disobeying him.

_'He knows Sam,'_ She thought sadly, _'Sam tells him, and that Tucker boy, things that she'd never even consider letting us know. If anyone can find out what's happened to her, it's Danny…'_

It was a little depressing, admitted that her daughter's friend knew her better then she, her own mother did. That was one of the reasons Mrs. Manson said so adamant about breaking them apart.

She was honestly a little envious that the boy meant so much to her daughter, that Sam was willing to tell him anything and everything even though she'd lock herself off from Mrs. Manson and her husband, no matter how they tried to reach her…

_'She may not understand it,'_ Mrs. Manson though, her lips thinning, _'But I really do love her, and I won't let her get hurt if I can help it,'_ Mrs. Manson only hoped she could tell her daughter that before it was too late…

* * *

"…Well, she didn't run away," Danny announced with a sigh.

"You're certain?" Mrs. Manson asked anxiously from where she stood at the door, a mildly curious Electra standing behind her.

"Positive," Tucker confirmed as he exited his best friend's walk-in closet, "Her clothes and backpack are still here, and only one pair of her combat boots are missing."

"The ones she's wearing," Danny nodded, frowning around him absently. "That means she probably left here willingly, and she didn't expect to be gone long."

"Was she kidnapped then?" Mrs. Manson asked, her face getting even paler as vivid, terrifying thoughts of what her daughter could be put through at the hands of a kidnapper flashed through her mind.

"Of course not!" Tucker reassured her hastily, his posture tense, "I mean, let's face it, it'd take a lot of guys with some **_serious_** guts to kidnap a girl like Sam…" Mrs. Manson looked to Danny for further verification, to find him frowning at the Tim Burton themed calendar Sam had pinned up next to her computer.

"What's this?" He asked Mrs. Manson, pointing to a date on the calendar. Puzzled, Mrs. Manson approached to see what he was talking about. She saw he was pointing to the box for the day before, in which Sam had written in purple pen _'Meeting Midnight'_

"Meeting at midnight?" Tucker read, blinking, "Meeting with who?"

"she didn't tell you?" Electra asked, sounding surprised. Danny turned to give her a sharp, suspicious glare.

"Tell us what?" He demanded in a tone what wasn't to be argued with. Electra flinched slightly when she heard it.

"…The girl," She answered at last, "There was a girl who attacked us two nights ago… she had a message for Phantom…" Danny's eyes widened and his face went deathly pale. In three seconds he'd crossed the room to grip Electra by the shoulders, glaring right into her eyes.

"What girl, Electra?" Danny demanded, "What message?"

"Something about a meeting in the Park at midnight," Electra answered, her eyes wide. She'd never seen Danny look so fierce… "The girl, Sparks, she said that if Phantom wanted to know what they were doing, he had to meet them there to talk. Just talk!" Danny scowled at that before turning abruptly and starting for the door at a brisk pace. Electra blinked in shock at he left, her face paling.

_'His eyes…'_ She thought blankly as she watched him go, _'Did they just turn green right now?'_

"Danny!" Tucker called out before taking off after the boy, shooting Electra a nervous glance, "Danny, wait up!"

_'For a guy who just barely passed his Presidential Fitness Exam, he can sure move when he wants to…'_ Tucker thought dryly as he rushed to catch up with his friend.

"Danny!" the Tech geek panted when he finally caught up with the ghost boy as he stormed out the doors. His eyes went wide when a familiar ring circled the boy's waist. "Hold up, man, the cameras-!"

"See if I care!" Danny snapped, never once slowing his pace, "don't you get it, Tucker? She was kidnapped because of me! I have to find her before something happens!"

"Look, I'm worried to, but exposing yourself isn't gonna help Sam!" Tucker shouted back, glaring back at his best friend. Danny's look softened and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"But… why didn't she just tell me?" Danny asked hopelessly. "Why did she try and meet them by herself?" Tucker sighed at the question.

_'Clueless as always…'_ he thought in exasperation as he rolled his eyes. Instead of spelling it out for the ghost-boy (As tempting as the thought was to him since he was rapidly losing his patience with the who deal.) Tucker decided to name a few other points for him instead.

"She wanted to protect you, man," He said with a helpless shrug. "That's just the way Sam is. Once you're in trouble, she doesn't care about anything else, just making sure you get out okay."

"She could've at least told me something." Danny said, his frustration clear in his voice. "I could've stopped this whole time from happening!" Tucker shook his head.

"Come on." He said, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Let's go to the park and see if we can find anything."

"No need,"

Both boys jumped in surprise at the new voice that entered the conversation, especially Danny, who was so worried about his missing friend that he hadn't even noticed when his ghost sence went off.

"Sparks?" Danny said, surprise written clearly in his face and voice before it twisted into rage, "What are you doing here? Where's Sam?"

"Ooh, did we hit a nerve when we took your little girlfriend?" Sparks asked, feigning surprise. Danny's eyes- Now glowing an iridescent green- narrowed in warning, which seemed to amuse the ghost girl. "Well, it's nice to know it had some benefit, even if it was unintentional."

"If you don't let her go right now…" Danny growled.

"Calm down, cutie," Sparks said, some of her amusement fading into annoyance, "Humans aren't anything to get so worked up over… anyways, I'm here to give you a message, since the humans around you seem even more incompetent then the average mortals…"

"Hey!" Tucker said, glaring at the ghost who still refused to so much as acknowledge him with a glance as she lazily shot a small stream of ecto-blast at the boys feet in warning. Tucker yelped and dived behind Danny for cover from further assault.

"Give me your message and go," Danny told her, his expression never wavering.

"Fair enough," Sparks shrugged casually, "Inferno wanted me to tell you that if you wanted your little human friend back, to meet him as Phantom on the grounds of your school. Since these humans seem so fascinated about knowing their fate before it happens, they have already been invited to join us as well."

"I'm not going to let you attack anyone," Danny snapped.

"Oh, don't worry," Sparks assured him, "We won't attack you if it can be helped. We don't want to have to fight you at all, Sweetie. You're one of us, after all,"

"What?" Danny said, startled.

"A ghost," Sparks explained. "Actually, you could prove to be the start of a whole new species of ghost hybrids. Can you imagine, Danny? Being responsible for an entire new race of beings?"

"I'm still having a hard time visualizing passing high school, and you want me to think about kids?" Danny asked incredulously, gaping at the girl.

_'If this situation wasn't so hazardous, I'd die laughing right now…'_ Tucker agreed with his friend silently as he glanced over the half ghost's shoulders to see if Sparks was really serious.

"Why not?" Sparks shrugged, "Why let the human society rule you like that? You know you're not like them, Sweetie. What do you expect to do after High School, Hm? Get a job? Ignore your ghost half? You know you can't do that,"

"Maybe," Danny said, his eyes flashing defiantly, "But I also know I won't be like you guys,"

"We'll see about that," Sparks said, smirking at him. "See you tomorrow at seven, Sweetheart…" Danny scowled as she melted from sight, giggling slightly to herself.

"Well," Tucker said, blinking. "That wasn't normal… even by your standards."

"Let's go," Danny said quietly, walking away at a brisk pace.

"Huh?" Tucker blinked as he followed, "Go? Where?" The tech geek noticed the grim determination on his best friend's face as he answered the question.

"Jazz,"

* * *

Sam groaned as she roused from unconsciousness, her head throbbing painfully where the ghost had hit her and her wrists and ankles stinging from the bite of the rope they'd tided her up with.

_'What the heck did they hit me with?'_ She wondered groggily as she sat up, 'A truck or something?'

"Awake, human?"

Sam jumped at the bemused voice, twisting around wildly until her eyes met the amused blue orbs of the ghost who was apparently her look out.

"What do you think?" Sam countered, glaring at him in rebelliously. The ghost raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think you've got quite a tongue on you for a girl who just managed to get herself captured," The ghost said mildly. "Sam, right?" Sam blinked, studying the ghost without answering.

He was older then her, around thirty-something if Sam had to guess, and his accent suggested he was from New York. He had long, silvery hair that was tied back into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck, trailing down the back of his robe to mid-back.

"Who the heck are you?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Name's Fahrenheit," He responded casually. "I'm the new guy, so I got stuck here."

"Nice," Sam said sarcastically, folding her legs underneath her to sit on her knees, "Where is 'here' anyways?"

"Dunno…" Fahrenheit said, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "Some kind of warehouse, I think…" Sam rolled her eyes.

"I can see why they have you doing grunt work." She said with a pointed look.

"Hey!" Fahrenheit said, insult heavy in his voice, "Listen, lady, I'm just here for the kicks. Afterlife gets boring, y'know?"

"Oh, and I'm sure that boredom is a perfectly acceptable excuse to pay a part in the complete destruction of man-kind wherever your from." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"People kill for less out there," Fahrenheit responded with a shrug. "Anyways, you might wanna make yourself comfortable, you're gonna be here a while,"

Doubt it," Sam said, glaring at the ghost before her gaze shifted to the window where she could see the sunlight streaming in.

'Danny will come for me,' She thought, closing her eyes, 'I know he will…'

* * *

**WoM- _See? Told you Sam was coming back in this chapter! Oh, and I'm also telling you right now that I have no idea where Fahrenheit came from…_ 'sweatdrops sheepishly,' _Eh, well, it wouldn't be the first time a character snuck up on me…_**

* * *

**Thank to-** _(Condensed)_

ur1crazedupfruitloop, the sleep warrior, epobbp, Lumias, Gambet, IwuvMyKenshyPoo, Asilla, SquirrelGirl, Tetsukon, Lunaqua, Black Mage758, Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, Rob Phantom, Just call me Crazy, The Sole Survivor, Light Dragon SunsSong, purpledog100, HoneySugarCreamandSpice, BratCat, littlekittykat, Horselvr4evr123, The Great Susinko, conan98002, Darth Frodo, Master of Procrastination, puppyface, kawaii chibi shun, Dark-Sephy, Samantha-Girl Scout, Spirit of Zurvan, enigmatic penguin, Kyuugi, phantomshadowdragon, Inumaru12, random-idiot-v2, AirGirl Phantom, Aiyanabell, Petitio Principii, Phantomhobbitses, Kagome lover

* * *

**Next update; **_February 23rd_

_**See you then!**_


	16. Scene 16

**WoM- _Apparently, I confused some people last chapter, so hopefully this one will clear some things up. Once again, I'd like to warn you guys that I'm coming close to an end here. I can't see this lasting more then five more chapters, especially since it's already my longest story so far. I know a lot of people are eagerly awaiting new stories from me, too_ (I've already had people sending me requests for what story to start next now that Unmasked is in the stages of being wrapped up.) _and there's not much more I can do here. Fear not, though, there is definitely gonna be a sequel!_**

* * *

_"Friends need not agree in everything or go always together, or have no comparable other friendships of the same intimacy. On the contrary, in friendship union is more about ideal things: and in that sense it is more ideal and less subject to trouble than marriage is."_

_**-George Santayana**_

* * *

**Scene 16**

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Jazz muttered to herself, running a hand through her long red hair as she studied herself in the mirror in front of her, "I can not BELIEVE I let him talk me into this!"

"Come on, Jazz," Tucker sighed, banging his head against the closed locker room door in exasperation. He was waiting outside of Jazz's room for her to finish dressing, keeping watch for if anyone came to burst in on the girl before she was done. "it can't be that bad,"

"It's not that!" Jazz snapped, "This technology is still completely experimental! And most of it is defense-oriented for keeping the user safe, not attacking a group of psychotic fire-wielding ghosts!"

"Well, it is fire-proof, right?" Tucker asked.

"Up to 3000 degrees," Jazz admitted begrudgingly, "But we don't know what kinds of temperatures these pyros are capable of producing!"

"I think you'll be okay, Jazz: Tucker said dryly, "You gotta admit, Danny's plan is pretty sound. I don't think we'll have any problems,"

"But that still doesn't mean that something can't go wrong!" Jazz reminded him, "I mean, sure Danny and I have been studying a lot, but we're still new at all this ghost stuff! Maybe if Mr. Masters looks over it…"

"Are you kidding?" Tucker asked, gaping slightly. "You wanna go to PLASMIUS for help? Man, you ARE freaking out!"

"Well, this things never had a field test before, okay?" Jazz snapped, pulling up the hood of her outfit and pushing a button on the side. A soft beeping noise was heard followed by a whirling as the visor lowered to cover her eyes. "I mean, sure we've done a few tests, but never with me in it!"

"Then why make it your size?" Tucker asked, frowning.

"Like I said, it's a suit based for defense against ghost attacks," Jazz sighed, heading to the door, "The safesuit is designed to counteract any attacks based on ectoplasmic energies, with resistance to fire, acid, and even pressure to a certain extent. We designed it in my size for testing, and after working out the glitches we started making some for you and Sam, too."

"Really?" Tucker said brightly, "Cool! When's mine gonna be done?"

"Tucker!" Jazz growled out in warning before sighing to herself. "Well, at any rate, I just spent twenty four hours jamming weapons onto my suit to turn it from a safesuit to a smartsuit and I didn't really getting the chance to test how the modifications effect the performance overall, or if the weapons are-!"

"Relax already, Jazz," Tucker rolled his eyes, "You and Danny know your stuff, so I'm sure it works fine,"

"Well, no good scientist does things like this without performing the proper tests first!" Jazz reminded him as she exited the room, "Even Mom and Dad will test equipment before they start using it. Why else do you thin the Fenton Portals been working for almost a year now and they still haven't tried to go in?"

"Good point…" Tucker mumbled. Then, as soon as the boy saw Jazz, his jaw dropped in shock. "Man Jazz!"

"What?" Jazz asked worriedly, glancing down, "Did I mess something up?"

"No!" Tucker said quickly, "It's just… you actually look _cool_…" Jazz shot the boy a dry look through her visor.

The Smartsuit Jazz wore was a dark green color with black hypersensitive strips of black sensory cloths running in patterns along the length of it. The mask of the suit left her mouth and nose open, though it went under the chin and a semi-transparent visor in a different shade of green clocked her eyes.

The suit didn't have a belt, but a black pocket had been attacked to each hip, secured to sensory cloths. Instead of the flat footed boots usually worn on ghost hunting garb, Jazz had higher heels with special sensors in the soles and heel to protect the wear's feet better. Above her left ear was a strange device with three green buttons, which seemed to connect to the suit on the back of her head.

The suit was impressive, overall, and Jazz was quite proud of how it had turned out, both style-wise and as far as efficiency went. It was passing all the tests so far, too, which was definitely a good sign. Still…

"Thanks Tucker," Jazz said sarcastically, "Thanks a lot… though that would hurt a lot more if you yourself actually had a clue about what's cool and what isn't."

"Hey!" Tucker said with a glare.

"Anyways, do you have any idea where mom and dad are?" Jazz asked, glancing around the empty school halls warily for her parents.

"Where else?" Tucker said, rolling his eyes and glancing out a nearby window to the outside, where a large crowd had gathered of everyone from TV crews to kids just wanting to watch. "They've been in the same place since the news broadcast the Pyros put out."

"True…" Jazz said dryly, rolling her eyes. "And Danny?"

"Setting up for the rest of the plan," Tucker nodded, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Jazz responded in a pained voice, "Hang on, I just wanna test something out first…" Tucker blinked at the girl curiously as she pushed a button on her wrist before his eyes widened as she faded from view as if she'd never been there.

"Jazz?" Tucker called out, glancing around him. He jumped when Jazz appeared again right in front of him, where she'd been standing when she disappeared.

"well at least that still works…" She muttered to herself as Tucker gaped at her.

"What just happened?" The tech geek asked.

"It's a special cloaking device I made by analyzing Danny's DNA and studying some of my mom's notes," Jazz answered absently, "It's still kinda glitchy, though. It can't work for more then an hour before it needs to recharge itself, and since there's no way for a human to mimic intangibility, I'm still a solid form, it's just that you can't see me. If anything hit me when I'm invisibly, it overrides the circuitry and-!"

"Do you come with optional English subtext?" Tucker asked blankly. Jazz sighed in exasperation.

"I've got an hour time limit before the invisibility stops, and I automatically turn visible again when something hits me," Jazz responded, "And you've been spending way too much time around Danny lately if you're saying those kinds of things to me, by the way,"

"What can I say, he knows how to keep things interesting," Tucker grinned widely at the red head, who rolled her eyes.

"Way to understate," She said wryly. "It's almost time, so I'd better get into position now. You should do the same."

"Got it," Tucker nodded, turning to leave, "Oh, and relax Jazz. Danny wouldn't trust you with something like this if he didn't think you could do it," Jazz looked alarmed for a second before she smiled slightly at Tucker.

"Thanks," She said, smiling weakly before turning to leave the tech geek. While those words did encourage her, she couldn't help the last thought that filtered into her head as she got into position.

_'I just hope he's right…'_

* * *

"Clueless 1 checking in," Danny muttered softly into the Fenton Phones. "Everybody ready?"

_"Tech 1 in position,"_ Tucker responded over his set, _"Man this is cool…!"_

"Tucker!" Danny snapped, annoyed.

_"Right, right!" _Tucker laughed sheepishly. "Anyways, everything's set over here. I'm ready to roll as soon as I get the signal."

"Good," Danny sighed in relief. "How about you, Smart 1?"

_"Smart 1 ready and in position,"_ Jazz responded. _"I just hope this works…"_

"It will," Danny promised her instantly.

_'It has to…' _He said internally, _'Or else everyone's sunk…'_

"Everything's a green light, then?" Danny clarified out loud, glancing around as he turned a corner into an empty alleyway and slipped behind a dumpster, unseen by the crowds of spectators who'd come eagerly after receiving their 'invitation.'

_"Roger that!"_ Jazz responded.

"In that case…" Sighing, Danny straightened himself up. "I'm Goin' Ghost!" When his transformation was done, Danny floated upward, moving a hand up to grasp the Fenton Phone on his ear. "I need to hide the Fenton Phone now, so remember your cues,"

_"Got it,"_ Tucker said, _"And good luck dude,"_

"Thanks," Danny sighed, removing the Fenton Phone and putting it in a brown paper bag, which he propped aside to pick up later.

_'I'm gonna need it for this…'_

Steeling his resolve, the half ghost flew out to his school, stopping to hover mid air about fifty feet above the crowd, ignoring the way they snapped photos and called out questions to him. He was almost getting used to it by now…

_'You know, it's almost weird the things a guy can get used to,' _Danny thought dryly to himself_. 'Ghost attacks, getting detentions on a pretty much daily basis for fighting ghosts, getting mobbed by the paparazzi, being in life-or-death situations every single day…' _The ghost boy had to chuckle bitterly to himself. _'Just another day in the life of Danny Fenton, Ghost Boy extraordinaire…'_

Danny came out of his musings when he heard a clock somewhere strike seven, frowning severely when he saw the crowd beneath him stir nervously amongst themselves. As soon as the last chime faded, an enormous green fire shot up in front of them, making several people scream. The fire died down after a while, and a giggling Sparks stood in its place.

"So you showed, huh?" she called out as she flew into the air to face Danny, a playful smirk tugging at her lips. Danny watched her warily, as if she could blow up at any given second.

_'Why do they always send her, anyways?'_ Danny thought sullenly to himself.

"Where's Inferno?" the half ghost asked out loud, "You said this meeting was with him, not you."

"Anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue, Sweetie?" Sparks cooed sweetly.

"No one I'd ever listen to," Danny responded, glaring pointedly at the ghost in front of him. Sparks rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to teach you to loosen up later." She muttered for Danny's ears alone. As the ghost boy blushed violently and glared at the girl, she turned to address their human audience. "We have gathered here today because you mortals have committed sins too great in number to even begin to count," She called out dryly, glaring at the crowd. "You have tried to deny us everything we need, everything we are, and then expect us not to be bitter about it. Other ghosts may have the patience to deal with these crimes, but not us, and so we concocted this little plan," Turning back to Danny, Sparks shot him a secretive smile. "Phantom, I believe you've already met our leader, Inferno?"

Danny tensed as the temperature around him spiked at an alarming rate, the air turning a vivid orangey-red color as fireballs shot off in the sky. In the crowd below him, some people began passing out as the heat grew more and more extreme, to the point where Danny's vision began to blur, and yet the fire never burned at his skin, or that of the humans beneath him.

_'That's because it's not supposed to,'_ Danny realized, _'This isn't an attack… it's a warning! He's showing us that he could kill us all in an instant if he wants to.'_

Finally, though, the temperature dropped to what it had been before, feeling much cooler against the half ghost's skin after what felt like a trip through a furnace. Though shaken from the display, Danny glared as Inferno appeared in front of him in much the same fashion as Sparks.

"Phantom," Inferno said in a soft, polite voice as he stood on the ground. After seeing that the ghost wasn't coming up into the air to greet him, Danny floated down, nervous about leaving such a powerful foe a clear shot at so many innocent people.

A few people seemed to get that this was a little more serious then they'd originally thought and rushed to leave (Though Danny couldn't help but notice with an eye roll that his parents and all the cameramen were not among them.) only to find their way blocked by more pyros.

"Going already?" Sparks sang out, feigning hurt, "But the fun's only just started! You guys don't wanna miss the best part, do you?"

"Let them go!" Danny snapped, his voice harsh as he glared at the girl in warning. She seemed a little started by the reaction and glanced to Inferno for instructions.

"Do as he says," Inferno said lazily. "They are of no consequence to us." Sighing heavily to herself, Sparks waved a hand lazily, and the fearful humans hastily made their escape.

"Why did you bring me here?" Danny asked with a dark look. "And where's the girl you kidnapped?"

"You're little girlfriend's fine, Phantom," Inferno answered, earning a soft murmur from the crowd, "And as for why we are here today… You probably already know the answer to that, don't you?"

"If this is about getting me to join you, you can forget it," Danny snapped, "I already said no!"

"Yes, you did," Inferno said, "But that's because to refuse to think about it. You do not consider what's best for you, merely what the humans need, and have they ever given you a word of gratitude in return."

"I don't fight because I want to be worshipped as a hero," Danny told Inferno with a glare. "I fight because that's the right thing to do. It's my job to protect people from ghosts, and I'm not going to lose sight of that because you want me to join you in some uprising to destroy mankind."

"Not destroy," Inferno frowned, "Recreate. I want to make a perfect race of beings, one without the taint and limits of humanity or the shortcomings of ghosts. And you, my boy, are the key to that."

"And if I'm not interested?" Danny asked with narrowed eyes. Inferno grinned widely at him.

"Well then," He said conversationally, "I guess the humans are going to find out more about their superhero then they ever imagined… before everything they hold dear is burned to the ground, that is…"

* * *

Sam sighed heavily as she banged her head against the wall, bored out of her mind. After a few thoughtful glances at Fahrenheit, she decided to get what information she could from him while stuck in her current situation.

"So, why does your boss want Danny so bad, anyways?" She called out.

"Sorry, lady," Fahrenheit said, "That's confidential information. Inferno would kill me if I told you,"

"You're a ghost," Sam pointed out dryly.

"…Well, I still can't tell you, okay?" Fahrenheit crossing his arms as he leaned against a nearby wall, glaring pointedly at Sam who didn't bother to hide her annoyance before it was replace with a rather sadistic smirk.

"Okay," She said sweetly, "But I must warn you, my friends don't call me the queen of the Cruel and Unusual for nothing…" Fahrenheit smirked back

"Do your worst." He challenged, "I'm not afraid of you, or any other human!" Sam grinned widely.

_'Oh, this is gonna be fun…'_

* * *

**WoM- 'sweatdropping' _You know, this has gotta be the first time I've felt sorry for one of my villains… 'laughs sheepishly' ah, well! Live and learn, right Fahrenheit?_**

* * *

**Thanks to;**

epobbp, the sleep warrior, puppyface, Fey Phantom, littlekittykat, Fanficaholic, RoseGirl from planet Pluto, AirGirl Phantom, Master of Procrastination, SquirrelGirl, The Sole Survivor, Aiyanabell, Lumias, Firefury, Rob Phantom, Kyuugi, Lunaqua, Punker88, Gmasangel, conan98002, BratCat, Darth Frodo, Snea, Light Dragon SunsSong, Inumaru12, phantomshadowdragon, Samantha-Girl Scout, i AM the Random Idiot, 12 Philosopher, Ghostcougar, Spirit of Zurvan, Phantomhobbitses, lafytafy, Kagome lover, cakreut12

* * *

**Next update; **_March 2nd_

_**See you then!**_


	17. Scene 17

**WoM- _Sorry for the late update! If you've been keeping up with my other stories, you know that I've been having family issues and am updating at school. If not…_ 'shrugs' _well, you know now… Oh, by the way, I'm pretty such that Chapter 21_ (Coming on the 30th) _will be the last one. Right now, I'm debating if I really want to put a new story out after that of not…_**

* * *

"_If you are successful, you may win false friends and true enemies. Succeed anyway."_

_**-Mother Teresa**_

* * *

**Scene 17**

"If you don't knock that off, I'm gonna make you into a living bonfire so fast, it's not even funny," Fahrenheit growled out as he glared at Sam, who blinked back innocently.

"Knock what off?" She asked, doing her best 'Paulina' imitation.

"That humming!" Fahrenheit snapped.

"Humming?" Sam repeated, falling farther into the air-head facade. "What humming? I'm not humming!"

"Not now," Fahrenheit said, obviously losing patience fast, "But you were five minutes ago before I told you to stop."

"Ooooh!" Sam said, brightening. "You mean THIS humming!" And, without a moment's hesitation, Sam jumped right back into humming the tune she had worked so hard to torture Fahrenheit with.

"I mean it, Sam!" Fahrenheit growled. "If I've gotta put up with that stupid humming…"

"Fine, fine…" Sam sighed mournfully. Then, after a moment's silence, Sam started to sing in a bright, chipper voice that she credited to her parents. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes! Bum, bum, bum…!" Sam yelped in surprised with a fireball exploded by her head, falling backwards to the floor.

"I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK IT OFF!" Fahrenheit yelled.

"You told me to stop humming the song," Sam corrected the ghost, "You never said anything about singing," Sam grinned back at the dark scowl Fahrenheit was now shooting her, "Unless with want me to start quoting off those cheesy, encouraging lingoes I get from Jazz and my parents… You know, the whole thing you get from the shows little kids watch like Barney and Teletubbies?"

"Damn, you are cruel…" Fahrenheit grumbled, making a face, "No wonder that ghost kid seems to have a death wish…"

"Hey!" Sam said, glaring.

"Anyways, you can do whatever you want, there's nothing for me to tell you." Fahrenheit continued as if Sam had never spoken.

"Nothing?" Sam repeated, "Come on, you're one of them, right? You have to know SOMETHING!"

"If I did, don't you think I'd be out there helping the others at your high school with catching the half ghost instead of in here watching you?" Fahrenheit asked irritably. He backtracked when he saw Sam smirk triumphantly, his eyes going wide when he realized what he'd said. "Aw, crud…"

"So Danny's at the high school, huh?" Sam asked smugly, crossing her arms. "And what makes you think your friends can catch him?"

"Because my friends outnumber him twenty to one," Fahrenheit pointed out in a dry tone.

"So?" Sam countered, not sounding too concerned. "Danny's faced worse odds then that before…"

"Yeah, but none of them were led by Inferno," Fahrenheit reminded the girl.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at the ghost.

"Inferno's smart," Fahrenheit sighed, "not to mention ruthless. He's a total fanatic, too, And he'll go to any measures to make his dream a reality."

"What's his dream?" Sam asked, frowning and looking a little puzzled.

"A race of all powerful creatures," Fahrenheit answered, "Inferno wants to eliminate the human race entirely, then turn loyal followers into half-ghosts like your little friend, Danny."

"That's impossible!" Sam said, frowning, "We're not even completely sure how Danny turned half ghost when he started out human, since all the experts say it's impossible, but if it's 'impossible' for a human to have half his life taken away, it's even more impossible to put life back into a ghost!"

"Unless you already have a sample of what you need the end result to be," Fahrenheit corrected the girl. "Inferno has away to take some of Danny's energy and implant it into his followers. While it won't turn them into a pure half ghost, they will become something closer to that,"

"3/4th's ghost?" Sam clarified, raising an eyebrow. She wouldn't think something like that was possible…

Then again, she was friends with a half ghost, so who was she to say it wasn't?

"I guess you could say that…" Fahrenheit sighed, "Anyways, that's why we need your friend, and it's part of why you're here."

"Me?" Sam said, surprise clear in her tone, "What the heck do you guys need me for?"

"Because every time we put as little life back into a ghost, we need to get it from somewhere else." Fahrenheit explained in a soft, almost sympathetic tone, "Sparks is the first one up to go through the process, and she's chosen you as her sacrifice."

* * *

"And what makes you think I'll let you get away with that?" Danny asked coldly, glowering at Inferno. 

"What makes you think you can stop it?" Inferno asked, "And besides, do you really want to? After all, these humans show you no gratitude for your courage. They give you nothing but lies and distrust when you put your life on the line to save them. Is that really fair?" Danny frowned at Inferno.

"Maybe not," He said softly, "But they never forced me to fight for them. That was my decision, and I'm sticking with it no matter what you try to tell me!"

"Is that truly your answer?" Inferno pressed, his face unreadable.

"And it's the only one I'll ever give you, no matter how many times you guys ask me!" Danny told him venomously. Inferno sighed heavily.

"Then I suppose we have no choice," He said, almost regretfully, "We're going to have to force you to come with us. Sparks? If you will…?"

"As my Lord commands," Sparks answered with a smirk at Danny, "Sorry, cutie, but I've got orders to follow. Hope you don't hold that against me…"

"Well, normally I'm a forgiving guy," Danny said shortly, "but considering that you basically kidnapped one of my best friends…"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," Sparks purred, circling around the ghost boy. "She's still alive… You can see her if you want. All you have to do is come with me…"

"Pass," Danny said, glaring at the girl, "And Sam's already as good as saved, just so you know." Sparks narrowed her eyes at Danny.

"Impossible," She said shortly.

"Actually, It's true," Danny smirked, "See, you seem to forget that I don't work alone. My friend knows how to find her, and I'm willing to bet that she'll be gone before you know what happened." Sparks faltered at that, casting Inferno a worried look. The leader of the Pyro ghosts frowned sharply at Danny.

No one noticed the way Danny's hand slipped into an invisible pocket in his Hazmat's belt, clenching into a loose fist as it fell back by his side.

"He's telling the truth…" Inferno said, his frown deepening. Turning, he glared at the ghost behind him. "Flint! Go back to the hideaway and check on things."

"Yes, sire!" Flint answered, tensing in concentration.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny snapped, jumping forward and punching Flint as hard as he could, surprising the ghost and making him collide with a brick wall. Seconds later, Danny was hit hard in the back by Sparks, yelling out as he fell to the ground.

"Do you honestly think you can do anything?" Sparks asked, crossing her arms, "One of your helpers is kidnapped, the other is trying to save her, and there's no way you'll be able to fight these odds. Face it, Danny Phantom, you've lost…"

"What are you waiting for?" Inferno snapped at Flint, "Go!"

"No!" Danny said, his eyes going wide as Flint disappeared. When the ghost was gone at last, his head bent forward and his shoulder's slumped in defeat, his face masked by his hair and the shadows it made.

"See, sweetie?" Sparks purred out, "We've got you beat now, and there's no way you can win… give up now. It'll be much easier on you in the long run, and none of us really want to hurt you,"

Sparks blinked when she finally heard a noise coming from the half ghost still slumped forward in front of her, tensing when she realized it was laugher. Just then, Danny lifted his head and smirked at the ghost.

"Gotcha," He said clearly. Before Sparks could react, a powerful blast of ectoplasm hit her from the front, making her crash through a wall.

Surprised, everyone turned to gaped when Jazz, still donned in the smartsuit so only Danny knew her identity, appeared suddenly behind her little brother, right arm still extended and the small cannon on her wrist aimed at the spot Sparks had been standing in, the barrel still smoking from the blast.

Glaring at the crowd of ghosts around her, Jazz pressed another button on the smartsuit, making her whole body glow faintly white as Danny's did in ghost mode.

"Let's go you creeps!" Jazz yelled out to her opponents, who were already starting to advance, "You chose the wrong town to mess with, and Phantom and I are gonna show you why!"

_'I hope…'_ Jazz added in a far meeker tone in her head.

* * *

_'Beep!'_

"Aaaand… match!" Tucker laughed loudly, "Man, that was too easy…" The tech geek grinned to himself as he pushed some buttons on his PDA, bringing up a map of Amity Park. He smirked to himself when he found the blinking red light. "Smart 1, this is Tech 1. Do you copy? Over!"

_"Knock it off and tell me what's up, Tech 1!"_ Jazz growled back, the sound of a fierce battle playing in the background.

"Alright, alright!" Tucker laughed. "I've got her. The tracer Danny stuck on that ghost worked, and Sam's being kept in a warehouse by the lake."

_"Really?"_ Jazz asked, her tone brightening. _"Great! Can you get to her? Danny and I are a little busy here… **DANNY! WATCH YOUR BACK**!" _Tucker jumped when Jazz began her yell, pulling the Fenton Phones away before the girl did permanent damage to his ears.

_'And Danny and Sam say I'M dangerous with these things?'_ The boy thought, making a face.

"I'm on it," Tucker replied. Unable to resist, Tucker added with a grin, "So, how's the suit holding out? Has it blown up on you yet?"

_"Haha,"_ Jazz grumbled darkly. _"And you already know it hasn't! At least the incombustibility energy seems to be working. These guys can't touch me with their fire…"_

"Come again?" Tucker blinked at the big words.

_"There's a special nano-chip in the suit that produces a fire-proof energy that surrounds the whole body, keeping it safe from harm."_ Jazz explained absently, _"What, you didn't think the fibers alone where fireproof, did you? What if something tears through? We needed a way to ensure that the entire body was protected from danger, suit or no suit."_

"Guess that makes sense…" Tucker muttered.

_"You still don't get it, do you?"_ Jazz sighed.

"Not really." Tucker admitted. Jazz groaned softly.

_"Just go save Sam…"_ She snapped, turning her line off.

"Man!" Tucker said, "What's her problem?" Tucker sighed, "Ah, well! Ready or not Sam, the Calvary's coming for ya!" And with that, the tech geek fastened his helmet and jumped onto his motor scooter, cranking to take off and find his missing friend before it was too late…

* * *

"Wait, what?" Sam gasped, "A sacrifice? ME? No way!" She glared slightly, "What have I ever done to Sparks, anyways?" 

"Stole the affections of the guy she wants," Fahrenheit explained, "Sparks doesn't do too well with competition."

"DANNY AND I ARE NOT DATING!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs. "We're just friends, okay? FRIENDS! As in no romantic relationship whatsoever!"

"Alright, alright!" Fahrenheit said defensively. "Man! There's no reason to freak out like that, you know! I never said you were dating, just said that your friend likes you."

"No he doesn't," Sam snorted, "Danny's in love with Paulina."

"Who?" Fahrenheit asked, blinking.

"A shallow soul-sucking succubus from the ninth layer of hell," Sam explained in an even tone.

"And that doesn't sound like the sort of thing a jealous girlfriend would say at all…" Fahrenheit muttered dryly.

"I am NOT jealous of Paulina!" Sam snapped. Fahrenheit sighed.

"Well, whatever." He said in a bored tone, "There's nothing you can do to stop it, anyways,"

"No?" Sam asked innocently, "Have to ever heard of the Specter Sleeper?"

"The what?" Fahrenheit asked blankly.

"It's a special knockout gas Mr. And Mrs. Fenton made for ghosts," Sam explained, "They locked it away under quarantine when they test it in their house and Danny was left unconscious for a week, figured that the combustions formula was wrong or something."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Fahrenheit demanded, suspicion heavy in his tone. Sam beamed back at him in response.

"Nighty-night," She said sweetly, hitting a button on her watch a furious stream of gas shot out, enveloping the entire room. Fahrenheit hacked away for a minute before slumping forward onto the ground, fast asleep. Smirking, Sam hopped over to a sharp rock and severed her restraints, walking over to Fahrenheit and taking the keys off his unconscious form to unlock the door and leave. "Well that was easy…"

_'Now to warn Danny about what the pyros are planning,'_ Sam thought to herself, stepping out of the room, She stopped dead, gaping at the many corridors around her. There were at least five different halls the Goth could see, each going off in a different direction. Groaning the girl sighed, _'Well, at time like these, I guess the best thing to do is take a leaf outta Tucker's book.'_ With that, Sam took a deep breath and pointed down one hall.

"Eeny… Meeny… Miny… Moe…"

* * *

**WoM- _So much for damsel in distress, ne?_ 'sweatdrops.' _Ah, it's nice to get away from my house right now… My dad's driving me insane. I should be back on track next week, but I'm not sure If I can get anything updated until Monday, considering what a jerk my dad is being right now… never fear though, my stories WILL get up, by hook or by crook!_**

* * *

**Thanks to;** littlekittykat, Snea, epobbp, Moss Royal, Hakkyou Kuusou, Rob Phantom, spirit1s, The Sole Survivor, SquirrelGirl, Darth Frodo, Lumias, puppyface, Kagome lover, SspHaC, shojobutterfly, Punker88, phantomshadowdragon, Ohka Breynekai, Tetsukon, Galateagirl, wolfcrossbreed, enigmatic penguin, Anomaly25, Lunaqua, GhostAnn, the sleep warrior, Miss Selarne, Horselvr4evr123, The Unknown Alias, iamratgirl, Ghostcougar, Gmasangel, Aiyanabell, BratCat, Zuzanny, conan98002, Master of Procrastination, Inumaru12, Fading Background, Hafae a.k.a. Hufflepuffer242, Samantha-Girl Scout, Kyuugi, cakreut12, opusj, unnamed, Black Mage758, sarah-sama, i AM the Random Idiot, dante hunter, Little Minamino, schmidie-lee83

* * *

**Next update;** _March 9th_

_**See you then!**_


	18. Scene 18

**WoM- 'giggling,' _A lot of people liked last chapter…_ 'grins widely,' _I gotta say, it was really fun to write up! Anywho, here's chapter 18 for all of your reading pleasure! 3 Chapters and counting after this! Oh, and instead of going with my regular update sccheduled anymore, I've decided to update all my stories totally just once meore, then finish up this story and MoC so that I can concentrate on other things. Sorry for the late update, but things have been pretty hectic lately..._**

* * *

_"Hate the sin and love the sinner."_

_**-Garry Gamble**_

* * *

**Scene 18**

"Steady… Steady…" Lamburg said, hovering around anxiously, "Make sure to get all the action! Both Phantom and his little friend!"

"You shouldn't bother," Mandy said in a bored tone from where she stood with Electra and Derris, "It's all going to be destroyed."

"Would you knock it off with the psychic mumbo-jumbo already!" Electra snapped, glaring at the younger girl before turning an irritable eye to Derris, "And would you stop sulking? It's really getting on my nerves."

"It's impossible not to get on your nerves, Electra," Derris said dryly, "whether or not you're even trying." Electra rolled her eyes and turned away from her co-star to scowl up at the dueling ghosts.

All three of them had been 'strongly urged' to attend the event by both Lamburg and Kimbers, both of which were ecstatic when the ghosts mysteriously took over all the satellite broadcasts and send their cryptic invitation.

Honestly, though, Electra couldn't care less.

_'When is this going to be over?'_ she thought impatiently, scowling. She wanted to go find Danny and ask him about that creepy eye trick he did. Not to mention ask him about his progress in finding Sam… _'Not that I care what happens to her,'_ She reassured herself hastily, _'It's just that Mrs. Manson is getting on my nerves with her crying over her_ 'lost little girl.''

"LOOK OUT!" Electra was jolted back to the present by the loud shout from the girl in the green Hazmat, belatedly realizing it was to her when she saw the stray ectoblast heading straight for her. Screaming, Electra covered her head and face with her arms on instinct, too surprised to do anything else.

Just before the blast was due to hit her, though, something else did, wrapping and arm around her waist to haul her into the air at a speed that took the starlet's breath away. Relaxing slightly, the girl look up at her savoir.

"You alright?" Phantom asked, his face still stern from the heat for battle.

"I… I think so…" Electra said, a little stunned.

"Good." Then, something caught the ghost's eye and he dived downward in spite of Electra's screech of protest, barely dodging the fireball Inferno had lodged at them. Clutching the ghost's shoulders desperately, Electra squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as possible and buried her face into his hazmat.

'This is why I don't do my own stunts…!' She moaned slightly, catching Phantom's attention again.

"Hang on," He told her over the sounds of the battle around them, "I'll set you down as soon as I can,"

"Hurry!" Electra pleaded before she gasped loudly. "BEHIND YOU!"

The girl's warning came too late, though, as Sparks shot a fireball into Danny's back. Yelling in pain and surprise, the ghost boy fell forward, Electra falling form his arms and rolling on to the ground with a low grunt.

_'If that bruises, I'm going to be very, VERY angry…'_ She thought to herself, trying to get up. She froze when she saw a pair of feet in front of her, looking up to the smug grin on Spark's face.

"Buh-bye…" She sang out, conjuring up a fireball. Before she could do anything else, though, Phantom flew over Electra and knocked the ghost off her feet, pinning her to the wall by her wrists.

"Leave her alone, Sparks," He said in a harsh tone. Electra gaped at his back dumbly.

_'Why his he risking his afterlife to save me?'_ She thought, confused, No one had ever gone so far to keep her safe before, after all… especially not a ghost…

She glanced at the female pyro to see how she was taking Phantom's warning. Instead of looking worried or angry, she seemed amused for some reason, even going so far as to laugh right in the other ghost's face.

"Oooh…" She purred out with a flirty grin, "I never realized you like it rough, Ghost Boy…" And with that, she kicked Phantom hard in the stomach, making him release his grip on her. As soon as she was free she tackled Phantom to the ground, one hand planted on either sides of his head, "Not that I mind, Sweetheart," Phantom snarled out a profanity, earning another laugh from the girl, "Hey now, let's watch the name calling. You don't want to hurt my feelings after all… not while we've still got your precious human girlfriend locked up."

"You're making a big mistake underestimating Sam like that," Phantom snapped back, before charging up enough energy to throw the girl off of him so he could stand up. "And a bigger mistake underestimating me…"

"Danny!" The green hunter yelled out, throwing a grenade type thing at a group of pyros as her ally charged at Sparks. Phantom didn't seem to hear her though, as he gracefully dodged a blast Sparks shot at him, not turning when it hit the camera equipment the movie men were using.

_'Did he say Sam?'_ Electra thought, blinking in surprise as she watched the two ghosts fight. _'Sam was kidnapped by these guys? Because of Phantom?'_ the young starlet bit her lip before turning away coldly, _'What do I care if she was? It would be her own fault for getting involved in all this.'_

**_"What are you waiting for?"_** Phantom roared at her as soon as he got a break from fighting long enough to turn back to her, **"MOVE!"**

Electra didn't need to be told twice, racing back over to the crowd of humans and off the battlefield, where Maddie was there to take her somewhere she could sit down.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" She asked in concern.

"F-Fine," Electra stammered, shaking slightly. She turned wide eyes back to the fight in front of her, her hands shaking slightly and her old scar burning in a silent reminder of the terrible power in those blasts the ghosts were throwing around like baseballs.

_'Don't think about it,'_ Electra chided herself, closing her eyes to try and dispel the image. _'Don't think about anything… It's not true after all, none of it's true…'_ Still, even as the girl told herself that, she knew it was nothing but a lie…

* * *

"Eeny… Meeny… Miny… Moe!" Tucker said cheerfully, lowering his hand and heading down the randomly chosen hall.

_'Never fails, man!'_ He added in his head as he raced down the stretch of hallway to another corridor with four more halls connected. The tech geek groaned when he got there, looking around helplessly.

"Great…" He griped, "A maze… Just perfect!" After grumbling a little more, the boy sighed and fixed a determined look on his face, "Okay Tuck, you can do this! Sam's counting on you, after all… Now let's see… this is just like Level 7 of Doomed. So all I gotta do is find the pattern. There has to be a pattern if the ghosts can get through it… Of course, they can walk through walls, and it's not like this place has a players guide map and cheat codes…" Tucker sighed and made a face at that.

_'Now I'm acknowledging the fact that something Mr. Lancer said is true… if that's not a sign of a near apocalypse, I don't know what is.'_ Remembering what was going on, Tucker promptly kicked himself for that jinx and he leaned against a wall to try and figure out what to do…

…Only to accidentally lean on a secret switch and fall straight through the wall, staring down a hidden, torch lit hall in shock before his face split into a wide, gleeful grin.

"Score one for dumb luck!" he laughed, scrambling to his feet and heading down the passage. "Man, I can't wait to see the look on Sam's face when I get to her! That's show her I'm not as hopeless as she says…"

Tucker blinked as he slowed in front of one door, hearing the soft murmuring of voices behind it. Grinning, the tech geek threw the door open, charging into the room without thinking.

"Never fear, Sam!" He said loudly. "The cavalry… has…" he trailed off as he noticed that instead of his best friend, four hooded pyros sitting around a table playing poker were staring back at him in shock. Grinning sheepishly, Tucker started to back away with a nervous laugh. "Oops," He said meekly, "Wrong turn. Sorry to interrupt your game!"

Before he could make his get away, though, a fifth pyro entered the room, grabbing him by his arms as he tried to escape. The other pyros got over their shock then, and all of them stood with the same grim look on all of their faces.

"Well, well, well…" One of them said with a scowl, "If it isn't the half ghost's other friend…" Tucker flinched before flashing the most convincing smile he could in his current situation.

"Half ghost?" He asked, feigning ignorance, "What half ghost? I don't know a half ghost. I just got lost is all. Sorry to bother you!"

"Save it, kid," The pyro that caught him snapped, taking the Fenton Communicator from Tucker and crushing it in his grip.

"Hey!" The tech geek protested with a glare, "That's Danny's!" The boy froze at that, realizing he's just contradicted himself.

_'…Aw, crud.'_

"Well?" One of the pyros asked, "What should we do with him? Lock him up?"

"Are you kidding?" Another one snorted, "You wanna end up like Fahrenheit?" Tucker blinked at that.

_'…Who?'_

"Well then, you gotta better idea?" A third pyro snapped. The one from earlier grinned darkly, making Tucker's stomach sink.

"As a matter of fact, I do…" Tucker gulped audibly as the ghost loomed over him.

_'Why do I have a bad feeling about this…'_ he thought helplessly as the ghosts advanced on him, _'Well, I hope Sam's having better luck then I am…'_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam screeched, tearing at her hair and biting her tongue to restrain the long, violent line of curses she so desperately wanted to scream to the heavens from spilling out. "**_Come on!_** Haven't I suffered enough WITHOUT putting up with some impossible maze too?"

Panting after her outburst, Sam took the time to look around her, groaning to herself as she realized that she no longer knew which direction she'd come from and slumping to sit on the ground, her knees pulled into her chest.

_'Great,'_ She thought sullenly, _'I'd trade vital organs to be able to walk through walls right about now…'_ Sighing, the goth fell back to lay down on the ground, staring at the ceiling. _'Come on, Sam, think! There's gotta be SOME way out of here! I've just got to wait for some kind of sign…'_ That when she heard the loud noise that had her scrambling to her feet, _'that was a scream… and not just any scream, either…'_

"Tucker…?" Hesitating only a moment longer, Sam dashed down the hall the screams and yells were coming from, navigating through the maze with little effort now that she had a more obvious guide then dumb luck.

Soon, though, Sam found herself in a hallway where the screams weren't coming from any hall. Instead, it seems to come from the wall itself. Frowning uncertainly, Sam pressed a hand against the wall, moving it until one of the bricks pressed inward and a portion of the wall moved away. Jumping back, Sam grinned at herself before slipping into the secret passage.

_'Now the score's Sam-2 Pyros-0!'_ She thought smugly, _'And I still haven't broken a sweat!'_ Just then, though, a door down the hall opened, and several pyros stepped out into the hall. Cringing, Sam hastily hid herself behind one of the torches.

"Are you sure we should just leave him?" One of the pyros asked uncertainly, "I mean, shouldn't someone stand guard?"

"We need to find that girl," Another pyro snapped, "Besides, you really wanna end up like Fahrenheit?" Sam smirked a little at that one.

_'Wow,'_ She thought as the ghosts passed her, heading down the hall, _'Word really travels around here…'_

"I'm gonna go help the boss," one of the pyros (he seemed to be in charge.) announced just then, "Find the girl and take her back to her cell, no matter what the cost is." Then, without another word to his allies, the ghost headed through a door that was hidden in the torch light.

Making a mental note on where it was, Sam waited until the rest of the ghosts had left to come out of her hiding place and sneak cautiously into the room Tucker was being kept in.

"Tucker?" She hissed out to him as she shut the door behind her. Turning back to the room, she faltered slightly at the sight in front of her; her best friend chained up and being slowly lowered headfirst into a pit of fire.

"Sam!" Tucker said, sounding relieved, "You're alright!" Sam came out of her shock to roll her eyes and shake her head at that.

"What the heck are you doing here?" She demanded with a glare. Tucker flinched slightly before smiling sheepishly.

"Um, saving you?" Tucker, after giving the girl another sheepish smile, he jerked his head towards a wheel-like device in the right, "That's the thing they used to string me up. Wanna see if you can…?"

"I'm on it!" Sam said, rushing over to the wheel she frowned when she saw several switches on it, none of them labeled. Deciding to take a shot, Sam flipped one of them, only to hastily flip it back when Tucker screamed loudly as he plunged at an accelerated rate. "Oops!" Sam told the shaken tech geek, "Sorry!"

A few switches later, Sam finally found the one they were looking for. (Much to Tucker's relief.) And after flipping it, she hurriedly unchained her friend and hauled him out the door.

"We've gotta move fast!" She told him as she headed towards the exit she's seen the pyro take, "Danny's in danger!"

"When isn't he?" Tucker muttered slightly to himself as he and Sam went through the door, making sure to keep that comment under Sam's hearing. He stiffened when he head a noise out in the hall. "Oh, man! Someone's coming!"

"This way!" Sam hissed, dragging him down the new hall to the lone exit at the other end.

Tucker flinched as he heard shouting from someone at the end of the hall, yelping when he saw Sam was gaining distance on him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as Sam reached the door and flung it open. "Wait up!"

"No time!" Sam yelled back, "Hurry!"

She stepped outside, screaming in surprise when the earth sloped sharply beneath her feet, and rolling head-over-heels down a steep hill and coming to rest at the bottom with a pain groan, which turned into a grunt of pain when Tucker landed in her back.

_'Well that's gonna leave a mark…'_ She thought dryly, pushing her friend off.

"Get OFF, Tucker!" she snapped as she stood, "We have to get out of here now!" She gasped loudly when pyros began spilling out of the building, turning and heading into the thick, wooded area nearby, "This way! We'll lose them in the forest!"

Sam maneuvered her way through the trees, bushes and shrubberies the best she could, barely feeling the scratches some of the branches were leaving all over her body. Finally, she stopped in a small clearing to catch her breath.

"I think…" She gasped out, "I think we lost them…" When her friend didn't respond, the goth looked up, an sick feeling in her stomach when she realized she was alone…

* * *

**WoM- _Is that a cliffie, or a semi-cliffie? Ah well, either way, blame Sadie! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find a nice, safe, fortified place to hide for after I post next chapter… _'slinks away.'**

* * *

**Thanks to;**

Light Dragon SunsSong, SummersSixEcho, SquirrelGirl, Kagome lover, Moss Royal, Samantha-Girl Scout, Petitio Principii, littlekittykat, puppyface, epobbp, Crazy Billie Joe Loving Freak, SSpHaC, Punker88, i AM the Random Idiot, Darth Frodo, the sleep warrior, Rob Phantom, BratCat, conan98002, The Sole Survivor, Zuzanny, Fade B., Inumaru12, Snea, Hakkyou Kuusou, Lumias, phantomshadowdragon, DanPhantom, enigmatic penguin, sarah-sama, Tareei, Hunter Hatake, AirGirl Phantom, Writer's-BlockDP, Invader Johnny, Sam Fenton, Master of Procrastination, ShadowBlue, spirit1s, Little Minamino, MP(Mysterious Prophetess), waveblader213, wierdIT, Kuki Salazar, Jimmy the Gothic Egg

* * *


	19. PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I always swore I'd never, ever post an author's note without a chapter, but something has happened recently that made me break this rule. Apparently, someone has been _stealing this story_ and posting it on other sites _claiming that it's their own_, under the same title with my quotes and everything, unaware that I have an account on the site they were on and numerous _loyal_ readers, one of which noticed the story and alerted me to this horrible act of plagiarism.**

**Obviously, this person doesn't know how hard I work to make these stories, or how _angry_ it makes me to learn that somebody else is trying to take credit for a plot and characters that I've put so much effort into inventing. Not to mention how hurt I am that anyone would steal from me like this. It's like being stabbed in the back by someone you considered a friend.**

**With this in mind, please understand if it takes me a while to get back to the next chapter of FCA (Which I was in the process of writing when I was told about this) as I don't think I can work on it any more until my anger cools off a bit. Also, feel free to give me notice if you see someone publishing my work under their names on different sites, which shouldn't be too hard to spot as I only ever use the penname WingsOfMorphius. E-mail me if you must, but I want this unspeakable crime to end here and now.**

**With that in mind, I thank all of my LOYAL readers out there, and promise to get the next chapter to you as soon as I feel up to it.**


	20. IMPORTANT!

I'm sure most of you have already heard the sad news, but if not I'm here to tell you now; Recently my friend RoyaleRockerella, known better as Lateraina Wolf over on got into a serious car accident with her bandmembers.

Two of her friends died on impact, one died in the hospital the next day and another is in a coma. Lateraina herself is fine physically, but emotionally she's going to need some serious time to recover.

I'm not going to pretend I know what she's going through, as I have been fortunate enough to have never lost someone close to me due to death before, let alone three of my friends at once, but I do understand why she'd ask people to understand her lack of updates, and hope that you guys would be considerate enough to think about her feelings right now before you give her a hard time about her stories.

Speaking to Lateraina over the phone, I know how much her band meant to her, and I realize what a hard time she has to be going through right now. I'm not a religious person myself, but if you are, please remember Lateraina in your prayers and even if your not try to be as compassionate as possible, merely due to the fact that she's a friend who needs our help.

I'm going to be starting a get well giftart immediately to give Lateraina, to let her know that I'm here for her, and I ask everyone out there, whether you've read her stories or not, to join me. Lateraina needs out support, people, this is what being a friend is about.

I'll be posting somehting on all my stories as well, because she asked her sister to tell me to get the new out about why she wasn't updating. Everything considered, I feel this is the least I can do for her right now.


End file.
